


Someday

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 years post-anime, Alpha Victor, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Eventual mpreg, Fluff, Grief, Heats, Knotting, Loss, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, Sex, Smut, TTC, Trigger Warnings, Trying To Conceive, omega yuri, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: A now-retired Victor and Yuri suffer the loss of their first baby when Yuri miscarries, and when the time comes for them to try again, they learn that patience really is a virtue.The best things in life do not come easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic!  
> I just wanted to make it absolutely clear now that whilst this is fiction, it will be upsetting and may trigger bad memories or grief.  
> If this is something you (the reader) are not sure you can endure, please do not read.  
> I have put 'trigger warning' in the tags also.
> 
> Please know that whilst this is something I have experienced myself, I have also researched further, as with all my writing, and guarantee that I will handle this sensitively and respectfully.  
> Issues such as this are something which shouldn't need to be taboo or something to be ashamed of.
> 
> With that being said, please read with caution, and PLEASE be respectful in the comments.  
> This is a very real issue for many.
> 
> Thank you.

_“…And now on to celebrity news; fans of Victor and Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov have been speculating for a while now that Yuri is pregnant with his alpha husband Victor’s baby, and today, the couple confirmed the news on their Instagram accounts with scan photos! Their loyal fans flooded the comment sections with messages of congratulations and support. Congratulations to you both!”_

  
The video stopped there, and the room was filled with silence.  
Yuri’s face was drenched with tears, and another sob racked his body as he covered his face with his hands.  
He didn't hear or see Victor enter the room, but he felt strong arms around him and a cheek resting on the top of his head.  
He felt his husband’s body tremble too, as grief poured out of both of them.  
Not even a week earlier, Yuri had miscarried their baby at 13 weeks.  
A week after the scan photo was posted.  
They'd informed their families and their friends, even their fans.  
They'd avoided social media as best they could after that, not wanting to read the multiple ‘sorry for your loss’ messages they'd received.  
Yuri and Victor had been so ready to become parents, and now it had been cruelly snatched away from them.  
Only three months before, they'd been on their honeymoon, which is where the baby had been conceived.  
It was so special.  
They loved that their child had been conceived out of pure love; a romantic and private night on the beach, candle lit, on a large bed of soft blankets and towels, which alpha Victor had sprinkled with petals.  
They'd planned this.  
On that night, they made love tenderly, not just to consummate their marriage, but to conceive.  
And when it had been successful, they'd been thrilled!  
Yuri had a very mild start to his pregnancy; so mild that he hadn't suffered any sickness.  
Of course it had been too good to be true…  
Now…Now, the couple were completely and utterly heartbroken.  
Yuri couldn't stop replaying the videos on news articles announcing the pregnancy and looking at the scan photo longingly.  
Those articles and photos were still there. Forever.  
Unlike their baby.  
It just wasn't fair.  
Victor was like a ghost these days; silent wherever he went.  
His once bright and dazzling persona was now shrouded in darkness.  
All he could do was cling to Yuri protectively, but also so that he, too, could feel protected.  
Simply put, they were broken.  
And whilst broken things can be fixed, it takes time and patience.

..

Six months had passed since the miscarriage, and Yuri was slowly beginning to perk up.  
But today, he was secretly upset.  
20 year old omega, Yuri Plisetsky – or Yurio, as Yuri and Victor called him – had announced his own pregnancy today.  
He and Otabek had been dating for three years, and got engaged two months ago.  
Now, Yurio was carrying his alpha’s child.  
Yuri and Victor had congratulated him, but both of them had swallowed down their own disappointment.  
“Sorry! I didn't mean to bring back bad memories…” the blonde had said guiltily when he'd spotted the couple’s strained smiles.  
“Please, don't be.” Victor said. “We’re happy for you!”  
And it was true, of course.  
But that didn't stop the longing for this news to be their own again someday…With a more successful outcome.  
Victor looked at Yuri now, who was walking along silently as they headed home from the rink, which they still frequented, despite having both retired.  
“My heat is due tonight.” Yuri said sadly, as if reading Victor’s mind. “It just…It came around so quickly. My body is back to normal. Just like that. Like nothing ever happened.”  
Victor took his hand and kissed it. “I know, my love. If you want me to stay away and restrain myself, I will. I can book you a room in a heat hotel?”  
Yuri shook his head. “I need your scent. I need you more than ever.”  
Victor nodded. “But as for…Well…Shall I help you or?”  
“I think we should mate.” Yuri answered. “We haven't properly been intimate since…”  
Victor nodded again, understanding. “Perhaps we should have romantic sex before your heat too? To re-familiarise ourselves. I don't want to hurt you when I knot, plus I think that our first time doing it in eight months should be loving, not out of our minds, lust-driven.”  
“Yeah, that's what I want too. And maybe…We could try again? If you're ready?” Yuri whispered.  
Victor blinked at him. “Are you sure this is what you want? It's not too soon?”  
“I want it. Do you?”  
“Of course I do. It's just…Are we rushing this?”  
“It's been six months. We have to try and move on.” Yuri sighed.  
Victor took Yuri’s hands in his own, and turned him so that they were face to face. “If you and your body are ready for this, then I'd love nothing more.” He said sincerely.  
Yuri smiled at him and they embraced tightly.  
“I can't wait to re-claim you.” Victor said softly. “I've been so scared to initiate intimacy; after what you went through with…Well. I felt like I might break you. You seemed so fragile.”  
Yuri swallowed. “I was. But I'm ready now. I'd like us to try again.”  
“Me too.” Victor smiled, gently pressing their foreheads together.

..

When night time rolled around, Yuri's heat was a couple of hours away, and he initiated sex with Victor, albeit shyly and cautiously.  
Both of them felt as though they were losing their virginity to each other all over again.  
It had taken them both a while to get aroused, and again to orgasm, but that was to be expected, given the circumstances.  
When Yuri’s heat struck, in the nest that he shared with Victor, it wasn't as strong as the heats he used to endure.  
He begged for Victor’s knot as always, and Victor was only too happy to oblige.  
Victor came hard, filling his husband with his seed, waiting for his knot to shrink back to normal size.  
“We have a greater chance of conceiving if you're in heat, at least.” Victor said afterwards, once they'd regained at least some of their composure.  
“I know. I hope it worked.” Yuri replied breathlessly as his husband pressed light kisses all over his temple.  
“Me too. I wish it was possible to know instantly.” The Russian murmured.

Yuri was only hit by the effects of his heat twice again that night, and he fell asleep after Victor had ensured that he had drank plenty of water, his head resting on his husband’s chest.  
Victor held him tightly, silently hoping and wishing that tonight had worked.

..

“Not pregnant.” Yuri sighed after he'd tested just under three weeks later.  
“Your next heat is due in a week or so, isn't it? Monthly, the doctor said.” Victor replied, trying his hardest to remain positive. “We can try again.”  
Yuri nodded. “I guess so.”  
They remained quiet for a while, until he spoke again; “what if there's something wrong with me?” He asked. “What if I'm not able to carry a baby full term? What if my chances of getting pregnant are so slim?”  
“We should give it a little while, lapochka. A few months or so…Hopefully it won't take that long. But if after, say, six months we haven't been successful, then we can seek professional advice.” Victor suggested.  
“SIX MONTHS!? But why not now?”  
“Because some doctors won't help unless you've been trying for a while.”  
“I'm not sure I can stand waiting that long.”  
“We may not have to. But for now, we can only wait and keep trying.” Victor said gently.  
Yuri sighed. “I wish none of this was necessary. By now, we should have had a baby. He or she would have been born by now.”  
“I know, Yuri.” Victor responded sadly, encircling his love in his arms. “I know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, and there will be smut/sex in other chapters too, which is to be expected since Yuri and Victor are trying for a baby!   
> Don't worry; I'm not turning this into a full on smut fic; the plot remains the same.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments & bookmarks so far!  
> Can't believe there are so many already! :D

“It says here that we should have regular sex…At least two to three times a week.” Victor said.  
“Hmm well I'm certainly up for that!” Yuri hummed.  
Victor looked at him and rippled with laughter. “Yuri! Such naughtiness!”  
“Oh please. Our entire relationship, especially the first year, you were the overly sexual one. You turned up naked in my family's onsen, if you remember?”   
“You dry-humped me at the banquet in Sochi first, if YOU remember. Oh wait, you don't.”  
“Touché.” Yuri chuckled. “Although…Thinking back, although I was shocked at first, being greeted by your penis on what I remember as our first meeting, was pretty incredible!”  
“Oh really?” Victor purred, pocketing his phone and eyeing Yuri seductively. “Would you like to see it again?”  
“I’d rather feel it.”  
“Yuri!” Victor beamed.  
Despite being together for five years now, Victor would still be stunned when Yuri came on to him sexually, or was this forward!  
During their first year, Victor had initiated sex.  
Then as Yuri's confidence grew, so had his imagination and his desire to initiate sex too.  
Victor had been so surprised the first time, when Yuri had rolled on top of him during a particularly steamy kiss, and had started to grind on him, asking to be the top for once.  
Victor had been only too thrilled to oblige!  
It still shocked him when Yuri was forward, though!  
“Shall we?” Victor held his hand out, and Yuri took it, following Victor into the bedroom.  
If they were honest, both men still felt guilty about having sex.  
They felt like enjoying themselves by having sex was an insult to their lost child…Neither of them could explain it.  
It definitely complicated things.

The couple kissed feverishly on the bed, helping each other to strip their clothing.  
Yuri was delighted to see that Victor was already rock hard.  
“Ready?” He whispered in Yuri's ear.  
“Mhmm!” Yuri replied, rolling on his front and displaying his ample behind to his husband and spreading the cheeks to reveal his hole.  
“Shit, Yuri.” Victor breathed, incredibly turned on. “You're such a good, dirty omega for me today.”  
He easily inserted himself and began thrusting in and out with long, deep strokes that made Yuri moan.  
Victor growled softly and sucked at his lover’s neck right by the scent gland.  
The bond mark that Victor had given Yuri four years ago still showed, much to the alpha’s delight.  
He held onto Yuri's hips as he nosed at the scent gland and nuzzled into it whilst he increased his speed.  
“Fuck, Victor.” Yuri hissed as his husband hit his sweet spot.   
The moans grew louder and Victor reached around to stroke Yuri's neglected cock.  
They came together, their moans loud, breaths heavy and vision white.  
Yuri slowly lowered himself down onto the bed to relax, but Victor held his back end upright and didn't pull out.  
“What are you doing? You didn't knot?” Yuri asked, confused.  
“I know, but I'm trying to stop anything escaping.” Victor panted. “That's what all the websites tell you to do.”  
“Oh.” Yuri nodded breathlessly.

About twenty minutes later, Victor pulled out easily, his penis soft again.  
Unfortunately, some of his seed spilled out of Yuri and the latter felt it.  
“Ugh. It didn't work.” He groaned.  
“It's okay. Sperm can swim, remember. I'm sure enough made its way where it's needed!” Victor replied as he settled beside Yuri. “Now…”  
He took Yuri's face in his hands and kissed him lovingly.  
“I hope it worked this time.” Yuri said once they'd stopped kissing. “I really want your baby.”  
“I really want one too, with you.” Victor replied. “You know something? I didn't feel guilty this time, having sex. Did you?”  
“No.” Yuri blinked in realisation. “Come to think of it, I didn't.”  
“Maybe that means we are ready?”  
“I know I am.”  
“Me too.”  
The couple cuddled up into each other's arms and kissed a while longer, before drifting off to sleep.

..

“Wow! Look at its little hand!”   
“Mila, be careful, you'll crumple the photo. This is going on our fridge.”  
“Sorry. Awwww I'm so happy for you both!”  
Mila was admiring Yurio's first scan photo, as his fiancé stood by protectively and proudly.  
Victor and Yuri were watching from a distance.  
“I was thinking of testing today.” Yuri said. “Before my heat starts tomorrow night.”  
“Good thinking.” Victor nodded. “Have you had any symptoms yet?”  
Yuri furrowed his brow thoughtfully.  
“Hmm…I'm not sure? I didn't really show many signs last time, did I? I guess I've been feeling tired, but that's probably down to the fact I don't have a rigorous training schedule anymore, and am working as something far less strenuous!” The Japanese replied. “My body isn't used to it.”  
“Mm, you could be right. But we can still test, can't we?”   
“Of course!”  
“Yuri…I've been meaning to ask you something…” Victor said suddenly.  
Yuri looked up at him, a little worried but still curious. “What's that?”  
“Well, since we are retired now, I really have no business being here anymore. Would you like to be back home? In Japan?”  
Yuri stared at him. “What brought this on?”  
“I know you miss your family and they miss you, and I preferred being there. I love it every time we go back. I don't really have family here…” Victor trailed off sadly.  
Yuri knew why; his family didn't approve of his career or his sexuality, which of course he couldn't help, and so they had forced him out of his home.  
Thankfully he'd well and truly shown them, and when they'd tried to come crawling back, he shut them out due to their vile treatment of him.  
Yuri was his family now.  
“Maybe being back in Hasetsu might help to increase our chances of conceiving?” Victor shrugged. “It's so much nicer there. Far more relaxed, and I love your family.”  
“And they love you!” Yuri smiled. “If that's what you really want, then yes! Let's go back to Hasetsu.”   
“No, Yuri, lets go HOME.” Victor corrected him, leaning his face in closer to kiss Yuri.  
“VICTOR! YURI! If you're going to continue to use the rink, then please use it! I have skaters to train. Although, now I am one champion down!” Yakov folded his arms.  
“It's not my fault.” Yurio sighed. “Otabek is the one who knocked me up.”  
He was grinning as he said it though, and felt his fiancé’s arms encircle him from behind to cradle the tiny bump he already had.  
“Are you complaining?” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri couldn't watch anymore.  
He turned around on the ice and skated away.  
Victor knew that whilst they were both ready to try again, it still wasn't easy for Yuri to see other pregnant people around him.  
He knew that there was no “getting over” losing a baby, and Victor’s heart sank as he spotted his husband secretly put one hand on his stomach and gently stroke it, almost as if he was either hoping that he had something in there already, or was remembering when he did.  
Either way, it broke Victor’s heart a little.

They couldn't begrudge Yurio and Otabek; they hadn't gone and got pregnant on purpose to upset them!  
At 20 and 24 the younger couple were at an age where they were ready to have a family of their own.  
However, Victor was 32 going on 33 now and Yuri was 28, soon to be 29.  
They were fast approaching an age where it would be even more difficult to conceive!  
They didn't want to have a child whilst in their forties or over!  
Yuri moved his hand away from his stomach and skated over to the gap in the barrier.  
“You're leaving already? Don't listen to Yakov! He's just grumpy as usual.” Yurio said as Yuri passed him.  
Yuri went to reply, but the blonde was absentmindedly stroking his stomach.  
“See ya.” Yuri answered in a strangled voice.  
The younger frowned, looking a little upset at Yuri's dismissal.  
“Please don't take it personally, Yurio. My Yuri is still finding it hard to be around pregnant people.” Victor explained.  
“How can I not take that personally? The baby wasn't exactly planned…We didn't do it to rub your faces in it.” Yurio responded. “Katsuki is giving me the cold shoulder a lot these days.”  
“A few years ago, you'd have loved that.” Victor joked.  
“I've changed.” Yurio shrugged. “You two are my friends, or so I thought.”  
“Of course we are.” Victor said gently, “It's not because it's you, honestly. Of course the miscarriage broke both of our hearts, but for Yuri it was harder. The baby was in HIS body, after all. He blames himself, and he constantly feels guilty and sad. We are trying again, but it still hurts him to know that he lost something he was supposed to be taking care of. That's how he sees it.”  
Yurio looked down. “I couldn't imagine losing this one already. I'm only 12 weeks and 4 days.”  
“Exactly.” Victor said softly. “Yuri wasn't much further along when…Well, you know. That bond you already feel with your unborn child? That's what he had, and then it was just…gone.”  
The younger’s eyes brimmed with tears.  
“I didn't think of it like that. It would kill me if it happened to me.” He whispered.  
“I know.” Victor nodded. “That's why he's blowing hot and cold these last few months. I promise it's nothing to do with you personally.”  
“Okay.” Yurio nodded. “Well, it wasn't his fault! And I hope you can have another baby.”  
“Thank you. So do we.” Victor smiled. “Anyway, I hope we’re going to be godfathers!” He winked.  
“Hmmm we’ll see.” Yurio joked as Victor bid him goodbye and ran out after Yuri.

He found his husband slumped on a bench outside the rink.  
“Yuri!” Victor called, and the raven haired turned to look at him, his eyes misty with tears.  
“I'm sorry. I just lost it. It's so hard seeing...”  
“I know, lapochka. I know.”  
“What if we can never have another baby? Everywhere I go, it seems that everyone is pregnant. Why didn't it work for us? What did I do wrong?”  
“You did nothing wrong, my love.” Victor kissed his forehead. “Sometimes nature is cruel. There isn't always a reason; you can do everything right, and these things still happen.”  
“I can't bear seeing Yurio so…so PREGNANT, you know? I'm jealous. I know it's ridiculous, and he's our friend, but I can't help hating him a little for having something I lost. I know it's not his fault, but I'm green with envy. It's not fair.” Yuri sighed, breathing in Victor’s scent as he nuzzled into his sweater. “The sooner we get to Japan, the better. I can't take much more of this.”  
“I know.” Victor murmured. “We should call your family tonight. If they say we can move back with them until we find our own place, then we can book the tickets and sort out the citizenship and shipping as soon as possible, okay?”  
“We’ll have to quit our jobs here.”  
“That's fine. We can find work in Japan.”  
“To be honest, I think we should work at the onsen. Mum and dad are getting too old to do it by themselves with only Mari to help.”  
“That's fine by me, Yuri. We can do that.” Victor nodded. “Perhaps being in a more relaxed and homely environment might increase our chances of conceiving, too? Less stress. New beginnings…”  
“I hope so.” Yuri sighed. “Anyway…I'm going to test today, remember?”  
“Of course. Shall we stop at a shop on the way home?” Victor asked as they walked side by side, holding hands.  
“No, I have a test at home that's still unopened.” Yuri replied.

  
As soon as they reached their apartment, Yuri needed to use the bathroom anyway.  
He located the test and took it with him.  
Victor waited in the living room, pacing nervously.  
When Yuri reappeared minutes later, he looked at him expectantly.  
“I thought we should read the result together.” Yuri said. “I haven't looked yet.”  
“You have some incredible restraint, my love!” Victor laughed.  
They stood closely and Yuri took a deep breath as he turned the test over.  
“Negative.” He sighed. “Again.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yuuuuriiii!” Victor’s voice sang from the hallway.  
“I'm in the kitchen!” Yuri called out in reply.  
Victor bounded in, almost tripping over their poodle, Coco’s tail.  
Coco had been adopted as a puppy two years ago, a year after Makkachin’s passing.  
The young poodle was just as excitable and loyal as her predecessor.  
Victor often said that she was Makkachin reincarnated!  
Coco huffed at the disturbance and continued to stretch herself across the floor lazily.  
“I got it! My visa!” Victor grinned. “I'm all clear to go to Japan!”  
“Perfect. I knew you would!” Yuri smiled, kissing his husband on the lips. “Here, try this.”  
He held out a spoon of something that he was making and Victor tried it.  
“This is delicious! What is this?” Victor’s eyes sparkled excitedly.  
“It’s a mild vegetable curry. You've never had curry before?” Yuri laughed.   
“No. I haven't…” Victor mused, “I've never tried Indian food. Which is absurd since I've travelled all over the world.”  
Yuri chuckled harder. “I'm glad you like it. I thought I'd give this a try. It's been years since I made it. The last time I had vegetable curry was in Detroit with Phichit.”  
“Did you ever have feelings for Phichit?” Victor blurted out.  
“Victor!? NO!” Yuri spluttered, shocked at the question. “He's my best friend. What on earth made you think that?!”  
“So you don't think he'd be opposed to helping us?”  
“Helping us with what?” Yuri asked warily.  
“To have a baby. We haven't been successful, and if I have a low sperm count now I'm getting older, maybe Phichit could be so kind as to…”  
“NO, VICTOR!”  
“I see.”  
“And there's nothing wrong with your sperm count. I got pregnant the first time we tried before! If anything, I'm the problem.” Yuri sighed.  
“How so?” Victor frowned.  
“Well I GOT pregnant easily, but my body rejected the pregnancy after a while.” Yuri looked down. “And now I can't get pregnant at all. We've been trying. A LOT!”  
“I know.” Victor grinned. “It's been wonderful.”  
“Victor…”  
“I meant to reconnect. It's been wonderful to just be intimate again.” Victor clarified. “So…I've been wondering; what would you like for our anniversary?”  
Yuri stiffened at the question. “I think you know what.”  
“I mean besides a baby. The first year of marriage is supposed to be paper! But that's so boring. What could I possibly get for you as a gift that's made of PAPER!?” Victor mused.  
Yuri said nothing.  
He served up the curry and quickly heated up the naan bread.  
“I suppose I could write you a poem? Or draw you something? But...Hmm, paper just sounds a little bit…Rubbish.” Victor continued.  
“Honestly, I'm not materialistic. You know this. I don't mind what you do; you don't need to get me a gift. I'm not expecting anything.” Yuri said as he served Victor his lunch.  
“Thank you, this looks amazing…Tastes even better!” Victor smiled, “But anyway, of course I will get you a gift.”  
“Victor…You know that three days after our anniversary, it will have been a year since the baby was conceived?” Yuri said quietly.  
Victor nodded slowly. “I do. I do know…But do we need to associate the anniversary of our wedding with losing our child? We need to hold onto the good things, Yuri. Otherwise we might never make it out of this.” He said gently.  
“Everyone wants me to shut up about it, I know. I just never thought you'd be one of them! It was your baby too.” Yuri’s voice cracked.  
Victor looked shocked. “I never wanted you to shut up about it! That's not what I meant. I just mean that we should try to celebrate the good things we still have; each other, for instance. We can't let this ruin everything good for us. Our one year wedding anniversary is so special, Yuri. Will you let me treat you? I think you deserve it.”  
Yuri nodded slowly. “I'm not sure I do deserve it, but it would be nice.”  
Victor took his hand across the table. “You do. You deserve happiness tenfold, and as your husband and your alpha, it's my duty to give that to you.”

..

“What do you mean you're moving to Japan? AGAIN?!” Yurio wept. “Fuck you, Victor! Go to hell!”  
The young Russian stormed off.  
Otabek rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“He's…He's very hormonal right now.” He said, “Sorry. I should…”  
Victor nodded, then turned to Yuri as Otabek ran after his fiancé.  
They were visiting the rink that afternoon for a casual skate, and had found the other Yuri watching Otabek training.  
They'd decided to break the news about their move to him face to face.  
“Well that went well!” Victor groaned sarcastically.   
Yuri sighed. “He has a point, I guess. I think he feels abandoned."  
“Should we take him with us?” Victor asked.  
“Oh I'm sure Yakov would LOVE that!” Yuri replied drily.  
“But Yurio isn't skating anymore.” Victor pointed out.  
“Otabek is.”  
“Ah…Hmm.”  
“Unless…” Yuri trailed off.  
“Unless what? Tell me!” Victor pressed.  
“Well, what if you coached them? After all, you're retired as a skater now, and you've got coaching experience with me, and I won gold a lot, eventually.” Yuri pointed out.  
“Hmmm…I think Yakov would kill me.” Victor laughed. “Stealing his skaters? I couldn't do that.”  
“I probably shouldn't be saying this,” Yuri sighed.  
“Saying what? Yuuuuriiiii! Tell me!” Victor whined.  
“Yakov is retiring. He found a new coach for the skaters.” Yuri said. “I accidentally overheard a conversation he was having.”  
Victor stared at his husband. “But…Then if I coached Otabek and Yurio after he's had the baby, then that only leaves Mila and Sergei.” He said.  
Their rinkmate Georgi had also retired a couple of years ago, and a young skater called Sergei had moved from his small hometown to be coached by Yakov a year before.  
He was a year younger than Yurio and had the most boring personality of anyone the skaters had ever met.  
However, he was very talented and was showing a lot of promise.  
“I will talk to Yakov and ask him!” Victor decided. “Do you think your friends at Ice Castle Hasetsu would allow me to use the rink as a training rink again?”  
“Sure…Wait, no, DON’T ASK YAKOV!!!!!” Yuri panicked.   
“Ask me what?” The older man had crept up on their conversation and Yuri went bright red.  
“I heard that you are retiring soon. Little Yurio seems very upset that we are moving back to Japan, so I was wondering if you'd mind if I coached Otabek, and also coach Yurio once their baby is born?” Victor cut to the chase. “That way, they can still compete, and we can still all be together like the happy family that we…”  
“How did you know I was retiring?” Yakov asked.  
“Oh. I overheard you discussing it. I wasn't eavesdropping, honestly. I just heard accidentally.” Victor said, covering for Yuri.  
Yakov considered it for a moment. “If that is what they want, then by all means. You've already coached one champion, I think you are perfectly capable.” He turned and walked away.  
“PERFECT!” Victor grinned. “I'll go find Yurio and tell him the good news!”  
“Remember to wear a cup, I think you'll need it. I don't want anything to sabotage our chances, Victor!” Yuri replied.

..

Minutes later, Victor returned back to Yuri at the rinkside.  
“He said he'd think about it.” He reported.  
“Well its better than a flat out no, I guess.” Yuri responded.  
“Absolutely.” Victor agreed. “Now onto more important matters; your heat is in just under a week, yes?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri replied, remembering that the same had been true a year earlier.  
“Well, I've been reading up on foods that increase our chances of conceiving, so maybe we could try eating those more often?” Victor said, whipping out his phone. “So tonight I'm making salmon for dinner. And a green, leafy salad with olive oil and balsamic vinegar dressing.”  
“Okay…?”  
“It says here that the omega 3 fatty acids in the salmon can help regulate reproductive hormones. The leafy greens are high in folate which can improve ovulation in you, and make healthier sperm in me. The olive oil reduces inflammation; inflammation can interfere with ovulation, conception and early embryo development…” Victor finished.  
Yuri nodded slowly.  
“We can try, I guess.”  
“Also, whole milk and ice cream are good; brown bread and whole wheat rice and pasta, seeds, nuts and beans…” Victor added.  
“Okay, well let’s try that then.” Yuri gave a small smile. “I'm willing to try pretty much anything.”  
“Me too. And your heat will be here in a few days…Would you still like me to…”  
“Yes. Definitely.”  
“Then it's settled. Hopefully this time it will work!”

..

  
When their anniversary rolled around, Yuri admired the present he'd made for Victor.  
There wasn't really much made out of paper that could be acceptable as a gift, but Yuri was – unbeknownst to Victor – a talented artist!  
He had spent weeks drawing, outlining and painting a portrait of them both holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other; both wearing the suits they wore for their wedding, and with a beautiful floral background with many different types and colours of flowers.  
It was a large painting, but it looked so realistic, and Yuri was proud of his handiwork.  
He couldn't wait to see the look on Victor’s face when he saw it. 

Padding into the bedroom, he leaned over Victor’s sleeping face and cupped his face in both hands, waking him up with a soft but deep kiss.  
Victor gave a small moan and hummed to himself after the kiss had been broken.  
“Yuri!” He smiled, “Good morning indeed!”  
“Happy anniversary, handsome.” Yuri purred.  
“Definitely! Happy anniversary, my love.” Victor replied, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing him again.  
“I have something for you.” Yuri grinned, picking up the frame and showing it to Victor, who gasped.  
“WOW! This is incredible!” He marvelled. “It's beautiful!”  
“Thank you. It took me weeks.” Yuri blushed.  
“You painted this!?”  
“Surprise!”  
“I had no idea you could paint and draw so well! This is amazing! Thank you.” Victor kissed his husband. “And now for my gift to you. It's not as incredible as yours, but it did take me just as long!”  
He padded into his side of the walk-in wardrobe and emerged with a large bag.  
He opened it up and showed Yuri what was inside.  
Yuri's heart skipped a beat.  
“You…you made all of these?” He whispered.  
“I did. Do you like them?” Victor asked bashfully.  
Yuri carefully plucked a handful of small, multicoloured paper cranes out of the bag.  
They were perfectly made from proper origami paper.  
Yuri knew that Victor must have spent many hours in frustration trying to master these.  
“I read the story; the Japanese tradition that folding 1000 paper cranes would help make your wish come true, and be a sign of hope and healing during hard times. I thought it was appropriate.” Victor explained.   
Yuri’s eyes filled with tears and he hugged Victor tightly. “Thank you! They're perfect. I really needed that.”  
“So a paper anniversary isn't so rubbish after all, hmm?” Victor smiled.  
“Honestly, I think this might be the best gift I've ever been given. Besides you.” Yuri buried his face into Victor’s neck, breathing in his comforting scent.  
“And if our wish does come true, we can hang some of these cranes on our future baby’s mobile, too.” Victor pointed out.   
Yuri just nodded in agreement, hoping more than anything that day would come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

Yuri's heat hit him on time this month;  
Victor has gone out to buy some last minute supplies, and had just returned when the smell of caramel and vanilla hit him.  
He growled hungrily.  
Yuri's heat scent always drove him wild, and today was no exception.  
Taking the supplies with him into the nest, he hovered in the doorway waiting to be invited in by the omega.  
Yuri spotted him and looked delighted, pulling him down into the nest.  
“My alpha. I need you.” He purred, his mouth claiming his husband’s.  
They were soon stripping naked, and Victor inserted one finger into the slick-leaking entrance, his tongue occupied with lapping at Yuri's nipples.  
Yuri threw his head back as Victor inserted a second finger.  
This was the horniest Yuri had been in almost a year!  
His heats had well and truly gone back to normal!  
In fact…  
“Vitya. I'm coming!” He gasped, and sure enough, his penis was erupting with thick ropes of white, as his hole dripped with slick.  
Victor pressed his nose into Yuri's scent gland and inhaled, before sucking and gently biting.  
“Bite harder.” Yuri instructed.  
Victor nipped him and then bit his earlobe, causing Yuri to hiss in pleasure.  
Victor's arm was tiring.  
He now had three fingers inside his mate, and Yuri was begging for more.  
So Victor obliged.  
He pushed his cock into Yuri's drenched hole and slammed into him, just the way his lover liked it.  
“You're such a hungry omega today, aren't you, baby? I've missed this. I've missed you being so wet and loud, and so so DIRTY.” Victor praised as Yuri moaned loudly beneath him.  
The sounds of skin slapping, moans and breaths, and the lewd sound of the sticky, wet slick and come mixed together filled the room.  
Victor looked down at where he and Yuri were connected, watching his cock move in and out, covered in wetness, and it drove him to his point.  
His knot swelled as Yuri came again, the knot pressing the sweet cluster of nerves that tipped him over the edge.  
Victor's movement was limited now that he was so enlarged, and every stroke felt tighter and better!  
He felt the familiar rush and held Yuri's hips up and then orgasm crashed over him; a flood of semen filling his lover from his engorged knot.  
Victor growled in pleasure, whispering in Yuri's ear how he was breeding him, and how he was his and no one else's.

That night, they endured five more rounds before they tired.  
Victor had knotted every time, and was convinced in his rutting state that they'd made a baby this time.

..

Two weeks later, however, they found that this wasn't the case.  
“Damn it!” Yuri hurled the negative test out of the window and watched it land in the highest branches of a tree.  
He didn't care.  
Victor watched sadly as Yuri sank onto the sofa, slumped forward with tears in his eyes.  
“Why? Just WHY? What's wrong with me?”  
“Perhaps we should seek some help after all.” Victor said gently as he sat beside his husband and slipped an arm around him.  
“You said they wouldn't do anything until we've been trying for at least six months!” Yuri snapped. “Anyway, what's the point? We’re moving to Japan in four days.”  
“We can get some help out there, can't we?”  
“Well yes, but…You’ll be far too busy coaching!”  
“They turned me down.” Victor said.  
“What? Why?!” Yuri frowned.  
“Both of them are retiring to have their child.” Victor smiled.  
Yuri was puzzled. “Then why on earth are they coming with us on the flight? Yurio said they're moving out there too.”  
“To stay close to us.”  
“Oh. I hope Mari remembers to keep a room spare for them to…”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No. They're getting their own place.” Victor explained. “Friends, we may be, but Otabek and I both agreed that we don't want another alpha sleeping so close by whilst our omegas are either in heat or pregnant or giving birth.”  
“Um…But both Yurio and I are bonded to our own alphas.” Yuri pointed out.  
“Still.” Victor replied. “You’re scent is overwhelming and so delicious. I don't want another alpha to smell you and want you. Or to try anything. You're mine.” He growled softly.  
Yuri rubbed his head against Victor. “Easy…” he soothed, releasing some of his pheromones to calm Victor. “I wouldn't want anyone else.”  
“Sorry. It's just that you're so beautiful and so amazing; so many alphas have expressed their attraction to you. Chris for example! And that insufferable Canadian!” Victor's growl deepened.  
“Stop it! Chris is bonded and so is Jean-Jacques. I wouldn't want either of them anyway.” Yuri said firmly.  
“But…What if I can't give you what you want? And they can? Would you leave me if they further expressed their interest?” Victor asked.  
“No. If I can't have a baby with you naturally, then we can adopt.” Yuri answered, placing his palm on Victor’s chest and leaning in to kiss him lovingly.  
“Hmm…Maybe we should do that if this fails.” Victor agreed. “Although I would really love if the child was our own.”  
“Me too.” Yuri sighed.

..

The flight to Japan wasn't much fun for poor Yurio who got sick three times, and the rest of the flight he spent asleep.  
“I'm never usually airsick.” He complained as they finally stepped off the plane in Fukuoka and walked through the tunnel to the airport building. “I think this pregnancy is doing it.”  
“Ah well, we're off the plane now.” Otabek said, stroking Yurio's hair.  
Victor and Yuri were striding ahead, trying hard not to be jealous of or annoyed by their friend’s pregnancy complaints..  
“This will be harder than I thought.” Yuri whispered to Victor. “We were meant to be getting away from all this.”  
“It will be okay, lapochka. He only has another 6 weeks to go.” Victor soothed.  
“I can't believe it's been that long.” Yuri murmured.  
“Me neither.” Victor replied, lacing his fingers through Yuri's. “We’ll get there one day, Yuri. Whatever it takes.” He whispered, kissing Yuri's hand.

The train journey took over two hours, and by the time the group had arrived in Hasetsu, they were completely exhausted.  
“We will be staying in a hotel until our apartment is ready.” Otabek explained.  
“Okay, but I know it's expensive, so if it gets too much then please come to the resort. We will be happy to put you up.” Yuri smiled. “Would you like to come for dinner tonight at least? We have pork cutlet bowls!”  
“Mmm thanks but I still feel queasy.” Yurio replied, “Beka, you can go if you want.”  
“I'm not going to leave you alone, Yura.” The Kazakh said, putting his arm around his boyfriend. “Thank you for the invitation, but I think we will go to our hotel and rest. I can order soup or plain noodles or rice for Yura through room service if he feels up to eating.”  
“Alright; take care you two. Rest well.” Yuri and Victor waved the younger couple off as they dragged their cases to the hotel.  
“Pork cutlet bowls?” Victor beamed as they walked the short distance to Yu-Topia.  
Yuri laughed. “Mum promised she'd make us some when I called her from the airport to say we’d landed.” He confirmed.  
Coco stopped suddenly to sniff at a statue of a cat, and began barking, dancing at the end of her leash.  
“Come on!” Victor laughed. “It's not a real cat!”  
Coco trotted alongside her masters and followed them into the building once they reached Yu-Topia.

“One double room please.” Yuri grinned, leaning on the reception desk.  
Mari looked up and then grabbed her brother, pulling him into a big hug over the counter.  
“YURI!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!”  
“Wow. You've got more affectionate over the years.” Yuri croaked. “Your vice grip hasn't changed though.”  
“Sorry. Hey Victor!” Mari hugged him now, much to his surprise. “I hope you've been looking after my baby brother?”  
“Oh yes. He's being looked after.” Victor replied.  
He hadn't meant it in a dirty way, but Mari gave an impish grin. “Oh reeeaally? Hmmm so tell me, Victor; is he being a bad boy and doing anything to you which might disgrace the family name?” She teased.  
“Mari!” Yuri spluttered.  
“No, not at all. He's an upstanding citizen as always.” Victor replied, a little confused.  
“Oh, UPSTANDING, hmm?”  
“C’mon Victor. Let's go to our room.” Yuri said quickly, leading Victor by his hand to their bedroom.  
They now used what had once been Victor's room when he'd stayed to coach Yuri in their first season together.  
It was bigger, and had a double bed, unlike Yuri's former bedroom which only housed a single.  
“What was Mari talking about?” Victor asked as they walked out of the reception area.  
Yuri looked behind them and caught Mari grinning at them.  
“Она спрашивала тебя о нашей интимной жизни." Yuri replied in Russian so that she couldn't understand them.  
Victor gasped, scandalised, as he blinked in shock at his sister in law.  
“I'm sorry! I didn't know she was being dirty!”  
“It's okay. I kind of guessed. God she's embarrassing!”  
“Oh Yuuuuriiii…” Victor wrapped his arms around his husband’s middle, “Speak my language again. You're so good at it now! Speak it to me in bed, won't you? You sound so sexy when you speak Russian; I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself if you tell me dirty things in my language during sex.”  
Yuri smiled seductively. “Hmm…Well if that's the case, then I'll make sure to do just that!”  
“Oh Yuri. I want to take you now.” Victor leaned in to kiss him, but his lover's startled expression stopped him.  
Victor frowned, and then turned his head, following Yuri's gaze, and swallowed.  
“Ah, good evening once again, Mari.” Victor said sheepishly.  
“I just brought you some fresh bedsheets…Sounds like I should have brought two lots!” She sniggered.  
Neither of the couple said anything as Mari handed them the sheets and walked away, giggling to herself.  
“Oh GOD!” Yuri facepalmed himself and hid his eyes in embarrassment.  
“I forgot how little privacy we have here.” Victor pulled a face as they slid the bedroom door shut behind them.  
“I didn't. I still remember when my mum caught you doing me over the rocks in the onsen back when we were engaged.” Yuri groaned, his face beetroot.  
“That was such a hot session…Well, until we were caught, at least.” Victor recalled.  
Yuri sighed. “Vitya, how are we supposed to try for a baby with paper thin walls? My family will hear everything! Maybe coming here was a mistake.”  
“No, no. We will just have to be careful,” Victor replied, tenderly brushing Yuri's hair out of his eyes. “They know how heats work. They know you're an omega and I'm an alpha…They surely can't expect us to stay celibate?”  
“I know. But…I kept them awake on and off for years when I first presented and started getting heats. They're older now and need rest.”  
“I think maybe we should be honest with them then.” Victor said. “Embarrassing, maybe, but if they know we're trying to have a baby, perhaps they'll be understanding?”  
“I guess you're right. But we should tell them tomorrow; right now I can smell food! And all I can think about right now is having dinner and going to sleep!” Yuri answered, emitting a yawn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Она спрашивала тебя о нашей интимной жизни." = "she was asking about our sex life."
> 
>  
> 
> (That translation may or may not be 100% accurate; I used a translator.)


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Victor let Yuri sleep in.  
They had greeted his parents the night before and eaten a meal together, until Yuri had unintentionally drifted off to sleep on Victor's shoulder after they'd eaten.  
Eventually, everyone drifted off to bed and Victor carried his husband bridal-style to their bedroom and laid him down, carefully undressing him before covering him with the bedsheets.  
And then had come the soft kisses on Yuri's cheeks and temple. “Goodnight, my prince.” Victor had whispered, before undressing himself and cuddling up to his love, wrapping him in his arms and falling asleep.

 

Victor was helping Yuri's family to prepare breakfast and clean the table when Yuri finally emerged.  
The Russian spied him and smiled fondly at how cute Yuri looked in the morning; his hair was flattened, his eyes were shiny and he just looked so soft.  
‘So beautiful’ Victor thought to himself.  
He secretly admired Yuri's sleeping face quite often, too.  
He loved just how vulnerable and cute Yuri looked, and how handsome he was!  
Victor's heart swelled with love at the sight of Yuri tying the bow on his sweatpants and giving a sleepy smile to Victor, falling into his arms for a morning cuddle.  
“Good morning my love.” Victor hummed.   
“Morning gorgeous.” Yuri replied tiredly. “Do you need a hand, mum?”  
“No thank you dear, it's done. Victor says you have some important news to tell us?” Yuri's mother replied as she carried a dish over to the table.  
Yuri frowned for a moment, and then remembered the conversation the night before.   
“Ah…Hmm yeah, we do.” He nodded.  
The family sat around the table eagerly, and his father smiled kindly at his son.   
“What is this news? Don't keep us in suspense!”  
“Well…We…Um. Victor, why don't you tell them?” Yuri blushed deeply.  
“Yuri, are you embarrassed?” Victor asked.  
“No! I just don't know how to say it.” Yuri answered. But he took a breath anyway; “As you know, Victor and I lost our baby a while ago.” He started, and his family nodded sadly.  
“Well, the thing is…We are trying again. So…Um…”  
“Basically what he's saying is that he and Victor will be having a lot of sex. So we might need to invest in some earplugs.” Mari elaborated.  
“Hey! Don't cheapen this!” Yuri hurled at his sister, “We really are trying to get pregnant again. We want nothing more, and we're trying everything. We haven't been successful so far, and…”  
He broke off, his voice cracking.  
Victor curled an arm around him comfortingly.  
“We haven't been successful.” Victor picked up, “Yuri blames himself, and I blame myself. We're trying everything we can, and we will be looking for a specialist to help give us advice. But, well, if you're not comfortable with said…activities... happening under your roof, I will happily find somewhere else for us to live. We of course will respect your home and your rules.”  
Yuri nodded in agreement.  
Victor had worded it perfectly; mature, polite, respectful and to the point.  
Hiroko and Toshiya exchanged a look; an unheard agreement passing between them.  
“You do what you need to do, dear.” Hiroko smiled.   
“We’re happy you're trying again. We really would love a grandchild!” Toshiya added.  
“We are used to Yuri's heats; we wear earplugs to bed anyway to drown out any outside noises.” Hiroko explained. “Please don't be embarrassed. We can't hear you at night.”  
Yuri visibly relaxed, feeling relieved that that was the case.  
Victor bowed his head. “Thank you. I promise to respect your home as always.”

..

“Well that talk went better than I thought it would.” Yuri said as they went for their morning jog an hour after breakfast. “Thank you.”  
“Why are you thanking me?” Victor chuckled.   
“Because I lost my nerve and you took control of the situation.” Yuri replied. “Really well, may I add!”  
“Think nothing of it. It's not something we should be ashamed of; sex is a part of life, as is breeding.” Victor shrugged. “There's such a stigma attached to sex! But why should there be? It's not dirty; it's natural. Regardless of gender.”  
“True.” Yuri agreed, checking his watch. “Soooo…I still don't believe that I'm your only sexual partner EVER.”  
“And I can see why you'd think that. But I have no reason to lie to you, Yuri. I never had the time to be with anyone before, or so I thought. Until I met you. Thankfully, we were both skaters so we understood the hectic schedules and knew we could make it work.” Victor took a sharp intake of breath as he tripped accidentally. Then he continued, “I wanted my first time to be with someone I love.”  
“Me too.” Yuri smiled, “It’s just that you have such a healthy viewpoint on sex for someone who has only ever been with me.”  
“Really? So you don't agree?”  
“No, I do.”  
“But you've only been with me.”  
“Yeah, but just because I wanted to wait for the right person, that doesn't mean that I think sex is like, taboo!”  
“Exactly my point.” Victor smiled.  
Yuri grinned and nodded. “Fair enough.”

They continued to jog in silence for a few minutes, until Yuri spoke again;  
“Victor? Do you think we’ll ever get a chance to be parents?”  
Victor slowed to a walk, and Yuri slowed with him.  
“Of course I do.” The Russian nodded, pausing to take a drink of water from the bottle. “Whether it's naturally or adoption, we will be parents.”  
“But adoption can take years.” Yuri whispered.  
“I know, Yuri. But I think we have to take whatever we can get. It will be worth it. Someday we will have a child to love and take care of.”

..

Spring and Summer were passing fast; it was now August and Yurio and Otabek had welcomed their daughter into the world a while ago.  
It was now over a year ago that Yuri and Victor had lost their baby.  
They had sought out professional help, and had continued with their healthier diets.  
The couple were having sex almost every night now.   
And as for Yuri's heats, he was craving Victor multiple times with each wave.  
But still, nothing was happening.  
A recent fertility test had shown nothing was actually wrong with either of them.  
So why, then, could they not conceive?  
“This is hopeless!” Yuri wept one night. “There's obviously something wrong!”  
“But all of our tests came back negative. We just can't seem to crack the case.” Victor replied as he softly stroked his husband’s hair.  
“We've done everything we possibly can though!” Yuri sniffed. “What else can we do?!”  
“Be patient?”  
“I'm so tired of waiting and trying for something that just won't happen.”  
“You have another heat coming up in two weeks. Perhaps we should try now? And then again in two weeks.”  
“You mean like take a two week break from sex in between?!”  
“No, but we have LESS sex next week in the lead up to your heat. Maybe trying now would be a good idea? I have a hunch…” Victor mused.  
“Oh?” Yuri looked at him expectantly.  
“Yes; for beta females, they ovulate two weeks before their usual menstrual period. I know you're an omega and your heat is when you're supposed to be the most fertile, but it hasn't been working for us. Maybe we could up the ante this week? It's worth a try…” Victor gave Yuri an even gaze and a soft smile.  
The Japanese sighed. “I guess. But I'm pretty sure I know what the result will be.”  
“At least we will have tried, my love.” Victor kissed him softly on the cheeks and then the lips.   
“I can't believe I'm turning 30 in two months and we still have no child.” Yuri shook his head.  
“Hey!” Victor poked him in the arm jokingly, “I’m going to be 34!”  
“Ughhhhh.” Yuri groaned. “But you still don't look a day over 21.”  
“Oh now I know you're being dishonest!” Victor laughed.  
“I'm not! You definitely have the libido of a 21 year old, that's for sure.” Yuri chuckled, and then yelped as Victor tickled him mercilessly.  
They eventually stopped, breathless and grinning with Victor on top of Yuri, pinning him down to stop any further tickle protests.  
“I love you, Victor.” Yuri said, blushing slightly.  
Victor smiled broadly, nuzzling their noses together. “I love you too, Yuri.” He murmured, “We’ll get there. Soon. I can feel it.”  
“Hmm…I can feel it digging into my hipbone!” Yuri chuckled, looking down at the obvious tent in Victor's jeans.  
The platinum haired man looked down and turned red. “Ah, oops! Sorry!”  
“Don't be. I want it. I want you!” Yuri replied, gently tugging Victor's shirt collar until he brought his head down and their lips collided in a passionate kiss with plenty of tongue.

Clothes were peeled off and strewn across the floor, their owners now engaged in a particularly hot session.  
Yuri was on his back, one leg over his lover’s shoulder, whilst Victor held Yuri's hips up as he thrust into his stretched hole, using all of his muscles and incredible flexibility to deliver a wet and hot blowjob to Yuri's cock whilst fucking him.  
Yuri was unable to help himself; he was moaning and saying Victor's name as the sweet spot deep inside his hole was assaulted by Victor's erection.  
Pre-come drizzled out of his own hard penis, and his husband was lapping it up hungrily, delivering a low growl of approval.  
Victor wasn't rutting, and he wasn't even close, but his cock still swelled; Yuri felt it.  
He knew alphas could sometimes knot outside of rutting, and it felt like this is what was happening!  
“Knot in me, Vitya. Breed me.” He encouraged.  
Victor tightened his grip on Yuri as his knot grew, his balls tightening and rising up as orgasm crashed over him, ejecting his seed into Yuri.  
It felt like a lot had been ejaculated!  
Victor continued to pulse inside Yuri as he teased the latter’s slit with the tip of his tongue, and then used the same action on his balls, causing Yuri to cry out as he came, covering his stomach in come.

Both men panted, trying hard to regain their breath.  
Victor slithered up the bed and fell into place beside Yuri, wrapping him in his arms from behind, his knot still very much inside his mate.  
Yuri turned his head so that they could make out some more.   
“That was incredible!” Victor hummed. “We weren't stressed for once!”  
“Mmmm!” Yuri replied, unable to form words just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered some angst?  
> I think you did ;)

As Yuri's heat approached, he busied himself with making a nest out of Victor's clothes and various blankets and towels.  
He was feeling the effects of his upcoming heat already and swallowed down his disappointment.  
They'd been unsuccessful.  
Again.  
Victor hovered in the doorway; he knew.  
“I can smell your disappointment, lapochka.” He said softly. “But have you tested?”  
“What's the point? My heat is already approaching. I can feel it.” Tears stung Yuri's eyes harshly.  
“I suppose you're right.” Victor swallowed the lump in his throat.  
Yuri suddenly hurled the pile of clothes he was holding at the wall, and then destroyed his nest.  
“Yuri! Stop! Stop it…Your lovely nest!” Victor made a grab for him and put his arms around him.  
“I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE! I DON’T WANT TO BUILD MORE NESTS! I DON’T WANT MORE HEATS AND I DON’T WANT TO TRY ANYMORE!” Yuri yelled.  
Victor held him tightly and cuddled him. “Shhh, shhh, it's okay darling.”  
“No it isn't. Why am I broken, Victor? Why is my body broken?”  
“Love, it isn't. We've both been cleared of infertility.”  
“They're wrong! They must be!” Yuri wept into Victor's shoulder. “I can't do this anymore. I can't try anymore. The disappointment and the failure is destroying me. It's KILLING ME.”  
Victor's eyes spilled tears of their own and he tried so hard not to speak because if he did, he'd start crying too.  
Instead, he just cuddled Yuri in his arms.  
“I mean it Victor. After this heat, I give up. I'm going back on suppressants.” Yuri wiped his eyes. “I can't take this anymore. We’ll have to adopt or something.”  
Victor nodded.  
At least adoption was still an option.  
That was something.  
“Let's make your last heat for a while special then, shall we?” He smiled sadly. “Let's rebuild your nest how YOU want it. If you don't want sex, then I'll suppress and just be here with you; my scent should be enough? It has been before.”  
“Would you mind? What would YOU like?”  
“You to be happy, Yuri. Truthfully.”  
“Well, I'm not. So…If there are any requests you have, then please tell me. This is your last heat with me for a while too.” Yuri replied, his big chocolate brown and amber-flecked eyes shining.  
Victor thought for a moment.  
“I would like us to hang the paper cranes around the room.” He said.  
“That's all?” Yuri laughed a little despite his tears.  
“Yes. I think we need them right now.” Victor pressed their foreheads together.  
Yuri nodded. “Okay. Maybe we can rope the others in to help? There are a thousand of them, after all!”

..

The following morning, Yuri, Victor, Yuri's family and even Yurio and Otabek were hole-punching small holes into the wings of the paper cranes and threading them onto red string.  
When they were finally done, Victor hung the cranes around the room on picture hooks.  
“What does this mean, again?” Yurio asked as he bottle fed his daughter.  
“Hope, healing and luck, basically.” Victor replied. “We need a lot of all three right now.”  
The younger Russian nodded.  
“If…If you ever want a surrogate…”  
“Thank you. But we couldn't ask that of you and Otabek. You'd become attached to the child, and then have to give it up. We couldn't put you through that.” Victor gave a small smile. “But thank you for offering.”  
Yurio sighed. “Katsuki looks so sad these days. Almost like he's…Well. Dying.”  
Victor's heart pounded. “Please don't say that.” His voice broke.  
“I'm sorry, I…” Yurio was interrupted by Otabek who placed a hand on his shoulder. “I didn't mean that.”  
“I know. But I'm scared that you might be right.” Victor swallowed.

That night, after everyone had left them alone and gone to bed, Yuri’s heat hit him.  
It wasn't very intense, and Victor assumed that that was because Yuri was heartbreakingly depressed.  
Even in the haze of his heat, Yuri didn't call out for Victor or ask for sex.  
Victor lay with him, sharing his scent whilst Yuri lazily pleasured himself – if you could even call it that!  
He couldn't even be bothered, which suited him just fine since his heat was weaker than usual.  
Yuri softly stroked his cock and fingered himself until he released, half-heartedly.  
He barely even made a noise!  
In fact, Yuri only endured two mild rounds of it before he tired.  
Victor made him clean himself up, eat something, and then Yuri fell asleep, his head on Victor's chest; the sound of his alpha’s heartbeat soothing him to sleep.

..

Yuri awoke the following morning feeling hollow.  
It wasn't often that he woke up before Victor, but today, he had.  
He gazed down at his sleeping husband; he was so effortlessly handsome.  
Even when he was asleep!  
Yuri gently brushed a strand of platinum hair out of Victor's eye and gave a sad smile.  
“I'm so sorry I'm such a disappointment. I've let you down.” He tearfully pressed a feather light kiss on Victor’s cheek and then stroked it softly.  
Victor sighed contentedly in his sleep, nuzzling into Yuri's hand, and in particular, his wrist where he also had small scent glands.  
Yuri already knew his heat wouldn't continue; sometimes his moods stopped his heats; he'd experienced this before.  
He made the decision to call his doctor and ask for some suppressants.  
Silently slipping out of the nest, he unplugged his phone and tiptoed out of the room to make the call.

Victor appeared in the hallway after Yuri had ended the call.  
The Russian at least had some sweats on now, but his torso was bare; his muscles rippling under his alabaster skin.  
He looked sexy even with slightly messy hair and having just woken up!  
“Morning!” He murmured, kissing Yuri's hair.  
“Morning, sexy!” Yuri replied. “I uh…I called the doctor. They're going to give me some more suppressants. Today.”  
Victor blinked. “But that's so soon. You really meant it, didn’t you?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah.” He whispered. “But I guess this means we can start looking into adoption.”  
“I suppose.”  
They hugged tightly, their hearts breaking still.  
“Anyway. We should eat breakfast.” Yuri said, lacing his fingers through the alpha’s and leading him into the kitchen.

..

After breakfast, Yuri and Victor waited a while before going on their usual run together, before coming home to shower.  
They showered together, cleaning each other and taking care of one another.  
Both men were so sad, yet they knew that this was it.  
This was their plan now.  
It made them emotional of course, and they spent at least five minutes under the spray, just holding each other and letting the tears pour out.

When the time came for Yuri to go to his appointment, he wanted to go alone.  
Reluctantly, he walked the short distance from Yu-Topia to the doctor’s.  
He didn't have long to wait, fortunately, and he was promptly called into the office, and found himself sitting on a squashy chair, explaining his predicament to the doctor.  
“I'm very sorry it hasn't worked out for you.” Dr Oshiro sympathised. “Are you sure that giving up and going back onto suppressants is really what you want?”  
Yuri sighed. “None of this is what I WANT. But I have to accept defeat. I don't have the right mentality to continue trying for a baby. It's ripping us both apart. We've decided to apply for adoption.”  
“Okay. I'll need to run a few tests first to match you to a suitable suppressant.” Dr Oshiro said.

She drew a little blood and provided Yuri with a sample bottle and pointed him in the direction of the lavatory.  
Once he'd provided the sample, she measured his blood pressure and heart rate, then asked him some questions about his and his family's health.  
“Okay…Let me see which suppressants will be best for you…” Dr Oshiro said.  
“Ah. Yuri, when was your last heat?”  
“Yesterday. Well, last night. It was really short and I barely had anything; two waves and even then they were pretty tame. My alpha and I didn't have sex. I sort of half-assed pleasured myself, then that was it. Over. But I'm diagnosed with mental illnesses, and they've affected my heats like this before.” Yuri explained.  
“Hmmm. I'm sorry, Yuri, but I can't give you suppressants. You can use masking soap and spray to hide your scent, though.” Dr Oshiro apologised.  
“Too close to my heat?” Yuri sighed.  
“No…You're pregnant, Yuri!” The doctor grinned. “Your blood and urine tests are both positive for pregnancy! You did it! Congratulations!”  
Yuri's head was spinning.  
He couldn't take it in.  
Finally, FINALLY they had conceived, but instead of feeling relief and excitement, he felt fear.

On the way home from the doctor’s, he sloped into the pharmacy and purchased some masking soap, spray and a digital home pregnancy test which told you how far along you were.  
He also purchased some over the counter suppressants instead.  
He had no idea what made him think or act like this, besides pure and total fear.  
Why was he so scared?  
This is what they'd wanted for so long…But now it had happened and he was petrified that this pregnancy would end up like the last one.

Stopping off at the supermarket, he used the toilet and ripped open the digital test, peeing on the stick and then waiting for the result…  
This had to be wrong.  
He just couldn't be pregnant.  
But it wasn't.  
And he was.  
1-2 weeks.  
Yuri stared at the test again…Yes, it was definitely positive.  
1-2 weeks pregnant.  
It was barely anything.  
He threw the test in the trash and washed his hands, bolting out of the door and the shop.  
Arriving back at Yu-Topia, Yuri spotted Victor working on the reception desk.  
Now that Victor was an actual employee there, he had his own name badge, and it was adorable how proud of it he was!  
Yuri smiled at him now, despite himself.  
Victor was such a good, hardworking person with so much love to give.  
And here, he was wasting it on Yuri.  
‘You've already disappointed Victor enough.’ Yuri's mind hissed cruelly. ‘If you miscarry this baby too, he will leave you. No omega is worth being with if they can't bear children.’  
Yuri swallowed hard.  
Victor wouldn't leave…would he?  
Yuri wasn't sure; he'd already miscarried Victor's baby before. What if it did happen again?!  
Victor smiled at Yuri. “Hello my love! How was it? Did you get the suppressants?”  
Yuri took a deep breath.  
He meant to tell him. He did.  
But instead, he nodded and gave a smile; “Yep!” He said, mentally kicking himself. “I got them.”  
Yuri had never felt so ashamed of himself in all his life.


	7. Chapter 7

‘I need to tell him.’ Yuri thought to himself that evening as they lay in bed.  
But every time he tried, he lost his nerve entirely.  
He was in a constant battle with his mind.  
It constantly told him that Victor would leave him if he miscarried again.  
After what happened with Yuri's last pregnancy, even 12 weeks wasn't safe anymore to tell anyone!  
He couldn't hide this forever, though!   
He would be showing before too long; he couldn't hide it!  
Although it helped that it was autumn now, so he could wear baggy clothes.  
Yuri desperately wanted to share the news and his fears with Victor, but the cruel irony was that it was the fear which stopped him from doing just that!  
He couldn't lose a second baby.  
But then again, he couldn't lie to Victor.  
He had to tell him!  
But once again, his anxiety intervened; ‘1-2 weeks is far too early! Anything could happen. At least wait a few weeks.’  
Yuri agreed with that, somewhat.  
But the idea of possibly dealing with that alone terrified him.  
He stole a look at Victor, who was reading an article on adoption.  
He had to tell him the truth; he couldn't hurt the man he loved like this.  
“Um…Victor?”  
‘If you tell him, you'll only jinx it. If you lose this baby too, he will leave. No one wants a broken omega!’  
“Yes, Yuri?” Victor looked up at him.  
“…I love you.” Yuri said instead.  
“I love you too.” Victor replied with a huge grin on his face, as he wrapped Yuri in his arms. “Don't worry, lapochka. We can still adopt, like you said! We will be parents, I know it!”  
‘Oh yes we will! Well…Maybe.’ Yuri thought to himself.  
He felt terrible for not confessing to Victor.  
He was the father, for god's sake!  
If Yuri couldn't tell him, who could he tell?   
He had to tell someone, but who did he know that would definitely keep a secret?  
And then the thought dawned on him.  
But he'd have to wait until morning now…  
“I'm going to get some sleep. It's been kind of a rough day.” Yuri said.  
“Okay, handsome. Sleep well.” Victor kissed him lovingly, which made Yuri feel even worse;  
He was keeping such a huge secret from Victor, and didn't feel he deserved any of his kisses.  
He snuggled down to sleep, trying hard not to cry.  
‘Please Victor, please forgive me.’ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

..

Victor was working on the reception again the next morning after breakfast like he usually did on Thursdays, so Yuri decided to go for a run on his own like normally did on a Thursday.  
Nothing unusual about that…  
Except he was going to pay a visit to Yurio and Otabek.  
They had moved into their new home not long before their little girl had been born, and it wasn't far; it was on Yuri's usual jog route.  
He ran at a careful pace, passing locals and greeting them as he did so.  
After a few minutes, he reached a small house, and walked up the path, ringing the doorbell.  
He could hear a baby crying inside, and footsteps approaching the door before the door opened and Otabek stood there.  
“Hello Yuri. How are you?”  
“Hi. I'm uh…Hmm. How are you?”  
Otabek frowned a little. “You look like you could do with a hot drink. Come in.”  
“Thank you.”  
Yuri gratefully stepped inside.  
“I didn't mean to wake Nina. Sorry.” He said.  
“Oh no, she wasn't asleep. She was hungry. Yura’s giving her a bottle now.” Otabek smiled as he led Yuri through to the main room.  
Yurio looked up from where he was bottle feeding their daughter.  
“Oh hey Katsudon.” He greeted. “What's with you? You look like shit.”  
“Yura!” Otabek scolded.  
“I mean he looks upset. Troubled.” Yurio clarified.  
“I am.” Yuri admitted. “I…I need to tell someone. Someone I can trust not to tell Victor. Not until I'm ready.”  
“Oh god did you cheat on him!?”  
“NO! I would never do that to him!”  
“Then what is it?” Yurio frowned.  
“I…” Yuri took a deep breath. “I'm pregnant.”  
The other two men’s mouths fell open.  
“Finally!”  
“Congratulations!”  
“Yeah. Thanks. I think.” Yuri replied awkwardly.  
“It's what you both hoped for, right?” Yurio was confused, “So why don't you want to tell Victor? He IS the father isn't he?”  
“Of course he is! I just told you I don't cheat!” Yuri sighed. “I'm scared.”  
“Well, pregnancy is no picnic, so I can see why.” Yurio said.  
“That's not what I mean.” Yuri swallowed.  
Otabek seemed to have understood, as his expression changed and he nodded slowly.  
“You're afraid that if you tell him, it will get his hopes up, and you've already miscarried once, so you're scared it might happen again and it will hurt him.” The Kazakh guessed.  
“Got it in one.” Yuri nodded. “I just…I feel like if I lose another baby, he might leave. He might think I'm a useless omega and leave me for another. He will find someone better.”  
He couldn't stop the tears falling down his face, and Otabek took over feeding the baby whilst Yurio got to his feet and hugged Yuri.  
“What are you doing?” Yuri frowned.  
“Hugging you.”  
“You don't DO hugs.”  
“Yeah well, this is a one off. You need it.” Yurio replied.  
He shared some of his scent to help calm the Japanese, even if only a little.  
“Look; we had our…differences…in the past, but I know you really well now. And I know Victor.” Yurio started, “Nobody makes him happier than you do. He's happy with you. Even when you're both sad and broken, he's STILL happy with you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really. He won't leave. Anyway...How far along are you?”  
“Uh 1-2 weeks, the test said.” Yuri recalled.  
“Hmm…Maybe that is a little bit early.” Otabek reasoned. “If you really don't want us to tell him for now, then we won't.”  
“Yeah, it's not our place. But he does need to know eventually.” The blonde agreed. “Well, it'll be hard to hide in a few weeks!”  
“I lost our last baby at 13 weeks.” Yuri said sadly, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. “I can't tell him before then. I just can't.”  
“But he will notice, surely?” Otabek mused.  
“I'll have to hide it.” Yuri shrugged. “Good thing autumn is approaching; I can cover up.”  
“Hmmm I think 13 weeks or more is still too long…” Yurio grimaced. “Victor can be an airhead sometimes, but he really isn't stupid; he’ll figure it out.”  
Yuri nodded. “I know. It's not like I'm TRYING to hide it from him. Not like that. I just…It's…”  
“We get it.” Yurio nodded. “You're scared and I can't blame you. I can't ever imagine losing Nina. I grew so attached to being pregnant as soon as I found out.”  
“Exactly.” Yuri whispered. “I feel like a part of me died that day, and part of Victor died that day. I can't be the reason for killing him, not again.” He wept, covering his eyes.  
Otabek and Yurio exchanged a worried glance.   
“If I may, Yuri?” Otabek said gently, “My opinion on your life, your body, your baby doesn't mean anything really. However…You can't deal with this all by yourself. But I understand you not wanting to tell Victor. Someone needs to be there for you. And since we're the only people who know, if you need any advice or any help…Well…We’re here. Right, Yura?”  
“Definitely.” The blonde nodded. “We’ll help you. Just…Promise you'll tell him once you feel safe enough to do so?”  
Yuri nodded. “Of course! I can't exactly hide a pregnancy forever!”  
“You are keeping it, I assume?” Otabek asked.  
“I am. Of course! This is what we've always wanted.” Yuri nodded, “I'm just terrified.”  
“Well, you don't have to be terrified alone.”   
“Thank you. Seriously.”  
“Of course!”

..

Yuri returned home and sneaked in whilst Victor was busy with checking in some new guests.  
People flocked to this onsen now, knowing that Victor and Yuri were here; two famous, handsome, celebrity ex-athletes!  
Victor didn't see Yuri slip by and head to their room.  
He hid the box of suppressants in his bedside drawer.  
He obviously wasn't going to take them, but Victor needed to at least THINK he was taking them for a while!  
Yuri had a quick wash with his masking soap and then sprayed himself with the masking spray.  
Taking a deep breath, he changed his clothes and put on his badge, ready to help in the kitchen.

As he passed by reception, Victor was just going on his break.  
“There you are! I didn't see you come back.” He greeted his husband with a kiss.  
“You were swamped, so…” Yuri shrugged, plastering on a smile.  
“Ah yes. It's busy here… You smell…Different.” Victor frowned.  
“Oh, I masked my scent.” Yuri admitted.  
“Hmmm yes. Quite a lot of alphas checked in today. I hope they're not after you.” Victor growled lightly.  
“I sincerely doubt that!” Yuri snorted.  
“Come, lets have a drink.” Victor led Yuri through to the living quarters and the family kitchen.  
Victor and Yuri usually drank coffee.  
So when Victor had made the hot drink and presented it to Yuri, the latter took it absentmindedly, and took a sip.  
Suddenly he remembered…  
‘What the hell are you doing?! You can't drink caffeine!’ His mind screamed.  
Yuri instantly spat out the mouthful, coughing.  
Victor patted him on the back. “Are you okay?”  
“Y-yeah. Sorry. Um…This is kind of…Bitter.” Yuri stammered.  
“Hmm, now that you mention it, it does taste a little strong.” Victor wrinkled his nose. “How about some juice instead? Or a hot chocolate?”  
“Hot chocolate please.” Yuri replied. “Um…Sorry.”  
“Not at all. It does taste a little bitter. Must be the beans.” Victor shrugged. “I'll make us both some hot chocolate instead.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri smiled.  
His face fell as soon as Victor left the room.  
He hated this so much.  
Never had he kept a secret from his husband; would Victor understand when he finally told him?!  
“Oh god. Please forgive me, Victor.” He whispered, his hands in a praying gesture. “I don't think I can cope with this on my own.”


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks passed and autumn arrived, Yuri was thankful for being able to wear sweaters and hoodies to cover his growing body.  
He definitely wasn't showing yet at 7 weeks, but he was looking a little more podgy.  
Victor found it cute!  
Yuri definitely hadn't roused any suspicion this early on;  
He hadn't had a heat, that was true, but Victor assumed that Yuri was taking suppressants for the past few weeks, and they'd both given up their ‘conception diets’.  
And fortunately for Yuri, he hadn't had any sickness again either.  
The only issue now was that Victor was pressing Yuri to apply for adoption with him.  
He couldn't keep making excuses; time was not on their side!  
Yuri knew he had to tell Victor soon…But was he at a safe point to do so yet?  
7 weeks pregnant?  
Absolutely not.  
The embryo was only the size of a blueberry!  
There's no way it could be safe yet.  
And so the hiding continued.

Worst of all, Victor was his usual, loving self.  
A caring and selfless alpha, he always put his omega first, especially when it came to their bedroom activities!  
Right now, they'd just finished a particularly steamy session in bed, and were making out intensely.  
Yuri felt immensely guilty for even being TOUCHED by Victor right now.  
And yet, the Russian was all over him.  
“Want to go another round?” He hummed seductively.  
“Let me catch my breath first!” Yuri chuckled breathlessly.   
“Maybe this time we can do it face to face! As much as I love doing it doggy style, I'd love to see that beautiful face of yours when I'm making you come!”  
Yuri flushed bright pink. “Victor!” He yelped.  
“So how about it?” Victor asked, lowering his face over Yuri's, a breath away from their lips touching.  
Yuri swallowed. “I really have to pee, actually,” he replied. “But when I get back…”  
“Hurry won't you?”  
“Uh huh!”  
Yuri shakily got to his feet – Victor always made him feel legless after sex!  
He headed to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his hands before returning to the bedroom where Victor pounced on him!  
“Yuuuuri. I must have you.” He purred.  
Yuri kissed him and parted his legs, elevating his hips to allow his husband access.

Victor's sizeable member was assaulting Yuri's prostate, making the latter moan out in ecstasy.  
Had sex ever felt this good before?!  
Of course sex with Victor had always been mind-blowingly amazing, but never had Yuri been so close to coming again within mere minutes!  
Yuri ejaculated all over himself, taking Victor by surprise.  
“Wow!” The Russian grinned, “That good!?”  
Yuri nodded, unable to speak.  
He came again, and then again before Victor finally let out a pleasured string of moans and deposited his seed deep inside Yuri.  
“God, Yuri. That was amazing!” Victor breathed.  
But Yuri wasn't done yet!  
“Finger me. I want you deep inside me. I'm not finished yet.” He purred, sitting up and pushing Victor back on the bed. “Unless you can go again?”  
“Fingers it is! I'm spent…Mmm, lapochka, where did THIS come from?” Victor beamed delightedly. “Such Eros!”  
Yuri chuckled; anything he did that was remotely sexual gained that response; it was a running joke between them referring to their first season together.  
Victor inserted his fingers.  
Just two at first, and found his husband's sweet spot,  
Yuri bit his lip and then threw back his head, moaning with pleasure as he approached yet another orgasm.  
“Fuck, Yuri!” Victor breathed, as a string of semen landed on his chest.  
Yuri panted hard.  
“I think…I think I'm done now.” He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.  
“I could pleasure you all night long.” Victor grinned, kissing him lovingly.  
Yuri felt terrible again.  
Guilt ate away at him.  
It wasn't fair; Victor was so giving…Literally!  
“I'm gonna go shower.” Yuri said, leaving his husband with a parting kiss as he hurried into the bathroom and switched on the shower.

..

The delightfully warm water was pure heaven to Yuri as he stood under the spray, washing off all traces of his ejaculate.  
Glancing down at his body, Yuri assessed his situation.  
His hips were a little wider than before; not much, but they were nonetheless.  
As for his stomach…Well.  
He didn't have a bump as such, but he definitely had put on a little weight.  
What one might call puppy fat.  
‘Okay, puppy fat? I can go with that.’ He thought to himself.  
He peered around the back and his eyes flew wide.  
“Oh my god! My ass has grown!” He gasped.  
At that moment, he heard the door open, and seconds later, Victor had joined him.  
“Wha…? VICTOR?!”  
“I've seen you naked so many times, Yuri!” Victor laughed. “I, too, have some fluids to wash off!”  
Yuri blushed and moved aside a little to let his husband share the warm water.  
“I don't know what got into you today, but I loved it!” Victor grinned, wrapping his arms around Yuri from behind, making the younger freeze.  
“You're tense!” Victor commented. “It's only me. We've showered before many times.”  
“I know.” Yuri nodded.  
At that moment, Victor looked down at Yuri's stomach.  
‘Oh no! Oh no! He's twigged!’ Yuri panicked.  
“You've gained a little weight, Yuri.” Victor said, “But I'm glad to see you eating more these days. For so long I've been so worried…Ever since…Well, you know, you've eaten less and less.”  
“Oh?”  
“Mmm. But I like you squishy, my little piggy. Gives me something to hold on to!”  
“Ha. Uh, well…”  
“And you're right; your ass HAS grown! I love it!” Victor smiled, taking a handful and squeezing it.  
“Hey! Behave!” Yuri stammered, flicking Victor with a flannel.  
“I can never behave around you.” Victor purred.  
“Me neither. Around you.” Yuri laughed awkwardly.

..

“There you are.” The midwife smiled as she gave Yuri a folder full of leaflets and information about pregnancy a few weeks later.  
He'd had this before.  
He'd had a booking appointment before in his last pregnancy…  
Except that Victor had been there too, excited and enthusiastic, wanting to know everything there was to know about looking after Yuri and the baby, and what food he should make, what to avoid, how he could help…  
Victor had been amazing.  
Of course, he was just at home, and he was still amazing...  
But he wasn't here now, with Yuri, where he should be.  
The more Yuri thought about it, the worse he felt.  
“Any questions?” The midwife asked kindly.  
Yuri blinked and then burst into tears.  
“Oh, here now, what is it, sweetheart? What's the matter?” The midwife asked gently.  
“I haven't told him!”  
“The father?”  
“Yeah. My husband. He doesn't know. It's his baby obviously, but he doesn't know!”   
“Well, now you can tell him, can't you?” The midwife smiled.  
Yuri shook his head.  
“I can't yet. Not after last time. I've been pregnant before, only I lost the baby. It broke him! It ripped him to pieces, and me of course! But…He was so…broken. What if I lose this one? I can't hurt him again. What if he dumps me? I'm a worthless omega. No alpha wants an omega that can't breed or carry properly!” He sobbed.  
“I understand why you don't want to tell him. I really do. That must have been awful for you. Worse than awful!” The midwife sympathised. “I'm so sorry you had to deal with that.”  
Yuri took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  
“But you are not worthless. You’ve spent most of this appointment gushing about your husband! If he's as amazing as you say, he won't do that to you. He sounds wonderful. Like he really loves you. I think he will understand and support you. Really, I do.” The midwife continued. “You can't deal with this alone. It will eat you up.”  
Yuri nodded. “It already is.”  
“Let me do a quick scan to see how far along you are. Maybe if you show him the scan photo when you tell him, it might help. Usually I'd save this for a dating scan appointment, but I'd say this is a special reason.” The midwife offered kindly. “Hop up onto here for me please.” She patted the bed.  
Yuri eased himself up and laid down.  
If the digital test was right, he should be around 11 weeks by now.  
He flinched as the cold gel was squirted onto his stomach and the Doppler was rolled over him.  
“There we go. Twins! Let me just take some measurements…” the midwife took a few minutes and then smiled. “11 weeks and three days. Meaning that conception would have taken place in August. Approximately between the 11th to the 18th. I'd say it's closer to the 11th, given the size and development. Would you like to hear the heartbeats?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri whispered.   
A rapid thumping noise filled the room and tears streamed down his face.  
Victor should be here.  
Their babies were alive! They were healthy!  
Remembering the dates that the midwife had given him, Yuri smiled a little in spite of the tears; he was convinced that the baby had been conceived on that one very special night where they'd had sex two weeks before Yuri's heat and not spent the entire session worrying or stressing.  
“Two babies?! They're…They're alive.” He whispered.  
The midwife nodded. “Yes, Yuri. Your babies are very strong by the look of it.”  
He wiped his eyes. “I need to tell him. Show him. Please could you print some photos?”  
“Of course.” The midwife smiled, clicking a button.  
The scan photos printed and Yuri took them, carefully placing them in his card folder along with the leaflets.   
“Thank you.” He beamed. “For everything.”

..

Yuri raced home as fast as he could manage.  
He bolted into the bedroom, but Victor wasn't there.  
Of course; he was working now.  
Yuri was due to start in an hour, too.  
He'd have to wait until Victor finished his first shift in a few minutes.   
Yuri slipped the folder into his bedside drawer, and went in search of something to eat.

..

Victor finished his shift and made his way into their bedroom.  
Coco followed him, excitedly dropping her ball on to the floor, wagging her tail vigorously.  
“Hold on, Coco. I'm worn out. Can't you entertain yourself?” Victor laughed.  
The young dog leapt onto the bed and nuzzled Victor lovingly.  
“You are so sappy! SO SAPPY!” Victor laughed as the dog’s wet nose made contact with his ear and made him shudder.  
“Okay, get down, girl. We can play outside for a bit.”  
The poodle jumped to the floor and skipped around the room, barging into everything.  
She then broke into a slight run, knocking over a chair, a lamp and Yuri's bedside table, causing the drawer to fall open and the contents to scatter all over the floor.  
“Coco!” Victor scolded, kneeling down to tidy up the mess.  
Victor cleared up an empty glasses case, a pouch of reading glasses, some keys, Yuri's wallet, various hand creams…  
He came across the box of suppressants and frowned.  
The box had opened and the foil packet was exposed; none of the tablets had even been touched!  
Victor checked the date; perhaps they'd passed the use by date already?  
But they still had anyone year to go.  
Victor shrugged; they must be new, then.  
He put them away and made to pick up the leaflets that were on the floor and his heart skipped a beat.  
Pregnancy leaflets?  
Victor picked them up and sighed.  
Yuri must have kept them…Wait.  
No…  
They weren't in Russian and English; they were in JAPANESE and English.  
Yuri and Victor had lived in Russia when he was last pregnant.  
Victor spotted four scan photos and shakily reached for one, his eyes skimming over the text at the top…  
No way.  
It couldn't be…  
But it was.  
Yuri Katsuki.  
And today's date.

Victor's head was spinning.  
Suddenly, the untouched suppressants and the weight gain made sense.  
Yuri had been behaving strangely for weeks.  
Victor remembered the coffee incident and how Yuri hadn't touched it since.  
He hadn't touched sake either or even his favourite red wine.  
Plus his libido was through the roof and he was able to come multiple times!  
It dawned on Victor that Yuri had known for a while, and hadn't told him.  
Victor heard footsteps entering the room, and slowly turned his head.  
“Oh, here you are Victor. I need to talk to you about someth...” Yuri stopped in his tracks.  
Their eyes met for a second.  
Victor was shaking and his voice was barely above a whisper; “I’ll say you do! What the hell is this, Yuri?! How long have you known!?”  
Yuri swallowed hard, trembling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload today! ;)

“I was going to tell you now, actually.” Yuri confessed.  
“That wasn't my question.” Victor replied in an eerily calm voice.  
“Victor…I wanted to tell you. I did, but I was scared.” Yuri tried to explain, but was cut off.  
“HOW LONG, YURI!?” Victor bellowed, frightening his husband.  
“Since the beginning. 1-2 weeks.” Yuri whispered.  
“Why didn't you tell me?!” Victor demanded, and then his eyes widened. “Oh my god. I'm not the father, am I?”  
“YES YOU ARE! What do you take me for?!”  
“Well a liar, obviously! So whose is it?”  
“Yours, Victor!” Yuri wept, “Stop it!”  
“If it's mine then why didn't you tell me?”  
“BECAUSE I WAS TERRIFIED, OKAY!? I've already miscarried once, and if it happened again…I was afraid that if I failed at another pregnancy, you'd leave me. I would be a damaged omega to you or something. We already lost one child and I saw what it did to you! If I got your hopes up and ripped them back down again, I'd never forgive myself!” Yuri shouted.  
“What's going on?” Mari appeared in the doorway. “Yuri? Are you okay?”  
“No.” Yuri wept. “And I'm not a liar or a cheat, Victor!”  
“Did you accuse him of cheating?” Mari demanded, glaring at Victor. “Yuri would never. He's looked up to you since forever! He loves you!”  
“No offence but this doesn't concern you.” Victor sighed.  
“He's my brother, and he's upset. I'll MAKE IT my concern.” Mari replied evenly. “So what's going on?”  
“I'm pregnant.” Yuri finally confessed, and Mari’s face lit up.  
“You are? That's fantastic! But…Then why are you arguing? Does he think you cheated on him to get pregnant?” She frowned.  
“I don't know.” Yuri shrugged.  
“Maybe if he'd have told me from the start, ALMOST THREE MONTHS AGO, then I wouldn't be so suspicious. He's been hiding it from me.” Victor argued.  
Mari shrugged. “I’m not surprised. After what happened last time, maybe he wanted to wait until he got to a safer point in his pregnancy.”  
“Like when? The birth!?” Victor was incredulous.  
“Stop it!” Yuri was crying hard. “I'm not a liar, Victor. And I'm not a cheat either! YOU are the father! I didn't tell you because of the exact reason that Mari just explained. Like I said before! I was terrified. Yes, for both of us. All of us.”  
Victor covered his face with his hands.  
“I wasn't even excited when I found out. I was petrified! We'd tried for ages to conceive and I'd just given up hope, and then I go to get suppressants and she – the doctor – did some tests to match me up to a suppressant and my bloods and everything came back positive for pregnancy. So I couldn't have any suppressants. I bought over the counter ones and a digital pregnancy test. I found out then – the test said 1-2 weeks – and as for the suppressants…I don't even know why I bought them to be honest. I was in denial I guess.” Yuri swallowed.  
Victor looked at him with a confused expression.  
“These past few weeks have been agony for me. I wanted to tell you so badly. I've struggled with this all by myself. I've been so stressed and upset, at war with myself…I'm sorry, Victor. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I was terrified of losing this pregnancy too.” Yuri finished.  
Victor pursed his lips.  
“So you've been stressing yourself out when you could have just told me in the first place? You thought getting stressed and upset would be the BETTER option? I'm surprised that baby is still alive to be honest.” He said.  
Yuri's mouth fell open.  
“You fucking asshole!” Mari slapped Victor hard. “How can you say that to someone who suffered a miscarriage already!? Are you implying that he was to blame for that one for suffering anxiety and stress!? You're a total dick!”  
Victor instantly regretted his words.  
He WAS harsh.  
Worse than harsh; he was cruel.  
“Yuri, I didn't mean…”  
But Yuri was already in pieces.  
His chest was hurting, his eyes stung, his throat hurt and his cheeks were drenched with tears.  
“Well. It's nice to know what you really think of me, Victor. A liar, a cheat and the reason our baby died, huh? Thanks a lot. As if I wasn't already beating myself up enough over everything in the last year. Hearing it from the one person I ever loved…That really makes me feel so much better. Maybe I'm the one who's better off dead!”   
He grabbed his keys and his wallet, pointedly leaving his phone on the chest of drawers, and marched out of the room.  
“Yuri, wait! Please!” Victor called after him desperately, breaking into a run.  
But Yuri sprinted away from him, out of Yu-Topia and into the street, almost colliding with a local.  
“Hello, Yuri…Are you alright?” The old man was concerned.  
“I'm fine. Thank you.” Yuri forced a smile through the tears, and continued to run.  
He ran to the only other place he felt Victor wouldn't find him.

Knocking on a door, Yuri waited.  
The longer he waited, the more he felt abandoned.  
Maybe they were at work.  
Maybe…  
“Yuri?” Yuuko stared at him in surprise. “Yuri, oh my god, what's wrong?”  
He said nothing; instead, he collapsed into his friend’s outstretched arms and wept, heartbroken.  
“Come inside, sweetie.” Yuuko said gently, leading him in and closing the door.   
She soothingly rubbed his back.  
“What happened?”   
“I think…I think Victor and I are over.” He choked out. “But I'm pregnant!”  
Yuuko’s eyes flew wide. “No! Oh my god, Yuri…Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. That idiot doesn't deserve you.”  
“It's my own fault. I seriously messed up.” Yuri wept, and he explained everything.  
Yuuko listened, pouring Yuri some mint tea.  
Once Yuri was done explaining, Yuuko bit her lip.  
“I can't believe he said that. Are you sure he said those things?”  
“He pretty much implied it. Even Mari said so. And he accused me of cheating on him."  
“Bastard!” Yuuko shook her head. “What are you going to do?”  
“I don't know. I don't know what to do!”   
“Stay here as long as you need. I'll explain to Takeshi. Now the girls are at boarding school, it's been kinda lonely around here. We'd love to have you stay.” Yuuko smiled.  
“I don't want to impose.”  
“It's no imposition! You're staying, Yuri. And that's that.”  
“Thank you. Really.”  
“That's what friends are for.” Yuuko said softly. “And you didn't mess up. I understand why you wanted to wait a while to tell him. Hopefully he’ll realise too.”

..

Victor looked everywhere.  
The beach, the rink, Minako’s dance studio, Minako’s house, Yurio and Otabek’s house…  
No one had seen him.  
“Yeah well you shouldn't have said that. Then maybe he wouldn't have run away, you douche!” Yurio hurled at Victor once he'd explained.  
“I know. I know. I was just angry and upset that he'd kept it from me…” Victor sighed. “I didn't mean to say those things. And…I do understand now why he didn't tell me.”  
“He was doing the right thing in a way. He was protecting you both. I told him before that…”  
“YOU KNEW?!” Victor blinked.  
Yurio stared at him in shock.  
“Shit.” He cursed under his breath. “Um…”  
“Only since this morning.” Otabek jumped in. “We saw Yuri on the way home. He said he was going to tell you.”  
Yurio stared at Otabek; the alpha was obviously not telling truth, but Victor didn't know that.  
Otabek was defending both Yuris.  
“He'd been debating it for a while apparently, because he was afraid of another miscarriage. But he finally decided to tell you.” The Kazakh finished.  
Victor sighed. “He's been dealing with this all by himself for that long. And I shouted at him and said terrible things. I truly hate myself.”  
Yurio rolled his eyes. “You two are idiots!” He sighed. “I have an idea where he might be, but if he's not there, then I don't know.”  
“Where? Please tell me!”  
“He could be with Yuuko. We see a lot of her so I'll give you her address. But don't you dare upset her! She's our friend too.” The younger warned.  
“I won't. I just want to apologise to Yuri.” Victor promised.  
“Here.” Yurio took Victor's phone and opened up a new note, writing down the address and directions.   
“Thank you.” Victor smiled. “It's worth a try.”  
He hugged a startled looking Yurio, and Otabek looked amused until he was pulled into the hug too.  
Victor hurried out of the building and ran all the way to the Nishigori’s home.

..

“Hey, buddy.” Takeshi said, peering into the blanket nest that Yuuko had helped Yuri to build for protection and comfort. “I won't come in uninvited, don't worry. How are you holding up?”  
Yuri blinked, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
“Listen, if I see him, I'll punch him in the face. How dare he treat you like that! We all know you had good intentions.” Takeshi growled.  
Yuri backed into the nest a little more.  
“You want me to go?” Takeshi asked.  
Yuri shook his head.  
“Would you like some food?”   
Another shake of the head.  
“Aw, Yuri. You need to eat something.”  
Takeshi didn't say any more, as there was a knock at the front door.  
“I've got it! It might be Yurio!” Yuuko called out.  
There were voices in the hallway, speaking in hushed tones.  
Moments later, Yuuko came into the room, looking faintly annoyed.  
“There's someone here to see you, Yuri.” She said gently.  
Victor followed her in, ashen-faced and tear-stained.  
“Yuri!” He sighed with relief, and the omega retreated farther into his makeshift nest.  
Takeshi growled at Victor, protecting his friend, but Victor ignored him, risking getting hurt if it meant seeing Yuri.  
He knelt down.  
“I'm so sorry, Yuri. Truly. I never meant to imply that you were responsible for…Our loss.” Victor took a ragged breath. “I KNOW it wasn't your fault. You need to know that, because I do. And no, you're not a cheat. I know that too. And you're not a liar. I understand why you were hesitant to tell me so soon…You suffered more than I did when we lost the baby. But we've been given another chance, and I want to share it with you, Yuri. I want to take care of you and protect you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry; what I said was unforgivable, but I hope you will try to forgive me?” Victor finished.  
Yuri looked up at Takeshi who shrugged, then to Yuuko, who gave a small smile.  
“He seems sorry, Yuri.” The female omega offered. “Apparently he's been all over Hasetsu looking for you.”  
Yuri slowly emerged from the nest and waited.  
Victor wrapped him in a big hug, breathing in his scent and letting the tears fall.  
“I really am so sorry, my love.”  
“I’m sorry too.”  
“Don't be.” Victor took a breath and then took Yuri's hands in his, smiling at him lovingly; “We’re having a baby! Finally!”  
Yuri nodded and his lips were caught by Victor's in a kiss.  
“Actually,” Yuri grinned shyly. “We're having two babies. You only saw one photo.”  
Victor stared at him in shock. “Twins!?”  
Yuri nodded and was squeezed into a hug again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, bookmarks etc so far.
> 
> ^_^ I think we've had enough angst for now, so have some tooth-rotting fluff!

“Some for you!”   
Kisses.  
“Some for you!”  
More kisses.  
“And some for you.” Victor moved up from where he was planting kisses on Yuri's stomach, to plant a bigger kiss on Yuri's lips.  
The Japanese blushed, but made no effort to stop him.  
Yuri's family stood in the doorway, watching.  
Yuri and Victor had made a nest in their room, with Victor donating some of his clothes to the cause.  
They both had gone home the night before after patching things up, and now Victor was purring as he lovingly and proudly nuzzled into Yuri's belly and made a fuss of his mate and their babies.  
Mari shook her head. “Well now I feel bad for smacking him in the face.”  
“You hit Victor!?” Hiroko gasped.  
“Guilty. But I had my reasons.”  
“Hmm, well thankfully they worked things out!”  
The family crept back out of the room again, leaving the couple in peace.  
“Once again, I'm sorry for not telling you before.” Yuri said, stroking Victor's hair.  
“And once again, I'm sorry for the horrible things I said.” Victor returned. “Now then, we need to come up with a plan.”  
“Plan?”  
“To ensure that…Uh…Well, that history doesn't repeat itself.”  
“Um, okay?” Yuri frowned. “How do we do that?”  
“You eat a healthy, recommended diet, we ask for more regular check ups and scans because you have a history of miscarriage, and you get plenty of rest. Let me take care of you.” Victor requested.  
“Okay…But I'll still work until I'm too far along to do too much.” Yuri agreed.  
“That's fine. Now that it's out, I'm sure you'll just be given light work to do. Nothing too strenuous; you are technically three people now!”  
“Ugh I'm going to be so huge.” Yuri groaned.  
Victor smiled at him. “You’re seeing the long-term in this pregnancy? That's fantastic!”   
Yuri went pink. “I…I guess I am?”  
“Well I, for one, can't wait until you're huge! That means we’ll be able to feel them move! Plus I can show off what I made with you.” Victor babbled happily.   
“Let's just hope we don't jinx it this time.” Yuri sighed. “We got all excited last time, and told everyone…Look what happened there!”  
“But this time is different, Yuri. I can feel it. Just like I could feel that it would be our time soon, back when they were conceived. I was right then, wasn't I?”  
“Oh yes. You're an all-knowing psychic.”  
“Yuuuriii! Don't tease me!”  
Victor snuggled his head against Yuri's chest, closing his eyes and drawing light shapes on the small bump that inhabited his husband's body.  
Yuri still wasn't showing that much despite carrying twins; he still just looked like he'd eaten a little too much!  
Victor hummed and smiled. “You have the cutest little bump, Yuri.”  
The Japanese smiled too.  
“It is pretty cute I guess.”  
“You GUESS?!”  
“Well, to me, I just look podgy.”  
“To ME, you look like you're carrying a life. Two lives! Who do you think they'll look most like?” Victor asked.  
“Hmmm…” Yuri pulled off the scan photos from where they'd Blu-tacked them to the wall, and looked carefully. “Well, ‘Baby A’ has your squiggly grey lines, and…Oh look! So does ‘Baby B’! What a coincidence!”  
Victor laughed and playfully butted Yuri with his forehead. “Very funny!”  
“They're fraternal though.”  
“Ah, non-identical then? Not from the same egg?”  
“That's right.”  
“Wow! So we're both much more fertile than we thought?” Victor raised his eyebrows, “I must have some eager sperm then if TWO of them won!”  
“Oh god. We had to walk in at this point!” A voice at the doorway interrupted them, and the couple looked up to see that Yurio, Otabek and Nina had come to visit.  
“Sorry?” Victor offered, looking anything but.  
The blonde rolled his eyes. “Still as gross as ever. No one wants to hear about your…”  
“Congratulations on your news!” Otabek interrupted his fiancé; “We brought you some things.”  
“Oh wow! Thank you.” Yuri replied gratefully, as the younger couple placed a basket wrapped in cellophane on top of the drawer unit.  
“It's a pregnancy care package thing.” Otabek smiled. “It was Yura’s idea.”  
Yurio turned pink. “Yeah, well...pregnancy is hard. So…Twins, huh?”  
Yuri and Victor nodded.   
“Yep!” Victor grinned. “Two babies! Can you believe it?!”  
“Have you publicly announced it?” Yurio asked.  
Victor shook his head.  
“Um…No. Not after last time.” Yuri murmured. “We're going to wait a little longer.”

The four of them sat down and chatted for ages, eating and swapping pregnancy advice, before Yuri grew tired; he snuggled up on Victor's shoulder and had a little snooze.

..

The following day, Yuri waited for an acceptable hour to call Phichit and tell him the news, whilst Victor called everyone back in Russia, and Christophe.  
They were going to tell their friends, but not post anything on social media; the couple had agreed.  
Yuri didn't have to wait long for his call to be picked up.  
“Yuri! Hey!” Phichit's cheerful voice sounded down the phone.  
“Hi! How are you?” Yuri asked.  
“I'm great thanks. How are you?”  
“Yeah, I'm pretty good…Actually, I wanted to tell you something.” Yuri started.  
“What's that?”   
“I'm pregnant again. With twins.”  
Yuri held the phone away from his ear when Phichit shrieked in delight.  
“YURI! THAT’S AMAZING! CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so happy it finally happened for you!”  
“Thanks! So are we. I'm 11 weeks and 5 days now.”  
“Awww! I'd better be godfather!”  
“That goes without saying!” Yuri chuckled, “Um…Could you keep it a secret until we are ready to go public, please? We want to keep this as private as we can.”  
“Of course!” Phichit promised. “I am SOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!”  
The two friends talked for a while longer, and when the call ended, Yuri realised that he felt happier than he had in over a year.

  
“You got him pregnant, hmm?” Chris sang down the phone.  
“Yes. With twins!” Victor confirmed to his friend.  
“Oooh! Trés coquine! You must have very powerful swimmers, Victor!” Chris answered.  
Victor went bright red. “Uh…Well…Erm, it took a while to…”  
“Don't be shy, there are no secrets between us! Tell me, alpha to alpha, are the rumours true? Are pregnant omegas really more into sex? Do they really come multiple times like they're in heat?! What's his scent like now?” Chris interrogated.  
Victor laughed. “You know, some things are better left private.”  
“Oh that will never do! You must be itching to tell someone?”  
“Well…”  
“Come on, Victor. Tell all!”  
“Hmm…Okay. The rumours are true!” Victor confirmed in a low voice. “And like a very sweet strawberry cheesecake! Heavenly! Divine! But he always was, so…”  
“Ohhhh! I might orgasm myself!”  
“Not over my omega, you don't!”   
Chris chuckled. “In all seriousness, congratulations to you both! You're a beautiful couple and it's about time you had some little Victors and Yuris!”  
“Thank you.” Victor replied. “Oh and please don't tell anyone. We want to keep it private. Especially after last time.”  
“My lips are sealed!” Chris assured.

..

  
That evening, after they'd both finished working, Yuri slipped into the bathroom to shower.  
Switching on the water, he stripped his clothes and stepped under the spray, sighing with relief as the warm water cascaded down onto his tired body.  
Yuri washed his hair and then his body, before just standing in the warm downpour, enjoying it.  
“Good evening, darling!”  
“Wha…? Victor!”  
The older man had invited himself into the shower, standing under the spray, kissing Yuri on the forehead.  
“Mmm…I wanted a shower too.” He whined.  
“You couldn't have waited?” Yuri laughed.  
“Nooo.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri. “I needed my omega.”  
“So how did everyone react?” Yuri asked, settling into the embrace.  
Victor hummed, breathing in his mate’s scent. “They were all happy for us!” He smiled. “How did Phichit react?”  
“Very much the same.” Yuri responded. “He was REALLY happy for us!” He chuckled.  
“Ah yes, Phichit has always been very enthusiastic and supportive of our love, hasn't he?” Victor grinned, remembering the time that Phichit had declared himself their ‘ship captain’ and every time he uploaded a post or photo with them in it, he'd hashtag it ‘Victuri’.

Victor looked down at Yuri who appeared to be drifting off to sleep on the alpha’s chest, despite them both still being stood upright!  
Victor smiled to himself and tilted Yuri's chin up with a finger, until he was looking in his eyes.  
Yuri's sleepy eyes were so cute!  
“You're so beautiful, Yuri.” Victor murmured as he used one hand to push back his husband's black hair and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
Yuri kissed back, melting against Victor, his tiny bump pressed against rock hard abs.  
The hand that was resting on the small of the pregnant omega’s back, drifted around and gently rested on the side of the bump, Victor’s thumb stroking the skin.  
He looked down; “You're radiant, my love.” The alpha said, “You suit pregnancy.”  
“I'm not even 12 weeks yet.” Yuri laughed nervously, “I'm going to get gigantic!”  
“Hmm. That's okay! I can't wait to finally see how it looks. I think you'll look beautiful all round and heavy, carrying our babies.” Victor was practically purring by now, and Yuri blushed.  
He still felt awkward receiving praise like that because he didn't believe it about himself, but he tried to push it aside.  
The alpha buried his face in Yuri's neck and breathed in his scent.  
Yuri instinctively did the same and the two of them ended up grooming each other's scent glands and bond marks with tender licks.  
“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Victor asked in a sultry voice, a hint of something primal in his eyes.  
Yuri knew that Victor's alpha side was rearing its head, and that alphas in general wanted to take care of and claim their pregnant omegas as often as possible.  
Thankfully, Yuri's libido was ridiculous lately; he was horny even LOOKING at Victor's naked body right now, the Russian’s grand-sized penis hardening slowly.  
“Take ME in the bedroom!” Yuri replied in a low voice, his chocolate and honey eyes sliding from ocean blue orbs, down Victor's body and eventually resting on his member.  
Victor hastily turned off the water and wrapped both of them in large towels before sneaking off to their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! Some good old Victuri porn to kick off this chapter lol

Victor steadied himself with his palms flat against the bed, either side of the omega’s shoulders, as he drilled into him.  
Yuri's legs were wrapped around Victor's middle, elevating his lower half to allow Victor to penetrate deeper.  
Yuri had already come twice, and he felt a third orgasm creeping up on him as his and Victor’s lips crushed together in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues dancing and flirting with each other.  
The alpha broke the kiss and softly grazed his lips down Yuri's chin, neck, collarbone and then finally hovered above one nipple, his tongue darting out in a point, lapping at the bud.  
Yuri moaned out loud, putting a hand to his mouth to muffle it, squirming beneath the touch.  
“You're very sensitive here, hmm?” Victor murmured. “Shall I continue?”  
Yuri nodded, not trusting himself to speak without crying out in ecstasy.  
Victor flicked his tongue back and forth over the bud, causing Yuri to writhe beneath him, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he neared release.  
The omega slipped his arms around his alpha’s neck and clenched around Victor's cock, causing him to let out a breathy moan of pleasure.  
“Fuck me harder, Vitya!” Yuri requested, and the request was granted; Victor's balls swung back and forth, slapping against Yuri's skin as he slammed into him.  
Yuri cried out as ropes of white shot over his stomach and chest.  
He didn't give Victor a chance to do much else after that, as he sat up abruptly and pushed Victor backwards onto the bed and rode him hard.  
Victor looked surprised but delighted.  
He sat up and worked on Yuri's other nipple this time, allowing his omega to assault his sensitive cock, feeling the warm, wet walls clenching around him.  
The Russian dared to open his eyes and look down; Yuri's own cock bobbed and bounced as he rode up and down on Victor.  
He then opted to grind back and forth on him instead, causing the alpha to break away from pleasuring the omega’s sensitive nipples and throw his head back, exhaling sharply.  
He felt the familiar rush swelling in his lower regions, and just as Yuri came again, Victor joined him, moaning into Yuri's neck and spilling into the condom he wore.  
The couple slowed to a stop, kissing feverishly.  
“Wow!” Victor breathed. “Fuck, Yuri!”  
“Good?” The Japanese asked as he laid back down, his legs trembling.  
“Incredible!” Victor replied, his hands all over his lover as they made out.

..

After they'd come down from their high, Victor was spooning Yuri, his hands delicately stroking his stomach.  
“Shall we get dressed and have some dinner?...Yuri?” The Russian looked down and found his husband sleeping soundly.  
Victor hummed and gave a light chuckle. “Aww, did that take all of your energy, hmm? I'm not surprised. It must be tiring having to work AND carry twin babies.”  
Yuri said nothing; his breathing evening out.  
“Sleep well.” Victor kissed Yuri on the temple and quietly slipped away to get some dinner, making a mental note to leave some for Yuri, should he wake up.

..

“So. You're in trouble, Mr!” Minako folded her arms, glaring at Victor.  
He blinked in confusion. “Pardon? What did I do?”  
“You lost me my best male dancer!” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “Knocking him up!”  
“Oh I see. Well, I'm sorry about that.” Victor grinned.  
Minako smiled at him. “It's okay! It's about time you two had some good luck.”  
Victor nodded. “Thank you.”  
Yuri came into view then, looking pale.  
“Good morning, lapochka! How do you feel this morning?” Victor asked.  
“Man, you're looking peaky, Yuri! Morning sickness?” Minako added.  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “I'm fine.”  
It was a couple of days later and he was now 12 weeks pregnant.  
Now that Victor thought about it, Yuri did look peaky…But not ill.  
He looked troubled.  
“Please excuse us, Minako.” Victor said politely as he took Yuri by the hand and took him off to the back office.  
“Um, we're supposed to be working…” Yuri frowned. “We can’t canoodle now!”  
“Actually I want to ask you what's wrong. You DO look peaky, but you don't look sick. So what is it?” Victor asked.  
Yuri sighed. “I'm just being stupid…Well…I'm 12 weeks today.”  
Victor smiled and stroked Yuri's bump. “Yes I know. Isn't it wonderful?  
“Yeah, it is. But it was wonderful last time, too. And then…” Yuri broke off, looking down.  
And then Victor understood;  
“Yuri, are you worrying that history will repeat itself? That we’ll lose our babies?”  
The younger man shrugged. “I don't know.” He whispered. “That's the problem. I DON’T know. Victor, I'm scared.”  
His voice broke and Victor held him tightly, stroking his black hair.  
“I understand. But our twins will be okay, Yuri. You made it this far…Miscarriages usually happen within the first trimester. You're in the second now. It's extremely rare for them to happen twice in a row in the second trimester. They will be okay. I'll take good care of you.”  
“I know you will. I just don't think I'll believe they're safe until they're here.” Yuri replied softly, his cheek resting against Victor's soft sweater.  
“Maybe if we asked a wise old person to predict the future, we'd know?” Victor said.  
Yuri blinked. “Our town has a soothsayer. You know, we could go to see her!”  
“I was joking.”  
“Yeah, but it can't hurt, right?”  
“If it will put you at ease, then of course.” Victor smiled.  
“Let's go now!” Yuri tugged on Victor’s hand and they ran out of the back office, returning to where Minako was standing.  
“Is everything okay?” She asked.  
“Can you take us to see the soothsayer? Please?” Yuri requested.  
“What do you want to see that crazy old bat for?” Minako frowned.  
Yuri glared at his dance instructor and friend. “Reasons. And she isn't crazy. She's very wise.”  
Minako sighed and rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine.”

..

“This looks AMAZING!” Victor's eyes sparkled and his mouth dropped open in awe.  
They were stood outside what used to be a shrine but was now converted into the soothsayer’s home.  
She worked from home, and used to be a Shinto priest until the shrine’s closure to the public, so now she instead helped people with her wisdom and ability to predict things.  
“Her name is Miyoko, but we refer to her as Miyoko-sama or sensei.” Yuri explained to Victor. “We call her sensei because she is a life teacher, in some respect. She is very wise and elderly so we must respect her, okay?”  
“Of course.” Victor nodded.  
“Her English is limited though, and I highly doubt she speaks Russian, so I might have to translate for you both.”  
“Got it.”  
They knocked on the door and Minako announced their arrival;  
“Miyoko-sensei, it’s me, Minako. I have brought Yuri and his husband Victor. They would like to ask you for some advice.”  
The three of them waited a few moments, and then the door opened, revealing an older woman in a purple and silver shawl, smiling at them.  
“Come in.” She said in Japanese. “Thank you for your visit.”  
“Thank you for having us, Miyoko-sensei. This is Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov; my husband. His Japanese is limited, so I might have to translate into English for him.” Yuri bowed.  
“Hello, Victor-san.” The old woman greeted in English.  
“Hello Miyoko-sensei.” He replied. “Nice to meet you.”  
The soothsayer turned to Yuri and spoke in Japanese, “I get very good vibes from him. He will treat you well and take care of you.”  
“Thank you. He really does.” Yuri blushed.  
“So, what is it that you have come to me to advise you on?” Miyoko asked. “You are pregnant? Is it that?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yes. I uh…I suffered a miscarriage last year at 13 weeks pregnant. It broke our hearts. Now I am 12 weeks pregnant, and I'm scared that I will lose these two.”  
Miyoko took Yuri's hand. “You will have two very healthy babies. Fraternal twins. Two little boys. Do not worry; this pregnancy will not fail this time. You will carry full term and deliver the first baby…The second will be complicated, but both will be born perfectly healthy.” She predicted.  
Yuri looked amazed.  
He beamed and quickly translated for Victor, who was ecstatic.  
“That's amazing! Oh thank you, THANK YOU, Miyoko-sensei!” He said excitedly.  
The old woman understood and nodded joyfully. “You are very welcome. You will be a very good father.”  
Victor was glowing with pride at this comment, as was Yuri.

After they had thanked Miyoko and given her some money as a thank you, which she originally declined, they left.  
“Well I could have told you that!” Minako huffed.  
“I'm so happy!” Victor said, hugging Yuri. “I told you I had a good feeling about this!”  
“Maybe you should set up your own temple, hmm?” Yuri teased.  
“Don't give him ideas!” Minako giggled.  
Victor rolled his eyes. “Not even your teasing can ruin my mood!” He grinned, “Come, Yuri. Let's get some cake to celebrate! Minako, are you coming?”  
“Are you kidding? You had me at cake!” She laughed.

..

That evening after dinner, Victor was still on a high from their meeting with the soothsayer.  
“Two boys! Two little boys! Can you believe it?” He beamed.  
“Well…We don't know for sure...” Yuri hesitated.  
“But you believed her about the babies being okay.” Victor pointed out.  
“Yeah. Ish. I just needed reassurance. Only a doctor can really tell the sex of our babies with an ultrasound. But I have to wait until 18 weeks or more.” Yuri sighed.  
“But you haven't had any morning sickness. Usually less sickness means a boy.”  
“My mum had awful sickness with me.”  
“But you're an omega...”  
“Irrelevant. Gender and secondary gender don't mean anything. It's just an old wives’ tale.”  
“Yuri…What's wrong? Why aren't you more excited? I thought seeing the soothsayer would put your mind at ease?”  
“I DON’T WANT TO GET MY HOPES UP AGAIN!” Yuri snapped. “I just can't. I thought it would help, too. But I can't stop thinking…”  
Victor looked dejected.  
“No two pregnancies are the same.” He said softly. “Just because we lost the last baby, that doesn't mean we will lose these two. Can nothing convince you? Reassure you?”  
“When I get past a certain point I guess.” Yuri sighed. “I'm sorry. I've tried; I have! It's just...”  
“I know, lapochka. It's hard. But I really do think this is our time.” Victor stroked Yuri's stomach lovingly. “These two are here to stay.”  
Yuri nodded. “I want to believe that.”  
Victor tilted his chin up and gazed into Yuri's eyes searchingly. “Believe me?” He whispered. “Trust me?”  
Yuri swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, and nodded slowly. “I always trust you.”  
“Well then…” Victor pressed his lips softly to Yuri's, kissing him delicately, his hands on Yuri's waist.  
They wandered down to Yuri's hips, and Victor stopped the kiss; “your hips have got wider.” He commented, “Ready for the birth. I didn't notice that the last time... Your chest is growing too. It didn't do that last time either. Your body is blossoming, Yuri. It's adapting to this pregnancy already. It's getting ready for them to be born…Last time, your body didn't do that.”  
“Really?” Yuri frowned, looking down.  
“Yes, my love. Really. You're ready…Your body is so ready for this.”  
“Hmm…I know what it's ready for right now!”  
“You are very dirty, Yuri!” Victor chuckled, “I'm trying to talk to you about our unborn children and you just want to get me into bed!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don't be! When I said I'd take care of you, I meant it. Come…Let's go to bed.” Victor purred, “Let me take care of and worship that beautiful body of yours!”  
Yuri couldn't help but turn bright pink at the praise as his husband led him to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri discusses the miscarriage in detail in this chapter.  
> So please don't read if this is upsetting or triggering in any way at all.  
> Please consider this a trigger warning before you proceed.
> 
> Get your tissues ready.  
> Sorry!

Despite having his routine scan just after he hit 12 weeks pregnant, and everything being completely fine, Yuri was a nervous wreck.  
The stress was making him sick.  
Literally.  
Victor caught him on the first day of his 13th week of pregnancy stumbling out of the employee bathroom, pale and sweating.  
“Yuri, please, try to calm down? Our babies are fine; it's you that isn't.” Victor said gently as he steered Yuri to the living quarters.  
He fetched Yuri a bottle of water, pouring a little into a plastic cup for him to swill his mouth out with.  
The omega swished the water around his mouth and deposited it into the bathroom sink, repeating it a few times, before taking a sip of water from the bottle.  
“You shouldn't be working with this severe anxiety right now.” Victor said, sitting his husband down on the sofa that Victor insisted they have in their bedroom.   
“I need something else to focus on.” Yuri croaked.  
“But you're not, are you? You're focusing on what might happen.” Victor answered, “It's making you ill. You can't live like this, love. I think you should speak to someone.”  
“Like who?”  
“A professional. Yuri, we never dealt with our grief properly. If we are ever to move on and you're to enjoy this pregnancy, then I think it's best that we get some help. Both of us.” Victor said gently.  
“But you seem to have moved on just fine.” Yuri frowned.  
Victor shook his head. “Oh Yuri. I thought you knew me better than that? I'm very good at pretending I'm fine. Sometimes! I've been keeping myself strong for your sake, because I know how much that loss destroyed you. It happened to YOUR body, lapochka. I had to be strong for you, but apparently you weren't even fooled by that. You still kept this pregnancy a secret from me at first because of how we both suffered last time.” The Russian took a breath. “I'm so worried about you. Not our children – YOU. And I think we both need help dealing with our feelings, because we can't go on like this. You should be able to enjoy your second chance at being pregnant. And I want to help you.”  
He looked at Yuri steadily, smiling softly.  
The Japanese nodded.  
“Okay.” He sighed. “But that could take weeks!”  
“Leave it with me.” Victor winked.  
He hugged Yuri tightly. “I'm so proud of you for agreeing to do this. You're much braver than you think. Oh, and for the record, I am not leaving you. No matter what! I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever and ever.”  
Yuri laughed softly. “I suppose I'll manage!”

..

Victor was either very lucky, or a total genius, because he managed to arrange for Yuri and himself to have an assessment the following day with a bereavement, miscarriage and infant loss counsellor.  
As they waited in the waiting room to be called in, Victor noticed that Yuri looked spaced out, like his mind was elsewhere entirely, his hands clutching his growing stomach worriedly.  
Victor reached out and took one of his husband’s hands, giving it a squeeze.  
Yuri jolted out of his reverie and gave Victor a thin smile.  
He was anxious, that much was obvious.  
Both of them looked up when their names were called, and a middle aged woman smiled warmly at them.  
She was African American, with flawless, sleek black hair, tied back in a ponytail.  
She wore a pantsuit and looked far more professional than Yuri was expecting.  
He swallowed hard.  
“I didn't expect this to be so formal…” He said in a small voice.  
The woman chuckled. “Oh it isn't, don't worry. I may be dressed up in a pantsuit, but please be assured that this is a relaxed space.” She extended her hand, “My name is Michelle, but everyone calls me Chelle. You must be Yuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov?”  
“That's us.” Victor confirmed.  
“Nice to meet you. Step right this way!” Chelle moved aside to let the two men pass her and sit in the two-seated sofa that faced the armchair.  
“Can I offer either of you a drink?” Chelle asked, hovering by the water cooler.  
Victor declined, but Yuri answered “yes please.”; he needed to keep hydrated.

The session got off to a fairly positive start, but as soon as the questions about the actual miscarriage took place, Yuri clammed up.  
He didn't know what it was, but he just felt uneasy talking about it in detail.  
Victor gave him a glance from the side of his eyes. “I think maybe we should go into more detail after we feel a little more comfortable with you?” He said to Chelle, seeing the obvious discomfort on Yuri's face.   
“Of course.” Chelle agreed. “I'm sorry to have asked. Please don't feel pressured to tell me.”  
“I was 13 weeks pregnant.” Yuri started, and Victor and Chelle fell silent, letting him continue; “Victor and I were sitting in the park back in St Petersburg, Russia, where we used to live. We were feeding the ducks at a pond. I had this dull ache in my back all morning, and I assumed it was just because I was pregnant. But the pain kept getting worse, and it moved around to my lower abdomen. I thought it was appendicitis or something to do with my kidneys! And then…” he broke off and felt Victor lace his fingers through his in silent support. “…Then I felt this horrible squeezing feeling. And just PAIN. Then like…Something wet…I told Victor, and he scooped me up and carried me across the road to the hospital. They were pretty quick about it. They didn't say, but I think they knew right away. There was blood leaking through my pants, and…”   
A strangled noise came out of Yuri's mouth, and he hid his face in his hands.  
Victor held him, tears silently falling on the younger’s hair.  
“…They told us I was having a miscarriage. They did a scan and there was no heartbeat, and I had to have a D&C.” Yuri finished, his body racked with sobs. “That and I had to take tablets and all sorts for ages. I was bleeding for days and still in pain. I was discharged from hospital and we had to tell everyone. I felt like a liar! We'd been so happy and excited, telling all our loved ones and friends, and had nothing to show for it. The worst part is, we SAW HER! We had to bury this tiny little…” He broke off, shaking his head, face in his hands.  
Tears were streaming down Victor's face now too, holding his love close as if he might lose him as well.  
Even Chelle had tears in her eyes. “I'm so, so sorry both of you. I can't imagine how that must have been. Have you told anyone this before?”  
Yuri shook his head, unable to speak.  
“Not in detail.” Victor answered.  
“Well, what I can offer you both is either one on one counselling, or a group of others who have lost babies too. We discuss your stories – only if you want to – and then I will try to help you better understand your feelings and find techniques to help you deal with your loss in a healthy way.” Chelle said.  
“I don't want to rub it in anyone's face that I'm pregnant again now.” Yuri whispered, wiping his eyes, “So I think one on one will be best.”  
Chelle nodded. “I understand. Although six of our omegas and betas are also expecting again with their partners.”  
“Really? How many are there in the group?”  
“Eleven. And their partners.”  
“Oh!” Yuri replied. “Well…I’d be glad not to feel so alone…”  
“Have you felt alone, Yuri?” Chelle asked, and Victor looked stunned.  
Yuri nodded. “Don't get me wrong; I have Victor. He's been incredible. But…He was grieving too and I didn't want to hurt him any more than he was either.” He confessed, “I didn't want to trouble him. I hid this pregnancy from him at first because if I miscarried again, it would destroy him all over again, and me! And…Maybe he'd leave me? Alphas don't want broken omegas.”  
“You are not broken.” Victor said, cuddling his husband. “And I’d never leave you for that. This…Us…We're forever.”  
“I know that now.” Yuri replied quietly. “I'm just so scared to get too attached to this pregnancy. Just in case it happens again.”  
Chelle understood; “Let's quickly do some work on that for the rest of this session, okay? Your new baby needs you to be healthy.”  
“Actually, its BABIES. We're expecting twins.” Victor cut in.  
“Congratulations!” Chelle smiled. “Well then, all the more reason! Shall we?”  
Yuri took a deep breath and nodded.

..

When they arrived home, Yuri wanted to be alone.  
He didn't say it, but Victor knew.  
“Why don't you go relax in bed for a while?” He suggested gently, kissing Yuri on his head.  
“What about you?” Yuri asked.  
“I have some work to do.” Victor replied.  
“You need support too, Victor.”   
“And I'll be getting it. With you.”  
“Just because I want to be alone right now doesn't mean I don't want to be alone with you. I do. We need each other.” Yuri held Victor's hand. “Today was hard on us both. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone into detail. I didn't consider your feelings.”  
Victor looked at Yuri like he was insane. “Actually, I'm glad you did. It's your body and your story to tell. I'm glad you finally opened up about it. Yes it re-opened the wounds again, but…How do you feel now that it's out there?”  
Yuri frowned for a moment. “Hmm, better, actually.” He realised. “We need to talk about our plans for this pregnancy anyway.”  
Victor smiled at him. “Are you sure?”  
Yuri nodded vigorously. “Yeah. I want to start planning everything. I think focusing on these two might help. I can't keep living in the past.”  
Victor hugged him tightly.   
“I'll never forget though.” Yuri added. “Never. She would have been our first.”  
“I know.”  
“And I sort of wish they hadn't told us the sex after the chromosomal tests. But…Also in a way, I'm glad they did. So she wasn't completely anonymous.”  
“Anjelika. She would have been, and now she is.” Victor swallowed hard.  
Yuri nodded, his eyes reddening.  
“We’ll never forget her. But…We have these two to think about now, right?” He forced a smile.  
“Right.” Victor agreed, “But…If ever you want to talk about her…”  
“Or you.”  
They both nodded and took deep breaths.  
“So…Do you think the soothsayer was really right? About two boys?” Yuri asked.  
Victor hummed. “Maybe. I like to think so.”  
“Yeah. Me too.”  
“Yuri…You don't have to force conversation. Let's just BE together, okay?”   
Yuri nodded gratefully and they lay down on the bed, cuddling up tightly.  
“Can you remove your shirt?” Victor requested, taking off his own.  
“Uh…Victor, I'm not really in the mood for…”  
“No, neither am I. I just want to see something.”  
“Okay…” Yuri timidly removed his shirt, and Victor’s eyes flitted down his body, and then he ran his hand down it gently.  
“You know, you keep growing. This is a positive sign. Not just your stomach of course, but your hips and your pectorals. They didn't do that last time.” Victor said.  
“You've said that before.” Yuri pointed out.  
“I know. But it's true…” Victor stroked his hips, and then leaned in to kiss Yuri on his chest, either side.  
Then he moved down to his bump, where he planted a bigger kiss, then Yuri's waist and hips.  
The Japanese tingled under Victor's soft lips.   
“I love your body Yuri, but I ADORE your pregnant body. It's so beautiful seeing you grow, knowing that we've created a life - Well, two lives! – in that body.” The platinum swooned.  
He rested his cheek on Yuri's bump and closed his eyes.  
“I love you so much, lapochka.”  
“I love you too, Vitya.”  
“And I don't know if you can hear me in there yet, but I love both of you, too. We've waited and tried for so long. Just hang in there, both of you.” Victor kissed the bump and purred contentedly.  
Yuri smiled as he stroked his husband's hair.  
For the first time, he felt truly positive about the future of this pregnancy.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some written pornography? I think you are!  
> These two dorks are reconnecting (in the best way! ;D )
> 
> Plus some shameless domestic fluff. I think they need it!  
> Thank you as always for the comments, kudos etc!

The following morning, Yuri woke up in Victor's arms.  
He remembered falling asleep the night before with Victor stroking his bump.  
Now, the older man’s hand was still around his stomach, holding it proudly, protectively.  
Victor stirred and opened his eyes, and was met with Yuri smiling softly at him.  
“Morning, baby. And babies!” Victor kissed Yuri on the lips, then gave his bump a little tickle of affection.  
“Morning handsome.” Yuri responded, rolling over to face him.  
Yuri felt his hip hit something hard and looked down.  
“Uh…Victor? You're…”  
Victor looked down and reddened. “Ah. Hmm…Sorry! Morning glory.”  
“Definitely glorious!” Yuri grinned.  
“Says you! You're the glorious one. You look radiant!”  
“Stop it.”  
“That was a ‘keep going’ stop it, wasn't it?”  
“Maybe.”  
“You are beautiful! Stunning! Glowing!” Victor kissed Yuri with every word to emphasise each one.  
Yuri blushed and kissed Victor lovingly on the lips, his hands on either side of the Russian's face.  
He felt the tiniest prickle of morning stubble, and for some reason, it turned him on.  
“Want to put good use to that wood you're carrying?” Yuri smiled.  
“Sex, you mean?” Victor asked. “Hmmm, well I am very tired…”  
“I'll help you wake up.”  
Victor laughed. “You are so naughty! Let me go to the bathroom first, at least?”  
“Fine but I have to go after you.”   
“You go first. I can't exactly aim with this!” Victor blushed.  
Yuri snorted and tried not to laugh, as he headed out of the room.

Yuri was waiting on the bed completely naked when Victor finally returned.  
“Done. Such a shame you'll have to get me hard again!” He grinned impishly.  
“With pleasure!” Yuri pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him passionately, grinding against Victor's now-flaccid member.  
“Yuri! What's got into you?!” He chuckled breathlessly.  
“Two babies and one hell of a libido because of it.” Yuri replied.   
Victor was rapidly hardening as his husband ground against him.  
“Ugh look what you've done to me, Vitya. This is your doing, and you should take responsibility!”  
“Wow!” Victor breathed, his eyes wide.  
His hands found their way to Yuri's ass as the latter leaned in to claim the alpha’s lips in a heated kiss.  
Yuri was rock hard too; their cocks sliding together as he ground against Victor.  
Victor was breathing heavily, emitting little moans as best he could whilst being kissed with tongue!  
The alpha growled low in his throat and tried to push Yuri down on his back, but the omega had already anticipated that, and in return, he applied more pressure and knocked Victor onto his own back, pinning him down.  
To say that Victor was surprised was an understatement!  
He gave a seductive smile though, and held Yuri's hips.   
“Okay, you want to be a power bottom today? Go ahead. I'm at your mercy!” Victor purred. “Ride me.” He nipped at Yuri's neck lightly as the omega leaned over him.  
Yuri's eyes lit up and he easily guided Victor's erection inside him, his hole ready and hungry, already wet with slick.  
Victor gasped at the sensation – Yuri was looser than usual upon entry, but his walls still clenched deliciously around Victor's cock.  
It was warm and wet, and Victor moaned in pleasure as his lover rode him, rocking backwards and forwards at first.  
One thing Victor loved about Yuri riding him, was that he got to witness his gorgeous omega move in such a fluid way on top of him; it was like watching a belly dancer or something, the way Yuri snaked his body and rolled his hips.  
It was a seductive dance.  
Almost like…  
“Eros.” Victor said out loud.  
Yuri blinked at him in confusion for a moment, still moving, then realised what Victor meant and smiled coyly.  
“You think?” He asked, slowing and then moving on Victor in circles, clenching his walls to grip Victor's cock tighter inside him.  
The Russian let out a breathy grunt, his eyes fixated on Yuri.  
God, this man was going to be the death of him!  
Victor's hands slid down from Yuri's waist, to his hips, then one hand wrapped around Yuri's neglected penis, pumping it hard.  
Unfortunately, Victor couldn't last with Yuri riding him like that.  
Lord knows he tried!  
He came undone, his seed shooting into his lover.  
Yuri shook his head.  
“Such bad Top manners.” He sighed. “You owe me.”  
“I'm sorry.” Victor blushed.  
Yuri edged forwards and brushed the tip of his cock against Victor's mouth.  
Victor took it into his mouth and worked it, opening his throat and sucking Yuri to orgasm.  
He swallowed everything Yuri gave him and licked any remains off the spent penis, before throwing his head back onto the bed to catch his breath.  
“Wow!” He breathed. “Just…WOW!”  
“Good?” Yuri asked shyly.  
Victor nodded vigorously. “Amazing. You're so sexy!”  
“I'm still horny.” Yuri admitted.  
Victor laughed. “You'll have to give me just a moment.”  
Yuri whined, grinding against his lover again.  
“Just look at you!” Victor gave a small hum of laughter, “So needy. So desperate for my cock after what it's done to you.”  
“Huh?”  
“Well, it's done this…” Victor slid his hands down Yuri's hips. “And this…” His hands caressed the small baby bump. “I did this to you. I put these two inside you. Because of me, because of this…” Victor held his own cock, causing Yuri to look down at it, “…You're carrying my offspring. I did this to you; claimed ownership of you, and now you're desperate for me. Only me.” The alpha was emitting a low, rumbling growl of lust now.  
Yuri sat up. “I am desperate for your cock, and you did this to me.” He agreed, “But you don't OWN me.”  
Victor snapped back to his senses.  
“No, I didn't mean it like that. I-I meant that you're mine. I'm yours too. Yuri, I'm sorry.” He stammered.  
Yuri gave an amused smile and tugged his alpha down on top of him.  
“Gotcha!” He sniggered.  
Victor stared at him. “Yuri that wasn't funny!”  
“Shhh.” The omega captured his lips in his own and kissed him. “Prove that you own me, then. Fuck me completely senseless.”  
Victor silently thanked his lucky stars – and himself! – at that moment; impregnating Yuri was the best thing he ever did, for so many reasons!

..

It was almost an hour and a half later when the couple made their way to breakfast.  
“Ah, there you boys are!” Toshiya greeted, “Look here; Yurio and Otabek have come to visit with their little girl!”  
Yuri and Victor gave an awkward greeting to their friends, mortified that they'd been having five rounds of sex in a row whilst their friends had been here!  
Thankfully, nobody mentioned anything.  
That was, until Yuri stumbled as he made his way back to the table with his breakfast, his legs still shaking.  
Yurio frowned at him.  
“What's with you?” He asked, “Your legs are shaky.”  
Yuri turned bright red, and the usually stoic Otabek was smirking, trying his hardest not to laugh.  
“What?” Yurio frowned, spotting their expressions.   
“Eat your breakfast, Yura.” Otabek giggled.  
It was at that moment that the youngest Russian finally twigged.  
“Oh for god's sake!” He rolled his eyes. “Do neither of you have any self restraint?”  
“Like you, you mean?” Otabek asked sarcastically, causing the blonde to turn scarlet.  
“That's not…Shut up, Beka!” He stammered.  
Yuri and Victor were already aware of just how much of a horny beast Yurio could be!  
Otabek had drunkenly confessed to it once, earning Yurio months of teasing from the older couple.  
“We don't do it when we have guests.” Yurio said in a dignity-at-all-times manner.  
“Yes we do. We HAVE.” Otabek grinned.  
“SHUT UP OTABEK! I SWEAR TO GOD!”

  
The group of friends headed out after breakfast to go shopping.  
Obviously it was at Victor’s request, but the others were keen not to spend their weekend stuck indoors.  
They travelled the couple of hours to Hakata to spend the day out at the shopping mall.  
Yuri gave directions from the station towards the Amu Plaza, and Victor's eyes were like saucers as they approached the large shopping centre.  
“WOW!” He marvelled, staring up at the grey steel and glass building.  
“I knew you'd love it!” Yuri grinned. “Wait until you see the shops inside!” He grabbed Victor's hand and led the way into the mall.  
“Holy shit.” Yurio exclaimed; the mall was even bigger on the inside.  
An older woman glared at him for his words, but he ignored her.  
Nina continued to sleep peacefully, undeterred by the busy crowds.  
“Where should we go first?” Otabek asked.  
“Maybe we should read the map…Oh. Uh…” Yurio wrinkled his nose as he realised that the map was in Japanese.  
“It's in English on the other side.” Yuri smiled, leading the group around to the other side of the large sign, where a mall map identical to the other was displayed, but written in English.  
“Okay…So…” Victor looked hard, his eyes scanning the choices. “Menswear...Do they do omegawear in any of these?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yes. There's a section in almost all the clothing stores for maternity for both genders.”  
“We could get you some things.” Victor suggested.  
Yuri shifted uncomfortably.  
“Let's just look around.” He said.

The friends found plenty of stores, although Victor, Yurio and Otabek quickly discovered that they had to buy bigger clothing sizes here than they would back in their native countries.  
Victor found a jewellery store and insisted on buying Yuri a gift, despite the protests.  
“Nonsense.” Victor smiled as he paid for the chosen item, “The father must give a gift to the mother.”  
“Not until the birth, and you don't need to buy me a gift.” Yuri replied.   
“I'll shower you with gifts if I want to. Which I do.” Victor said firmly.  
And that was that.  
“Um…Well…Thank you.” Yuri stammered, and Victor chuckled, planting a kiss on Yuri's lips.  
Yuri wanted to find a gift for Victor, too.  
But nothing he found seemed to be suitable.  
He could very well buy him jewellery too.  
Or clothing.  
Or fragrance.  
But they seemed too cliché.  
Yuri sighed and admitted defeat as the others announced that they wanted to get lunch.  
Now that he thought about it, Yuri was starving too!  
Carrying twins was hungry work.  
He didn't even notice that he was rubbing his bump, but Victor did.  
The Russian decided not to comment on it, but instead he smiled and enjoyed watching his husband relax about the pregnancy a little more, and seemingly enjoy carrying his babies.

As the group made their way to the food court, something caught Yuri's eye.  
He stopped, turning his head.  
Of course!  
“Hey Katsuki! Lunch is this way!” Yurio frowned.  
“I'll meet you there.” Yuri replied; he knew which restaurant they were headed to, and he dashed into the store that he'd been fixated on.  
He hurried over to what he had seen.  
There, in a children's clothing store named Markey’s, Yuri found twin sets of animal sleepsuits for babies.  
He selected the set which had caught his eye; a pair of bunnies – one grey, one black.  
There were other colour options, but this seemed the most fitting!  
He found the newborn to 3 months size, and took it over to the cashier to pay.  
Once he'd paid and hidden his purchases in the bag, he hurried outside.  
“Oh! I thought I was going to meet you in the food court?” Yuri frowned as he spotted Victor, Yurio and Otabek on a bench a little further up.  
“We'd have got lost.” Victor laughed. “What did you get?”  
“I'll show you at lunch.” The Japanese replied mysteriously, as he and Victor held hands.

..

“This is delicious.” Victor exclaimed as he devoured his sandwich.  
“So anyway, what was your mysterious purchase? Or is it something I'd rather not know about?” Yurio grimaced.  
Yuri laughed.  
He picked up the bag and handed it to Victor. “It's not jewellery, but…And it's not EXACTLY for you, but…I think you'll understand the meaning.” He said shyly.  
Victor blinked in puzzlement as he looked inside the bag.   
He gasped, pulling out the twin set of bunny sleepsuits.  
“Yuri! These are so cute!” He grinned. “Are these for our babies,”  
“Yep.” Yuri replied, fixing his husband with a meaningful look.  
Victor understood then, and his smile grew wider as he cuddled Yuri tightly.  
“I'm so proud of you.” He whispered, “Thank you.”  
It was a small gesture to some, maybe not even a gesture at all to others, but everyone at that table knew the significance of Yuri's gesture.  
It spoke a thousand words; he was ready to enjoy this pregnancy and plan for their twins.  
And that made Victor more ecstatic than any jewellery ever could.


	14. Chapter 14

As the weeks went on and Yuri's pregnancy progressed, so did his confidence and his excitement.  
He and Victor found the counselling to be very helpful, especially hearing from others who had been in their position.  
All in all, things were gradually improving, and Yuri was now enjoying his pregnancy.  
He was now 20 weeks along, and today was the morning of his scan.

Victor came out of the shower and padded into the bedroom, to find his husband sat on the bed, washed and dressed, caressing his baby bump.  
Victor smiled to himself at the sight; he loved seeing Yuri touch it.  
Yuri's bump had finally ‘popped’ and he looked much farther along than he was, thanks to carrying twins!  
Victor sat down on the bed beside him, and kissed him on the lips and then placed one hand on the bump, his wedding ring glinting in the sunlight, and kissed the bump.  
“Hello baby... And babies!” He have his usual greeting, before he nuzzled Yuri’s nose with his own. “Ready to find out what you're having?”  
“What WE’RE having.” Yuri corrected. “Yep! Are you? You're not even dressed!”  
“I won't take long.”  
“Pffft!”  
“I won't!”  
Victor quickly selected an outfit and dressed, then they prepared to leave.  
“Good luck today, sweetheart!” Hiroko said to her son as he and Victor left Yu-Topia.  
“Thanks mum! See you later.” Yuri replied.

..

“Hello Yuri, Victor. How is everything going with the pregnancy?” The midwife asked.  
“Great thanks. Much better.” Yuri smiled, resting one hand on his rounded stomach.  
“That's great news.” The midwife replied.  
They ran through the usual routine questions and tests, until the time came for the scan.  
Yuri was nervous and excited all at once.  
He hoped that their twins would be okay…  
Flinching as the cold gel was applied to his stomach, Yuri took a deep breath as the Doppler was moved over his abdomen.  
“There they are!” The midwife smiled, turning the monitor for Yuri to see, and turning up the speakers.  
Two rapid heartbeats filled the room, and Yuri and Victor both sighed with relief.  
“A very healthy pair of babies.” The midwife said. “Would you like to know the genders?”  
“Yes please.” Yuri held his breath and Victor laced his little finger around Yuri's.  
“You're having…Two little boys! Congratulations!” The midwife grinned.  
“She was right! The soothsayer was right!” Victor beamed triumphantly.  
“Ah, are you talking about Miyoko-sensei? She's never wrong.” The midwife chuckled. “Definitely two boys. They're very happy to show that off, in fact!”  
Victor squinted, trying to see where the midwife was pointing, and then he grinned. “That's my boys!”  
Yuri had to laugh, but blushed hard.  
The midwife printed out the scan photos for the couple, and before long, the appointment was over.  
“I wish we had bet on the genders!” Victor laughed.  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “Two boys…Should we think up names for them now?”  
“Really?” Victor's eyes lit up. “It's not too soon?”  
“I…I’d like to.”  
“Me too! Can they have Japanese names?”  
“You don't want Russian?”  
“No.” Victor shook his head. “Japanese.”  
Yuri smiled. “Okay. Japanese it is! We can look up some ideas at home.”  
Victor’s smile widened and the husbands continued their walk back to Yu-Topia.

Kicking off their shoes upon arrival, they flopped on to the bed and cuddled.  
“Um…Victor?” Yuri started.  
“Yes, lapochka?”  
“I still haven't felt them kick yet.”  
Victor frowned. “Really? But they were so active when we saw them during the scan?”  
“I know. I know they're okay, but…I'd like some more reassurance.” Yuri cradled his stomach.  
“Hmmm.” Victor hummed thoughtfully, “Allow me to try something?”  
“Sure.” Yuri nodded.  
Victor lifted Yuri's shirt and exposed the bare skin of the baby bump.  
His heart swelled as he took a moment to appreciate just how big it was now.  
He placed a couple of kisses on the skin, then began to speak;  
“Come on, you two. We know you're in there. We know you're very active little guys! Why don't you give a nice big kick for your daddy, hmm?” He said directly into the bump.  
Yuri waited patiently, but no kick came.  
“Nothing?” Victor asked him, and Yuri shook his head. “Aww, come on, boys. We want to feel you move and know that you're okay. Follow my fingers tapping, okay?”  
Victor gave a few light taps on the bump, and waited a few seconds.  
Nothing.  
“You two are very cheeky!” He chuckled, “Just one kick each? For me; your daddy?”  
“Victor, they won't kick on command. They're…” Yuri stopped, feeling two light nudges in his lower abdomen.  
“I felt that too!” Victor beamed.  
“That's the first time I've felt them move. Besides really tiny flutters.” Yuri confessed. “I don't believe it!”  
“They like my voice.”  
“Say something else! Get them to do it again!”  
“Okay, um…Hello boys. We can't wait to meet you at last. We're going to pick out names for you both soon…” Victor was broken off as he felt another kick under his palm, shortly followed by a second from a different part of Yuri's bump. “Oh wow! I always knew this would feel amazing, but I had no idea just HOW much! How does it feel for you?”  
“So weird.” Yuri laughed. “But yeah; amazing. I'm so happy we made it this far this time!”  
“Me too.” Victor smiled as their faces inched closer.  
Victor hummed. “I can feel them. They're going crazy in there!”  
Yuri chuckled softly and they kissed tenderly.

..  
After that, the twins barely stopped kicking and squirming, but Yuri very very rarely complained.  
He knew how lucky he was this time around, and relished almost every moment their unborn sons moved or kicked inside of him.  
Victor grew even more protective, warning off alphas that appeared a little TOO interested in Yuri now that his scent was getting sweeter.  
Victor thought that this could either just be because Yuri was pregnant and therefore his scent changed, or at least one of the babies was an omega.  
He wasn't sure, and he didn't care; all he cared about was the safety of his omega and their babies.  
He'd even snarled at Otabek once, despite the younger alpha not being interested in more than friendship with Yuri, as his heart belonged to Yurio.  
Otabek had just been curious as to where the scent was coming from.  
Thankfully, that incident had been quickly resolved and no friendships were ruined.

Victor also worshipped Yuri's body, and Yuri found he had a praise kink.  
He loved being praised and having his body adored and worshipped by the man he loved.  
Victor would press kisses all over his growing body, and have plenty of ‘bump time’, where he'd talk to their unborn twins, lightly drum on Yuri's plump stomach, waiting for kicks in return.  
He'd also kiss Yuri a lot and let him know how loved he was.  
And then there was the sex…Oh LORD, the sex!  
Despite Yuri getting bigger and heavier, he was still able to enjoy their intimate time together, and he still liked to ‘Power Bottom’ often, much to Victor's delight!

Right now, almost two weeks later, they were lying in bed together.  
It was late, and Victor was cuddling Yuri from behind, purring with contentment.  
He nuzzled into black hair and smiled.  
“If I could be any happier, I'd burst.” He murmured.  
“Me too.” Yuri admitted. “But I think we've both already burst enough for one night!”  
Victor laughed. “Mmm! You especially, you naughty omega!” He teased.  
“Can't help it when my alpha is a sex god!” Yuri grinned.  
“I do hope you're not trying to go another round? I'm exhausted, my love!” Victor stroked Yuri's rounded stomach.  
“Me too.” Yuri admitted, stifling a yawn.  
They kissed for a few minutes, and then snuggled down to fall asleep, Victor tucking the pregnancy pillow under his mate for extra comfort.

..

Yuri's eyes opened and he found himself back in the St Petersburg apartment.  
It was empty now, and nobody lived there.  
What on earth?!  
“How did I get here?” He whispered to himself.  
“VICTOR!? Very funny. How did we even get here?! How did I get through airport security if I'm asleep!?”  
But Victor didn't reply.  
Yuri sighed and searched the rooms.  
He almost gave up when each room came up empty, but then jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure sitting on the floor of their old bedroom.  
Long, platinum hair fell down their back.  
“Young Victor?” Yuri frowned.  
The figure very slowly turned its head and stared at Yuri.  
They had brown eyes, and a very feminine face.  
Whoever this was, it wasn't young Victor.  
It was a girl.  
“Are you related to Victor?” Yuri asked. "A sister maybe?”

The girl looked sad. "I knew you'd forget me.” She said sadly, beginning to cry.

“Oh hey, hey, don't cry…I'm sorry. I don't think we've met. Um…Should I call someone? Are you lost?” Yuri asked gently.  
The girl ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
Yuri froze, wondering if he'd be accused of all sorts should he be caught right now.  
“Uh…So? Mum and dad?” He asked.  
The girl looked up at him. “You really don't remember me?”  
“We haven't met, sweetie. I'm sorry.”  
“We've met. Only I didn't look like this.”  
“Oh, were you younger then? Did you colour your hair?”  
“I was younger. Sort of.” The girl said. “You're my mother.”  
Yuri froze, his heart pounding. “E-excuse me?”  
The girl looked up at him, her brown eyes tearful. “You did forget!”  
“Anjelika?” Yuri whispered in disbelief.  
The girl beamed at him and nodded. “You left me here all alone and I thought you'd forgotten but you came back for me!”  
“Oh my god…Anjie, I never forget. WE never forget. We talk about you a lot!” He murmured, tears falling down his cheeks.  
“But you never said goodbye properly.” Anjelika pouted.  
“It hurt too much at the time. We were burying our own child, Angel. It broke our hearts; we think about you a lot... You're going to have two little brothers, you know?” Yuri swallowed.  
“Oh I know!” Anjelika grinned. “I'm so excited! Even though I won't get to meet them.”  
“You will one day.”  
“Can you say goodbye properly this time? I've been here all on my own. I can't sleep.”  
“Of course.” Yuri nodded.  
A door behind them opened.  
“We can go now!” Anjelika held her hand out, and Yuri took it, mother and daughter walking through the door together.

..

Yuri woke up, panting hard.  
His face was drenched with tears and his body racked with sobs.  
“Yuri? Are you okay?” Victor asked gently from beside him.  
“We left her body in Russia!” Was all Yuri could say.  
“It appears we had the same dream.” Victor said shakily, and now that Yuri was really looking at him, his face was wet with tears too. “We left her in a children’s graveyard.”  
“We can never visit her, Victor. What can we do from here?” Yuri wept.  
“Why don't we do what you did for your family’s poodle? And Makkachin? We make a little shrine. We still have her memory box…” Victor suggested.  
“We still have her scan photo too.” Yuri confessed. “I put it in the memory box before we moved here.”  
“Then shall we do that?” Victor gently stroked Yuri's back. “Make a shrine in her memory and pay our respects?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Did you see her too, Yuri?” Victor asked. “She would have been beautiful.”  
Again, all Yuri could do was nod, crying hard. “She looked like you.”  
“With your eyes.”  
“Yeah…”  
“She was very excited to be a big sister.” Victor added.  
“Yeah. I told her too…She said she was excited.” Yuri let out a shaky breath.  
“Come here, lapochka. Let me hold you.” Victor pulled him close and they closed their eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all your comments and the overall response to the last chapter.  
> I'm sorry (ish xD) for causing tears!

“There.” Victor said softly as they switched on the faux candle.  
It had been Yuri's idea to buy battery-operated fake candles just in case Coco knocked something over, or something else caused a fire and lost their only evidence of their lost baby.  
It was now the next day, and they had made their shrine, next to Makkachin’s and Victor the poodle’s.  
And for the last few minutes, they'd been paying their respects.  
“Hopefully this will help.” The Russian breathed.  
“I kind of wanted to see her again.” Yuri said sadly.  
“You still might. We both might.” Victor replied.  
Yuri didn't look convinced. “I'm gonna go lie down.”  
He stood up and walked out of the room, back into the bedroom.  
Coco gave a soft whine.  
“I know, girl.” Victor sighed. “I thought it might help too. But maybe I was wrong.”

For a few days, Yuri was in bed, and he was sleeping a lot.  
Everyone grew worried about him, and when he missed therapy and opted to sleep instead, Victor finally took the plunge and decided to intervene.  
“I brought you some food.” He carried a tray into the bedroom. “Your mother made you a pork cutlet bowl; your favourite.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri replied, making no effort to eat it.  
Victor opened the blinds and opened the window a little.  
Yuri sighed in annoyance and pulled the covers over his head.  
Victor laid down next to him. “Are you sick?” He asked.  
“No. Just tired.” Yuri responded.  
“Are you depressed?” Was Victor’s next question. “Because that's an illness too.”  
“I'm not sure.” Yuri responded honestly.  
He paused.  
“Victor…I haven't seen her again…Anjelika.”  
Victor stared at him.  
“Is that why you've been sleeping so much lately?” He asked softly. “You wanted to see her again?”  
Yuri nodded. “I know it's stupid. But…”  
“No, it's not stupid.” Victor soothed as he cuddled Yuri close to his chest. “Oh Yuri. If only you'd told me.”  
“I'm sorry. I just thought that if she came back and said that she was okay and at peace now, then maybe I could let it go. But she hasn't come back, so I don't know!”  
“She hasn't come back to me either, Yuri. I think perhaps she is at peace now, and that's WHY she hasn't come back? Closure, hmm? Her wish was fulfilled.”  
“Maybe.” Yuri swallowed.  
“I like to think so.” Victor whispered, stroking Yuri's hair. “Will you come to therapy next week? We missed today, so…”  
“Maybe.” Yuri said again, “I don't know yet.”  
“Okay.” Victor nodded.  
“I know I'm supposed to be focusing on the twins, but…” Yuri trailed off.  
“And you've been doing amazingly well, darling. I don't expect you to just forget about Anjelika. I certainly haven't forgotten.” Victor smiled sadly.  
Yuri sighed. “I know most people think I should get over it now and just be thankful…”  
“Well those people are ignorant.” Victor cut in. “They've obviously never felt this pain. Losing a child, even if you're ‘just’ pregnant…The pain never goes. Or at least it takes a very long time.”  
“I so badly just want to focus on the boys.” Yuri bit his lip.  
“You do what you feel is right for you.” Victor hummed. “There is no right or wrong way, okay?”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, sliding his arms around Victor's neck and kissing him. “Can you…Um…”  
“Can I what, baby?”  
“Can you have sex with me?”  
Victor hesitated. “Yuri, are you sure now is the right time?”  
“I really need you, Victor.”  
“I understand that, Yuri. But there are other ways to be close or intimate.”  
Yuri sighed and rolled over, pouting.  
“Fine.”  
“Oh Yuri, don't be like that. Please.” Victor said.  
“Then do it with me? I'll do all the work if you want.” Yuri tried again.  
“It's not that I'm avoiding doing any of the work; I just don't think it will help.” Victor explained.  
“But I think it will. I just want you…”  
“Yuri, please. Not like this…”  
Yuri grew annoyed. “Victor, I'm pregnant and I just need you. Yes it's a crazy libido thing, but it's also an emotional thing.”  
“No, Yuri. Later, we can. But right now, neither of us is really in any fit state to…”  
“BY ‘NEITHER OF US’, YOU MEAN YOU! I want it!”  
“But I don't. We just discussed something very delicate.”  
Yuri got fed up and rolled on top of Victor, but the alpha managed to react quickly and flip him again.  
The omega purred, and made to kiss Victor, but Victor moved his head up.  
“NO, Yuri! Not now!” The alpha was emitting strong pheromones to make the omega submit and back down so that he would calm himself and think rationally.  
Yuri did back off, but his face was crumpled, and he sniffed, dragging a hand over his eyes.  
Victor looked shocked.  
“Yuri! Wait, I didn't mean…”  
But the omega ran out of the room, and out of Yu-Topia entirely.

Victor ran after him, catching up at last when Yuri reached the beach.  
“Just go away!” Yuri sobbed.  
“No. I'm not letting you go again. Not after last time.” Victor replied firmly.  
He wrapped his arms around Yuri, who stiffened.  
“You got angry and tried to make me submit.”  
“I know, and I'm sorry; I just wanted you to calm yourself. You were moving too fast.” Victor explained gently.  
“I just wanted to have sex with you. For…for comfort.” Yuri confessed. “And you turned me down.”  
“It's not that I don't WANT to do it. I just didn't think it was the right comfort to give you in that moment.” Victor replied. “But then you got aggressive and I wanted you to stop. We can't make love in that sort of mood, Yuri.”  
The omega let out a breath and wiped his eyes. “I'm sorry.” He whispered.  
“It's okay. I'm sorry too, for making you submit. I wouldn't have hurt you, though. Never.” Victor replied, cuddling his husband. “Emotions are running high right now. I get it.”

The couple eventually sat on the sand in the spring sunshine, cuddled up together as the tension ebbed away.  
Victor gave a small chuckle.  
“Do you remember the first time we ever sat here together?” He asked.  
“Yeah. You said something about the seagulls, and then gave me a pep talk.” Yuri recalled. “And you asked if I wanted you to be my lover.”  
“And you turned me down.” Victor laughed  
“I didn't think you were serious.” Yuri admitted. “You said you'd ‘try’. What did that even mean? Didn't you know you were into guys at that point?”  
“Of course I did! I was already into you. I just said ‘I can try’ because I didn't know you that well yet, and you seemed to be pushing me away.” Victor clarified.  
“And now I can't live without you.” Yuri smiled, staring out at the sea.  
“Honestly Yuri, I thought that you regretted the events at the banquet, and didn't want me around, as anything more than your coach. I liked you romantically…Maybe also sexually!” Victor grinned.  
Yuri blushed. “I felt the same, but obviously I totally forgot about the banquet because I'd been so drunk, as you, Yurio and Chris LOVE reminding me!”  
“I know that.”  
“But…Also because I wasn't used to feeling that way about anyone. Especially a guy.”  
“Well now we know otherwise.”  
“Yeah. We're pretty good friends!” Yuri joked, pointedly stroking his bump, making Victor laugh.  
“Oh yes!” The Russian raised his eyebrows.  
The couple sat in silence for a few moments, just watching the sea, listening to the gulls crying overhead.  
Victor looked at Yuri, smiling lovingly.  
He really was so beautiful; he was so soft.  
Victor could stare forever at Yuri's face, and say his name forever.  
He reached out a hand and gently stroked Yuri's cheek with slender fingers. “Now is the right time.” He murmured.  
Yuri frowned. “Huh?”  
Victor pressed his lips to Yuri's, and gently kissed him.  
A look of lust between the two of them triggered another kiss, but deeper this time.  
Their tongues slipped over one another and danced as arms were wrapped around each other's bodies.  
Victor pulled Yuri onto his lap, letting the latter feel his erection through his pants.  
Yuri broke the kiss. “Really? Here!?”  
“Why not?”  
“Because…PEOPLE COULD COME HERE!”  
“I know. Isn't it exciting?”  
“I had no idea you were into voyeurism?” Yuri chuckled, mid-makeout.  
“Neither did I, to tell you the truth.” Victor confessed.

The couple removed their pants and underwear, and Victor easily slipped inside Yuri from behind.  
He kissed the omega’s neck, cheeks and shoulders as he slowly made love to him on the sand.  
It was gentle and tender; exactly the intimacy Yuri had been hoping for.  
Both of them came at the same time, rounding off their session with passionate kisses.  
“Is that better?” Victor asked, nuzzling Yuri's nose with his own.  
Yuri nodded drunkenly. “Mhmm.”  
Their lips brushed again, and Yuri leaned up to kiss Victor.  
Two kicks in his abdomen caused Yuri to emit a breathy laugh and peer down.  
“Hey! You two stay out of this!” He chuckled.  
“Ah, I think we're in trouble!” Victor grinned. “Our boys didn't like us having sex, hmm?”  
“Apparently not.”  
Yuri and Victor pulled their clothes back on and relaxed on the sand, Yuri resting his head on Victor's chest.  
Yuri closed his eyes, and out of nowhere, two names suddenly popped into his head.  
“Victor?”  
“Yes, lapochka?”  
“How about Akio and Haruki?”  
“Pardon?”  
“Names for our sons.” Yuri answered.  
Victor blinked. “Hmm. It's weird, I don't speak that much Japanese, but I actually had those names flash into my mind too. I wasn't sure what they meant. I assumed they were just words…”  
“Do you like them?” Yuri asked, “I do.”  
“I like them, yes…They both mean bright, don't they?” Victor frowned.  
Yuri stared at him. “In some kanji, yes. But how did you know? I've never told you that…”  
Victor looked just as puzzled as Yuri did.  
He was about to reply, when both of them spotted a small figure out of the corner of their eyes, and both looked immediately to their far right.  
They spotted a flash of platinum hair and a waving hand, just briefly, and then the figure was gone.  
Both men felt at peace, and like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.  
“Angel came back.” Victor murmured. “She gave us those names, didn't she?”  
Yuri smiled. “Yeah, she did.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Ugh. Stop wriggling!” Yuri groaned, rubbing his stomach.  
He was 25 weeks now, and the twins were going crazy inside him as he and Victor were waiting for a train to Fukuoka.  
Victor chuckled softly, leaning down to drop two kisses on the bump. “Behave in there!”   
“I don't think they're going to listen.” Yuri said, as the train approached the platform and Victor helped him to stand.  
They climbed aboard the train and Victor let Yuri sit down first before dropping into the seat beside him.  
Their seats faced the doors, and as they sat, another passenger loped on board, seemed to sniff the air, and then looked directly at Yuri.  
Yuri shifted in his seat and looked at Victor uncomfortably.  
Victor growled softly, low in his throat, and the other man walked away, but not before he threw another glance at Yuri.  
“Here.” Victor whispered, taking something out of his pocket. “Use this.”  
Yuri looked down at the travel-sized body mist version of a masking spray.  
Thankfully, there were no other passengers sitting beside them yet, so Yuri sprayed the mist all over himself.   
“Thanks. Was that another alpha? I couldn't tell.” He whispered to Victor as he handed the mist back.  
Victor nodded grimly. “Yes. And trouble, too, I think.”  
Yuri let out a small whimper, and Victor pulled him close, his arms wrapped around his husband.  
“It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you.” He nosed at the bond mark on Yuri's neck, and licked it lovingly, letting some more of his scent transfer onto his mate.  
Normally, Yuri was quick and flexible enough to be able to escape alphas should they try to hurt him, but being six months pregnant with twins made things far more complicated!  
He had them to protect, too; he didn't want to lose more babies!  
Beside him, he felt Victor tense and heard another rumble from his alpha's throat.  
“Victor? What’s…” But Yuri was cut off by Victor's mouth on his, kissing him deeply.  
The other alpha skulked away into another carriage, and Victor broke the kiss.  
“Sorry, Yuri. I didn't mean to be so forceful.”   
“It's fine.”  
“He's gone now.” Victor said, relieved.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, and they arrived in Fukuoka, heading to a a large shopping centre.  
The plan for today was to buy some essentials for the twins.  
After the day was over, Yuri and Victor had ordered two cribs and some other furniture to be delivered to Yu-Topia, and had taken home the lighter purchases on the train.  
Victor had treated Yuri to lunch, too, choosing to spoil his husband in a fancy café.  
On the train journey home, they cuddled up together.  
They weren't far from Hasetsu station when Yuri felt a warmth overcome him.  
It felt familiar, and soon he realised why; it felt like he was going into heat.  
But of course he was six months pregnant!  
And that wasn't his only worry…  
The alpha from this morning had managed to track the couple down, and had smelt Yuri's scent.  
“Quickly. Spray this again. We're almost home.” Victor gave Yuri the masking spray again, covering his nose so as not to be driven into a rut.  
Yuri was shaking as he doused himself with masking spray, but the strange alpha already knew he was an omega by now, of course.  
Stalking ever closer, he approached the pregnant omega, ignoring Victor's increasing growls and snarls of warning.  
Victor shielded Yuri, but the alpha was too overcome by lust by now.  
A few other passengers ran to Yuri's aid and formed somewhat of a wall around him.  
“It's okay, we won't let him hurt you or your baby.” One woman – a beta – said kindly.  
“I-I'm carrying twins. I'm only six months along…” Yuri replied.  
“That's lovely! Keep talking to me, Yuri. Try not to look at him. Sometimes omegas go into what's called a ‘Faux Heat’ around their third trimester, around the same time Braxton Hicks start. It's perfectly natural. I'm a doctor.” She flashed him her ID badge.  
Yuri nodded shakily, remembering that his midwife had warned him about that too, and the lady gently stroked him on the back to calm him.

The alpha was stalking ever closer, trying to threaten Victor.  
“Not a chance in hell are you getting your claws into MY omega!” Victor snarled. “We’re bonded. He's mine.”  
“He smells so good though. It's selfish to keep such a delicious whore all to yourself.” The other alpha sneered. “Now be a good boy and SHARE.”  
“No! And don't you dare call him a whore!”  
“Then he shouldn't be letting off his scent like that! He's enticing other alphas on purpose. Clearly you're not enough for him!”  
“Don't listen to him! Your mate can't help it; it happens during the third trimester!” The Doctor called out to Victor. “It's a Faux Heat.”  
Victor nodded to let her know he'd acknowledged her reply, but didn't take his eyes off the opposition.  
“You hear that? Now back off.” He said.  
“Pregnant, you say?” The other alpha ignored Victor, barging past. “Well that can easily be dealt with. Maybe if I fuck your little omega hard and rough enough, there won't be a baby to worry about!”  
Victor lost it then.  
He dragged the other alpha by the collar away from Yuri and was punched in the process.  
That did it.  
Not taking kindly to being hit, Victor unleashed hell on the alpha, flooring him and biting him hard, to the point the other alpha was screaming in agony.  
After a few moments, the noise stopped, and the other alpha was left in an almost zombie-like state; Victor had forcefully made him submit - an alpha bite to another alpha was like a sedative.

  
The train pulled into the station, and Victor grabbed all of his and Yuri's bags and belongings.  
Yuri helped to carry the lighter ones and thanked the doctor before following Victor onto the platform, still trembling.  
The omega eyed Victor warily all the way, until they reached Yu-Topia, where Yuri's family stopped in their tracks and stared, having smelt the sheer ANGER that Victor was emitting.  
“What happened?!” Mari called out.   
“Th-there was a fight.” Yuri replied meekly.  
“Oh my goodness! Are either of you hurt?” Hiroko hurried over to Yuri and examined him.  
“No. I wasn't hit. Victor was, but he did more damage to the other guy.” Yuri explained.  
He hurried after Victor and sat on the bed, trembling.   
He knew his alpha could possibly have been driven to a premature rut from not only Yuri's Faux Heat scent, but also the challenge of potentially having his mate stolen, and Yuri was terrified.  
Yuri saw Victor pop a suppressant in his mouth and wash it down with a bottle of water.  
The omega guessed what he had to do.  
Wordlessly, he stripped naked and waited on the bed, his legs parted.  
Victor took a few deep breaths and then turned to face Yuri, looking surprised.  
“Yuri? What are you doing?”  
“I'm guessing you need to claim me, so I…”   
“Not right now. If I knot, it could hurt you or the babies. Once this suppressant has kicked in, then I'll make love to you properly. Are you alright?” Victor asked gently.  
Yuri nodded. “Shaken. But these two are fine if the kicking is anything to go by! What about you?”  
“I'm fine. How DARE HE call you a whore!? You are nothing of the sort! You are my good, sweet, beautiful and loyal husband. And to try and harm our babies just so he could have his way with you!” Victor growled.  
“Hey, easy...” Yuri shushed, letting off some of his soothing pheromones as he held Victor tight.  
“I'm sorry you had to see me like that.” Victor sighed. “I don't like engaging violence.”  
“I know. I understand.” Yuri said. “You were protecting us.”  
“Mmm.” Victor nodded, nuzzling into Yuri's neck. “But you really do smell divine…”  
“So claim me as your own. Take me apart.” Yuri said.  
“I can't. Not yet. A few more minutes…” Victor replied.   
Yuri hummed and ran a hand down Victor's pants and the waistband of his briefs, touching the smooth skin of Victor's growing erection.  
“Yuuuriiii!” Victor whined. “What are you doing?”  
Yuri didn't answer; he instead lowered Victor's clothing until the alpha's cock sprang free, bobbing proudly.  
The omega stroked it with soft pressure, but still enough to make the alpha's breathing quicken and a small moan emit from his lips.  
“As incredible as you are at this, I think perhaps you should – OHHHH!” Victor was silenced by Yuri taking him in his mouth instead.  
The alpha made no more protests; in fact he was encouraging Yuri to do more!  
After a while, Victor gently pushed Yuri back so that he was lying down, and entered him.  
“You wanted me to claim you, yes?” Victor asked as he gave his omega a light nip on the neck.  
“Mhmm!” Was all Yuri could say as his husband thrust inside of him.  
Victor tried to be as gentle as possible, which wasn't easy since he'd almost been driven to a rut just earlier before taking the suppressant.  
Yuri's Faux Heat was overpowering though; slick leaked out of him, and his scent was still deliciously sweet.  
Even though the worst of it had been kept at bay, Victor's alpha side definitely reared its head.  
“You are such a good omega, Yuri. So faithful and loyal to me.” Victor smiled as he slowly stroked in and out of his mate. “And you're so beautiful too. No wonder everyone wants you.”  
“But I'm yours, Vitya.” Yuri breathed, leaning up for a kiss.  
Granting his request, Victor kissed back and fucked him a little harder.   
“Yes, you are. All mine; my handsome, perfect mate.” Victor pressed their foreheads together, and Yuri purred delightedly due to the praise.  
“That's right, purr for me, my beautiful. Say my name too. Let everyone know whose good omega you are.” Victor whispered.  
“Yours, Vitya. Always yours.” Yuri panted.

The next few minutes were full of the couple moaning each other's names, laced with “yes’s” and just wordless moans of pleasure.

Victor lapped at Yuri's sensitive nipples too, which only drove Yuri to moan louder and orgasm.

Yuri's orgasm tipped Victor over the edge;  
“I can feel a small knot, still. Shall I hold off?” Victor asked.  
“No. Give it to me! I want your knot, alpha!” Yuri panted.  
“As you wish, baby.” Victor claimed his lover’s lips in a passionate kiss as his knot grew.  
It wasn't large at all, but it still mostly plugged Yuri whilst Victor came heavily inside him.  
Yuri came at the same time, shooting all over his stomach.  
As they slowed to a stop, they tried to catch their breath, which wasn't made easy by the making out they were doing!  
Victor's smaller knot didn't take much time to shrink back to normal size, and he pulled out carefully.  
“You're all mine, Yuri.” He whispered, nuzzling their noses together. “My beautiful omega. All of this…Is mine.”  
He kissed all over his husband’s body; from his lips to his nose, his neck, chest, his stomach, and then Yuri pulled him back up for another makeout session.  
Mid-makeout, they both felt two lots of nudges from Yuri's bump, and laughed.  
“You really don't like when we do that, do you?” Victor grinned, stroking his mate’s rounded stomach. “How do you think you two rascals got there, hmm?”  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “Kids!”   
They both laughed and went right back to kissing again.  
“You know…I'll never let anyone hurt you…Or take you away from me.” Victor said in between kisses. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, and I know.” Yuri responded. “It was still scary though. I honestly didn't mean to emit that much scent. I don't know why my body is doing this?”  
“The midwife warned us you'd get Faux Heats; you'd give off pheromones and produce slick, but it's nothing compared to an actual heat.” Victor recalled. “It's okay; I know. Still, let's forget about that CREATURE. We got some lovely stuff for our twins! The furniture is being delivered tomorrow, so let's focus on that, hmm?”  
“Yeah!” Yuri nodded, smiling, “I can't wait!”


	17. Chapter 17

When Yuri hit 32 weeks pregnant, he was feeling sluggish and exhausted.  
His bump was enormous now, and attracted a lot of attention.  
Strangers would touch his bump, which he really hated; he didn't like people being in his personal space as it was, but to touch his babies made him even more uncomfortable.  
Victor didn't like it either, and would softly growl in warning.  
Yuri opted to stay in unless he could help it, just to avoid random people touching his rounded tummy.  
Victor, on the other hand, LOVED his ‘bump time’ - he'd talk to the twins and stroke or kiss the bump, snuggle up with it…  
He'd shower Yuri with kisses and affection too; massaging his swollen legs and feet, rubbing stretch mark cream on his bump, hips and thighs… And of course, he thoroughly enjoyed just how much weight had gone to Yuri's ass!  
Victor made sure to affectionately stroke that, too!  
Today, however, Yuri had his routine check up and scan.  
As he and Victor waited in the room, Victor was taking the opportunity to use their alone time to have a quick makeout session with Yuri.  
“Well,” the Russian said as they broke apart at last, “We made it! 32 weeks and three days! We're actually having these babies this time!”  
“I know, I can't believe it.” Yuri beamed, “They're alive! They're okay!”   
He cradled his bump in both hands, smiling down at it as their unborn sons wriggled and squirmed inside him.  
“Yuri, Victor! Are you ready to see your twins?” The midwife asked as she came back into the room with some papers.  
“Definitely!” Yuri replied, standing up and hauling himself onto the bed with Victor's help.

The Doppler was lubricated and moved over the omega’s large baby bump, until both babies were found;  
“There we go…Baby A is 42cm long, looking nice and healthy, wriggling away! And Baby B...He's 41.8cm, also nice and healthy and active!” The midwife announced.  
The couple smiled broadly, relieved and proud.  
“So, has your birth plan changed?” The midwife asked now; “Or your feeding plan?”  
Yuri shook his head. “No. Although you obviously can't plan for everything when it comes to having a baby! Things can happen unexpectedly…”  
Victor wasn't sure if Yuri was just being wise, or if there was a deeper meaning behind his words, such as the loss of Anjelika over a year ago.  
They hadn't seen her since they'd picked names for their sons, and had both come to terms with the fact that she was likely at peace now; they still thought about her often, and visited her shrine in the family room, along with Makkachin’s and Puppy Victor's.  
“That's true.” The midwife was replying now. “But do you at least have an idea of how you'd like things to go?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah. I'd like a water birth, actually. But failing that, then a natural birth with an epidural. As for feeding, um… I just can't…I'd like to formula feed. I just can't have one baby on each…”  
“It's okay. You don't need to explain yourself; it's your body, so it's your choice.” The midwife smiled kindly. “Besides, a lot of formulas nowadays are just as good as breast milk; a lot of babies either can't stomach breast milk or just refuse to drink it. We have to remember that we're all humans with preferences, and it's nobody else's place to judge or dictate what we do for our children or our bodies. I'll put this in your notes.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri responded.

The appointment ended and Victor took Yuri to lunch.  
The omega enjoyed a large sandwich and salad, but as they arrived home afterwards, he was regretting it!  
“Ugh…Heartburn!” He groaned, laying down carefully on the bed. “Owwww.”  
“Let me get you a tablet and some water, lapochka.” Victor patted him on the arm, before leaving the room to collect the remedy.  
Yuri was grateful for the offering, swallowing the heartburn tablet and taking a swig of water from the bottle.  
“Here.” Victor hummed, gently helped Yuri to remove his shirt and maternity jeans, before caressing his chest and stomach soothingly. “How's this?”  
“Much better.” Yuri breathed.   
Victor pressed kisses on Yuri's temple, then his forehead and his cheek.   
“Not long now, moya lyubov. Just a few more weeks.” He said in a low voice.  
“Yeah, I know.” Yuri whispered sleepily.   
“Are you tired, Yuri? You don't want me to take care of you?” Victor asked.  
“You ARE taking care of me.” Yuri frowned.  
“Uh, I meant…Um…”  
“Oh!”  
“Would you like me to? Or would you like to rest?”  
Yuri didn't reply for a moment as he mentally evaluated how he felt.  
“Hmm, I’d like you to.” He said at last.  
The omega parted his legs and Victor lowered his hand until he felt the soft skin of Yuri's balls, and gently massaged them between his fingers.  
Then his hand moved even lower still, until one finger was lightly circling and teasing the omega's pucker.  
Victor then very gently inserted the digit just slightly, and heard Yuri inhale sharply.  
“Are you okay?” The alpha asked.  
“Mmmm.” Yuri replied in a deliciously sultry tone, which delighted Victor.  
Victor pressed his finger in further, and began to pull it in and out repetitively, searching for that sweet spot that drove his lover wild upon being touched.  
Once he found the cluster of nerves, Yuri arched his back and moaned softly.  
Victor kissed him on the lips, and then the neck, easing in a second finger.  
The omega moaned again, squirming in pleasure as Victor fucked him with his fingers.

Victor had been spooning him, but now he shifted and bent over Yuri's erect penis, taking it in his mouth and delivering an expert blowjob whilst still fingering his mate.  
Yuri was a mess; he was panting now and moaning so loud, he had to cover his face with a pillow.  
Victor's fingers and mouth drove him to orgasm, coming hard into Victor's mouth.  
The alpha swallowed the seed and licked his lips, removing his fingers which were covered in slick.  
He made to lean down and kiss Yuri, but the latter shook his head; “Nooo! Go wash up before we kiss. Please?”  
Victor chuckled and headed to the bathroom to clean his hands and his mouth.

  
“There. Done!” He announced as he re-entered the bedroom, and swooped in for a kiss.  
“Mmmm! Thank you!” Yuri grinned. “Now what can I do for you?”  
“Cuddle me!”  
“You don't want anything sexual?”  
“No, this was all for you.” Victor kissed his husband.  
“Oh. Well okay…” Yuri shrugged.  
“How’s the heartburn?” Victor asked, smiling impishly.  
“Gone!” Yuri blinked in surprise.  
Victor merely nodded knowingly and smiled to himself.

..

A short time later, Yuri had fallen asleep on Victor's chest.  
The alpha lovingly stroked his mate's hair and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle sound of Yuri purring with content.  
“You're so beautiful, Yuri. So very beautiful.” Victor whispered, planting soft kisses on Yuri's head. “I'll miss you being pregnant; you're so cute and so…Oh, I don't know. It looks so right like this; your body all big and rounded, carrying my babies.”  
The omega's purring grew louder, and Victor hummed.  
“Are you pretending to be asleep, Yuri?” He laughed lightly, “You're too cute.”  
Yuri shifted, opening one chocolatey eye.  
“You want more praise, hmm?” Victor asked.  
Yuri nodded, letting out a small sigh as the twins kicked and shifted, trying to get comfortable.  
Victor noticed Yuri's grimace and rubbed the bump gently. “Shhh…Boys, let your mother sleep.”  
“I don't think they'll listen.” Yuri smiled. “They're defiant, just like someone else I know!” He fixed Victor with a cheeky look, and Victor gasped.  
“Yuri! I hope you mean yourself!” He spluttered.  
“Nope. Yakov told me of multiple occasions when you'd ignore his advice and outright disobey him.” Yuri replied.  
“I could say the same for you, you bad boy!” Victor teased.   
“So much for more praise!” Yuri grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
“So much for you being asleep!” Victor countered.  
“I can't sleep with these two kicking up a storm in my tummy. Your nice, peaceful voice was killing me to sleep.” Yuri grinned.  
Victor laughed. “So you do have a praise kink, Yuri? You're adorable!”  
“Say more nice things like that.”  
“As you wish! Let's see… You're so gorgeous, pretty, a very good omega, and you have the most amazing ass!”  
Yuri burst out laughing. “You really commented on my ass!?”  
“It was praise, was it not?”  
“I guess? But…”  
“BUTT nothing!” Victor grabbed a handful of Yuri's booty and jiggled it, making the omega laugh even more.  
“Victor! Stop!”  
“See what I mean? It's so big! I'm going to play the bongos on it!”  
Yuri was helpless with laughter by now as Victor played a very questionable version of the bongos on his butt.  
Neither of them noticed Mari knocking on the door, and then folding her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
“AHEM!” She cleared her throat.  
Yuri and Victor looked over at her, blushing hard.  
“When you two are done with your Ass Orchestra session, Mum told me to tell you that dinner is ready.” Mari bit back a laugh.  
“Thank you, Mari.” Victor replied brightly, “We’ll be along in just a sec.”  
Mari just grinned knowingly and left them to it.  
“How can you not be embarrassed that my sister just caught you fondling my butt?!” Yuri hissed.  
“Who said I wasn't embarrassed?” Victor frowned.  
“But…You had, like, NO shame!”  
“Why should I be ashamed of touching my own husband?”  
“Victor…My SISTER caught you playing bongos on my butt! I was mortified! How could you even handle that?!” Yuri was incredulous.  
Victor chuckled merrily and flicked his bangs. “The way I handle everything; with style!”  
Yuri just rolled his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuri was threading some of the paper cranes that Victor had made him for their one year anniversary, onto a handmade mobile for each twin.  
“It's weird; these were actually lucky in the end!” He grinned, looking at Coco, who was laying on her tummy with her front paws stretched out in front of her, tongue lolling. “And now our twins can have some luck, too.”  
He turned to look at the cribs that had been delivered back when he was 27 weeks pregnant, and smiled wistfully.  
“I'm so excited. But also kinda scared…Giving birth to two babies in the same day! Phew!”   
Coco rested her head on her paws and sighed softly in response, enjoying lazing about in the sunshine.  
“There. All done!” Yuri smiled to himself as he held up the finished mobiles.   
“Those look beautiful!” Hiroko beamed as she entered the babies’ bedroom with a cold drink of juice for Yuri.  
“Oh, thank you.” He replied, taking a long swig of juice before setting the glass on a coaster on top of the drawer unit. “You know, Victor made these for me for our one year wedding anniversary!”  
“The cranes?” Hiroko asked.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah…A paper anniversary, and he made me 1000 paper cranes! Can you believe it?! He's so sweet. We needed the luck back then…” he trailed off.  
Hiroko put an arm around her son. “And it worked!” She smiled, “You have a wonderful husband, and so does he. I'm so glad you were given another chance at having children. And what a chance! Twins!”  
Yuri blushed as he stood up to secure the mobiles above each crib.  
“Oh my darling boy, look at you! You're so big now.” His mother gasped, her grin a mile wide. “May I?”  
“Sure!” Yuri stood still and let his mother feel the baby bump, enjoying the feeling of her grandsons kicking and moving.  
“Aww…They're so active. So were you when I was expecting you! You were a little wriggler. It's no surprise that you became an athlete!” She laughed, remembering. “I'm so proud of you, Yuri. I know I always say it, but I am! And your sister too. Very proud that we have two amazing children.”  
She hugged Yuri, who had turned completely pink now.   
“Aw, Mum…” He laughed awkwardly, “I'm not all that.”  
“You are to us, dear.”  
“So where is Victor? Is he still working? I'd like to show him these mobiles if you wouldn't mind me stealing him away for five minutes?” Yuri asked.  
“Of course! But he popped out to get some ingredients for the kitchen, so he should be back soon; I’ll let him have a break then.” Hiroko promised.  
“Thanks Mum.” Yuri replied.  
Hiroko nodded and retreated back to work.  
Yuri looked all around the room, admiring how it looked;  
He and Victor had enlisted the help of Mari, Yuuko and Takeshi to help decorate a few weeks ago, and then they'd asked Yurio and Otabek to join them, and the whole thing had ended up becoming somewhat of a unique baby shower afterwards.  
The babies’ room was painted, unlike the rest of the rooms in the house.  
They'd been allowed to decorate it to their hearts’ content, mostly because Hiroko and Toshiya were so excited to be having their first grandchildren that they wanted them to be completely spoiled!  
The walls were a very pale baby blue, and one white wall, with animals painted onto a canvas which overlooked both cribs; Yurio had insisted on having leopards and tigers painted there to ‘protect’ the boys and ‘warn off any baddies’, which Yuri found adorable. The memory made him smile.  
Of course, Otabek had then said that if Yurio could add big cats for protection, then he wanted to add bears for the same reason.  
In the end, the canvas had ended up being a group painting of various zoo animals, and it looked perfect!  
And the rest of the room had lots of animal pieces here and there, too.  
Each drawer on each drawer unit was decorated in various animal print washi tape which had been glossed over so that it wouldn't peel off even if it became worn over time.  
There were zebra prints, leopard prints, crocodile, giraffe, snake, bird feathers… It looked perfect for a babies’ bedroom!

Yuri heard footsteps approaching from the hallway, so he ambled to the doorway, and found Victor there, looking very unhappy.  
In fact, he didn't just LOOK unhappy; the scent coming off him confirmed it.  
Yuri backed off a little, and Victor instantly felt guilty.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you. I just…I saw something.” He sighed.   
“Huh? What?” Yuri frowned.  
“Please just avoid social media for a while until it's dealt with.” Victor said grimly, taking Yuri's hands.  
“Victor, you're scaring me. What's happened?” Yuri asked. “Please tell me!”  
The Russian sighed again and showed Yuri his phone.  
“I saw it earlier. Someone approached me in the street, asking for a comment, and…I said nothing, don't worry.”   
Yuri could only stare in horror.  
All over the Internet, were photos of him exiting the hospital with Victor after his scan two days before, his bump clearly on display even under his baggy shirt.  
The photos weren't the problem, although they had no idea that they'd even been taken.  
The problem was the headlines…  
‘Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov pregnant again after previous abortion – Yuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov appear to have changed their minds once again. According to a source, after previously aborting their last baby, the couple are expecting again. Obviously the couple have kept this one. But why not the last? Fans have been speculating for months that Yuri was pregnant again, and it looks like they were right! Our source tells us that the couple branded their last baby a “mistake”. But not this one, eh? Charming!”  
“A…ABORTION!?” He spluttered. “I've never had an abortion. Anjelika was never a mistake! We planned her! Where are they pulling this from!?”  
“I don't know. But don't worry Yuri; I've already spoken to our lawyer. He's taking immediate action. I didn't speak to any reporters, but I did tell our lawyer to release a statement from us. I hope that's okay?” Victor checked.  
Yuri swallowed hard. “What statement?”  
“That you have never had an abortion, and that this story is completely fabricated. We lost our baby to miscarriage last year, and have successfully conceived again. I want to make it very clear that we would not ever have aborted a child unless absolutely medically necessary, and that both pregnancies were planned. Whoever has fabricated this lie and is set on slandering us and our family over something which has been incredibly heartbreaking – even now – is going to be dealt with legally.” Victor answered, reading the email between him and their lawyer.  
“Th-thank you.” Yuri's voice shook.  
“Darling, I’m so sorry. This sick creature won't get away with this!” Victor growled as he held Yuri tightly.   
“It's not your fault. You don't need to be sorry.” Yuri nuzzled against Victor's chest and breathed in the soothing pheromones the alpha was releasing to calm him.  
“I know. But still.” Victor sighed. “Oh! You made the mobiles...These look amazing!”  
Yuri was grateful for the change of subject.  
“Thank you. That's actually what I was going to show you.” He replied.  
“They're beautiful. Our boys should love them.” Victor nuzzled into Yuri's hair.   
Yuri hummed, pulling his husband closer.  
“Victor?”  
“Yes Yuri?”  
“Are you sure we can stop these rumours? We never aborted Anjelika!”  
“I know we didn't, lapochka. I've no idea where they got this idea from? And yes we will stop them! I can post something on my social media accounts if you'd like? The truth.” Victor offered.  
“Yes please.” Yuri whispered.  
Victor whipped out his phone and hesitated. “Um…Would you agree to me taking a photo of our shrine to Anjelika? I know it's so, so personal to us, and I know we have NOTHING to prove to anyone, but…”  
“Do it.” Yuri breathed. “Please.”  
Victor nodded and swallowed, heading into the living room.  
He was gone for a few minutes, and Yuri assumed that he was having some time alone to talk to or pay respects to their late daughter as well.  
When Victor returned, his eyes were red, and Yuri's heart hurt.  
“It's done.” The Russian croaked, pushing his platinum hair out of his eyes.

..

_Anjelika Katsuki Nikiforov – she had a name. Why would we name a baby that we had intentionally aborted? My darling Yuri miscarried our baby girl at 13 weeks, almost two years ago now. He was in complete agony, bleeding, and there was nothing he or I could have done. There was no heartbeat. Doctors and midwives told us that he had miscarried, and my darling Yuri had to endure even more pain and suffering as they assisted the removal of our already dead child. A child we had been so excited to meet. A child we had planned and were ready for. A child we conceived on our honeymoon, intentionally. Chromosomal tests revealed that our lost baby was a little girl, and that the miscarriage was due to damaged placenta. Nothing we could have known or prevented. After we lost her, our lives were plunged into darkness. We became shadows of our former selves, and it has taken all this time to begin to feel human again. Yuri fell pregnant a year later. He is almost full term with our beautiful twin boys, who were also planned. Who we will tell about Anjelika and how their big sister is an angel who has been looking down on them ever since they were in their mother's tummy. We have been given another chance at parenthood, and we are healing. It is a process. But regardless of whatever lies have been fed to the press, we did NOT abort our daughter, and she was NOT a mistake. She was very much wanted and loved, even to this day. This is the shrine we created for her, alongside Yuri's family's old poodle – and my namesake! – and my beloved Makkachin. Both of whom will keep our baby girl company wherever she is now; and both of whom will be giving her lots of cuddles and playtime that we were not lucky enough to give her. We may never have met Angel, but we will always have a place in our hearts for her. Legal action is being taken against the news outlets who have printed this disgusting fabrication, whomever fed it to them, and will also be taken against any trolls who decide to try and attack us on social media._

..

Yuri had tears in his eyes as he read the lengthy status update on Facebook. “That's perfect. So well said.”  
“I also took a screenshot of this for twitter and made it the caption on my Instagram photo of her shrine.” Victor explained as he wiped his eyes.   
“We were just getting there…We were okay. Why would someone do this to us?” Yuri wept.  
“I don't know, darling. They're sick. I can't imagine the type of person who would do this.” Victor growled. “But it's being investigated.”  
Yuri's sobs increased and Victor held him. “Oh Yuri.” His heart hurt for his mate as he gently rubbed his back. “Let's try to focus on something better, okay? Our lawyer is dealing with it now. They won't get away with it, and now the truth is out! Please try to calm down…Your due date is in just under four weeks; if you're stressed, it could trigger early labour.”  
Yuri tried so hard to calm himself, but this was just so unfair.  
They'd worked so hard to come to terms with their loss, and they still loved Anjelika very much.  
“I-I think I’ll go lie down.” He sniffed.  
“Okay, moya lyubov. I'll come with you.” Whispered Victor, accompanying Yuri to the bed and holding him close, letting out some of his scent to help calm his omega.  
It took a while, but Yuri eventually managed to calm down, dozing with his head snuggled right up against Victor's neck.  
Victor placed kisses all over him and whispered words of praise and affection to his omega, who purred heavily from all the love he was receiving.  
This cheered Victor up, who also eventually drifted off to sleep after a sigh of determination;  
He'd done all he could to sort the problem, and he was more than happy to comfort his husband and take care of him.  
Nobody was going to hurt his Yuri and their babies. No one!

 


	19. Chapter 19

It was four days later when Victor ended the call he’d answered from their lawyer.  
“Well, I found out who sold that disgusting lie about us.” He said grimly, “Our old neighbour back in St Petersburg. But what I don't understand is WHY?”  
“That idiot who heard you two going at it once and started yelling at you?” Yurio snorted, as he spoon fed Nina her baby food.  
“That's the one.” Victor sighed.  
“Well that is still no excuse for spreading such evil rumours through the press. That was low!” Otabek shook his head.  
“Exactly! But that incident was over three years ago.” Yuri frowned. “We apologised. Besides, I was in heat; I couldn't help it. He's an omega, he should know how it feels.”  
“Stupid bastard has probably never been laid in his life!” Yurio laughed. “Wait til we go back to visit Yakov! I'll kick his fucking ass! Your old neighbour, I mean.”  
“That won't be necessary.” Victor raised an eyebrow. “We’re taking legal action for slander.”  
“You're suing him?” Otabek guessed.  
“Yes. And if we win – which we will – we won't keep the money. We have more than enough. We’ll donate it all to an infant loss charity.” Victor said.  
“Good for you! That's a great idea.” The Kazakh grinned.  
Yurio was looking worriedly at Yuri.  
“Hey,” he addressed the Japanese, who whipped his head around questioningly.   
“You okay?” Yurio asked.  
Yuri looked down. “In our group therapy a couple days ago, some of the others were gossiping about us, and giving us filthy looks. Victor told them not to believe everything the media print, and to look at his posts online! The proof is there.” He sighed. “I just can't believe that people think we're liars. Especially about something like this. It hurts so much.”  
“They're all ignorant judgmental assholes. Let me come along next time with you; I'll set them straight!”   
“Thanks Yurio. But we might get kicked out…Thankfully, the therapist was on our side and told them she knows the truth, and they have no right to judge us.”   
“She's right. Even if you HAD had an abortion, it's your choice.” Yurio said.  
“I know. I'm pro choice…It's just not MY choice for ME, personally.” Yuri answered, “Unless it's medically necessary.” Yuri answered. “We wanted this so much…” He stroked his baby bump sadly.  
Seconds later, his face screwed up a little, and he hissed in pain.  
The others stared in worry, and Yuri just smiled thinly. “It's only Braxton Hicks.” He explained.   
Yurio grimaced. “Ugh, I hated those things.”   
“Hmm, they're not exactly enjoyable.” Yuri agreed.  
“Yeah well, think yourself lucky you'll only get it once. I have to go through it again!” Yurio sighed.  
Yuri and Victor stared at him, and so did Otabek.  
“Um…Yura…” Otabek trailed off.  
“Oh shit! Sorry! I didn't mean…That wasn't a dig at you!” The blonde clarified.  
“That's…Not why we're shocked.” Victor said slowly.  
“Are you pregnant again?” Yuri asked.  
Yurio burst out laughing. “NO! I meant…You might as well know; we're talking about having another kid. But trust me, the TALKING is the only thing we've done yet. I'm still on birth control.”  
“Ohhh!” Victor nodded. “Well I think Nina would like a brother or sister.”  
“Yeah. I hated being an only child. It was so lonely…Kinda made me have social issues I think.” Yurio bent down to lift Nina out of her seat and gave her a cuddle.  
“No kidding.” Yuri raised his eyebrows.  
“I know, hard to believe, right?” Victor joked.  
The younger Russian glared at them. “Well not all of us are spoilt, Victor!”  
“I wasn't spoilt! My parents threw me out if you remember! They didn't like my skating or the fact I liked other boys. More fool them! Funny how they're trying to contact me now I'm happy and successful – no thanks!” The platinum snorted.  
“Perhaps we should move this conversation onto safer ground.” Otabek intervened. “I love the mobiles you made, Yuri. They look great!”  
The Japanese blushed. “Thank you. I hope the boys like them.”  
“Aw, they will, my love.” Victor kissed him on the temple and gently rubbed Yuri's swollen stomach.   
“Yeah they're cool! All the different colours…” Yurio admired.  
At that moment, Yuri's mobile rang.  
“Sorry, excuse me.” He said to the others as he left the room to answer the phone; “Hi, Yuuko!...Yeah, Victor called our lawyer…”

“So, how did your lawyer find out it was your old neighbour?” Otabek asked.  
“They contacted the news outlets, asking for who covered the original story, they told him where they got it from, and so he contacted them and demanded to know the source…Threatened further legal action, and…Well. They gave it up.” Victor explained. “Most of them have issued apologies, and have covered my social media posts. Everyone has apologised in the comments and sent condolences and congratulated us on the twins. So thankfully, no more nastiness.”   
“Good!”   
“Poor you. Poor Yuri…He doesn't seem himself. Maybe it's because he's so close to birth? But…” Yurio paused.  
“But what? Plisetsky, you'd better tell me what you're thinking!” Victor wheedled.  
“Well…He's really quiet. He's always been shy-ish I guess, but he's all timid again. That and he's refusing to go out just in case people say something. But this isn't just in the last couple of days; it's been going on for weeks!” The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets, tilting his head thoughtfully.  
Victor sighed.  
“We…We were attacked a few weeks ago on the train home from Fukuoka. Another alpha smelled Yuri in his Faux Heat… He didn't touch him. He tried to get past me, but failed! Yuri's been shaken up about it ever since.” He explained.  
Yurio and Otabek's eyes grew wide.  
“Was this guy like… 5’9ish, had a blonde streak in his hair, kinda fat?” Yurio asked.  
“Yes. Is he a wanted sex offender or something?!” Victor paled.  
“I'm not sure. All I know is he tried to do the same to me during my Faux Heat in my third trimester. Sounds like he hangs around the train station then! He must be doing this to other pregnant omegas too!” Yurio replied.  
Victor visibly widened his eyes.   
“Oh my god!” He whispered.  
“Yeah. Scary! Thankfully Beka was there. But I actually managed to fight him off mostly by myself. Not many alphas want a disobedient and confrontational omega!” Yurio grinned.  
“I do.” Otabek nuzzled Yurio's head with his cheek, and the younger couple purred lovingly.  
“Aww!” Victor swooned.  
“Yuuko was just telling me that she's seen three more outlets who have retracted the articles and apologised…AWWWWW!” Yuri re-entered the room and spotted Yurio and Otabek nuzzling against each other and purring.  
“Shut up, both of you!” The youngest blushed hard.

..

Yuri smiled gratefully as he read another extremely apologetic email from yet another news outlet that evening, but then his mind drifted back to what Yurio and Otabek had told them earlier.  
“Victor, do you think we should report that guy from the train? If he's attacking other omegas…Well…I don't understand why this hasn't been picked up on yet? Or why nothing has been done? Not even the local news stations are covering it!” He said.  
Victor looked up from where he was pressing kisses all over Yuri's rounded bump.  
“Hmm, I think we should. It could save other omegas from the same fate, or worse. I'm not sure how long an alpha bite on another alpha lasts.” Victor said thoughtfully.   
“Exactly. It's scary! How many other heavily pregnant omegas have been targeted and are too afraid to say anything? What if some of those omegas are all alone and have no alpha?!” Yuri panicked.  
“Shh, shh, Yuri. Please try to stay calm. It's okay…We can make a statement and maybe Yurio can too. Hopefully it's not too late!” Victor soothed.  
“But what if it is?” Yuri croaked.  
Victor had no answer for that. “We will report it first thing in the morning, okay? Please try to remain calm. For the babies.”  
Yuri nodded helplessly. “Okay.” He whispered. “Why do these things always happen to us?”  
“I think everyone who goes through something wonders the same thing, my darling.” Victor replied despondently, “But don't worry, we will be okay. I won't let you or our boys get hurt.”

..

The couple reported the incident the very next day, as did Yurio, and the authorities wasted no time in making it public.  
Wanted posters were put up, schools and colleges were warned, the news reported it…  
In just a few weeks, at least thirteen other omegas came forward, after which, the attacks stopped.  
Victor snorted; “That coward! He must be hiding now.”  
“Shouldn't commit a crime then, if he can't handle the backlash.” Yuri agreed, bustling around, tidying up there lunch things.  
Victor spotted him and quickly stood up.  
“Let me put those away.” He offered. “You sit down.”  
“I'm pregnant, not disabled.” Yuri laughed.   
“Yes I know, but you're 35 weeks now, and they could come at any moment! You need rest.” Victor steered Yuri to a comfortable chair and sat him down, kissing him on the lips.  
“Ugh, but I need to do SOMETHING.” Yuri groaned. “I feel like a spare part. I'm so bored.”  
“Why don't you have a nap, darling?”  
“Er, what makes you think I can sleep with these two beating me up from the inside!? Plus I feel so heavy and big, it's hard to get comfortable.”  
“Mmm, you ARE heavy and big, but so so beautiful.” Victor flirted.  
Yuri sighed. “Are you kidding me? There's nothing attractive about me being this fat!”  
“You're pregnant. Not fat! Besides, there's EVERYTHING attractive about you carrying my babies.” Victor replied, gently butting Yuri's forehead with his own.  
Yuri chuckled. “Oh Victor, as adorable as you are, I don't want to have sex right now.”  
“Shame.” Victor shrugged, “You think I'm adorable?”  
“The cutest!” Yuri nodded, smiling at him.  
“You're the cute one! With your big brown doe eyes, and your soft lips, and these cheeks!”   
“Victor, stop…” Yuri blushed as the alpha peppered his face with kisses.  
“Continue? Okay!” Victor kissed even more until they were both giggling, curled up in the same chair.  
“I love you, Victor.” Yuri breathed.  
“I love you too, Yuri.” Victor responded. “I can't believe it's your due date next week! We made it!”  
Yuri shook his head with disbelief; “I know! It's amazing.” He stroked his bump lovingly and felt his alpha nuzzle into his neck.  
Both of them remained squished together in the armchair, cuddling up and purring contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff! ;)
> 
> Also, I should point out to anyone who might be confused and think "don't most pregnancies go to 40 weeks?" - Yes, with single babies.  
> Usually, twins are anywhere between 35-37 weeks. Obviously there are cases where they're late, as with singles!
> 
> Just wanted to clear that up :)
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone who's commented and given kudos so far!   
> Nearly the end; just a few more chapters!   
> Then I have a college AU that I'll be working on. It'll be multi-ship, but mainly Victuri, of course!
> 
> Thanks again for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

Yuri's due date came and went.  
There was no sign of the babies at 38 weeks, and he was starting to get uncomfortable.  
“How are you doing, sweetie?” Yuuko asked when she came to visit one morning, when he was 38 weeks and 3 days pregnant.  
“Ugh.” Yuri groaned, rubbing his ginormous belly. “I feel like a beached whale. And I look like one too!”  
“Aww, Yuri, no you don't. You just look very, very pregnant is all!” Yuuko smiled, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “Has your midwife mentioned an induction?”  
“No.” Yuri sighed. “I wish she would! I hinted at it, but she skirted around the idea entirely.”  
“That's not very fair on you.” Yuuko frowned. “You're in obvious discomfort! I'd had the triplets by now! I was 35 weeks.”  
Yuri groaned again. “Stop. You're making me jealous. I just want this all to be over with! I'm ready to meet them. I'm so uncomfortable!”  
“I know you are, sweetie. I know, believe me.” Yuuko paused, “Is there anything I can do? I can get you a curry if that will help?”  
“Thanks, but we already tried that.” Yuri grimaced.  
“Oh. Hmm…” Yuuko frowned thoughtfully. “What about pineapple?”  
“Tried that. I've tried going on a long walk…A LOOOONG ass walk…”  
“And?”  
“Well, do you SEE any babies?”  
“Do you have a birthing ball?” Yuuko asked.  
Yuri sighed. “Yeah but that's useless too. I've tried bouncing on that, but I just end up out of breath and even more pissed off than before.”  
“You could try bouncing on something else.” Takeshi finally spoke up from where he was sitting in the corner of the room.  
Yuuko snorted, and covered her mouth.  
Yuri blinked. “Like a trampoline?”  
Yuuko laughed, and Takeshi just raised an eyebrow and bit back a grin.  
“Uh…I meant Victor's dick, Yuri.” He clarified.  
Yuri's eyes shot wide open. “You want me to have SEX!? LOOK AT THE SIZE OF ME!”  
Takeshi shrugged. “It'll get things moving.”  
“No way. Victor wouldn't even be able to find the entrance, let alone get in it! Look how huge I am!” Yuri spluttered.  
“Entrance to what? What am I entering?” Victor asked as he walked into the room, having finished his shift.  
“Nothing.” Yuri said firmly.  
“Victor, how would you feel about having sex with Yuri if it will bring on labour?” Takeshi asked outright.  
“NISHIGORI!!!! Oh my god! Victor, don't answer that.” Yuri pleaded.  
“Will it really help?” Victor questioned.  
“It helped us with the triplets. Our midwife recommended it.” Yuuko answered.  
“Well, I've wanted to make love to him for weeks, but he isn't interested.” Victor replied. “He thinks he's too big, but it's really no trouble at…”  
“ALL OF YOU STOP! I AM NOT HAVING SEX!” Yuri shouted.  
The other three stared at him.  
“If you'll excuse me, I've had enough for one day. I'm going to go soak in the onsen.” Yuri heaved himself up off the bed and slowly made his way to the door.  
“Would you like me to help you?” Victor asked.  
“No thank you.” Yuri stalked off, and Victor looked hurt.  
Yuuko patted him on the arm.  
“Don't take it personally; he's very frustrated right now that the twins aren't here yet. And I guess we didn't help matters.” She shot a look at her husband.  
“What?” Takeshi feigned innocence.  
Victor sighed. “I just don't know what else I can do to help. We have tried everything the midwife suggested. Why she won't induce him is beyond me! He's obviously uncomfortable and miserable.”  
“In all seriousness, sex might actually work!” Yuuko said, “Especially if he has an orgasm. Oh and uh…Apparently nipple stimulation works, too.”  
Victor nodded, thinking hard. “Hmm…Thank you both. I'll have to see if he’ll let me.”  
“We’ll leave you to it.” Takeshi winked as he and Yuuko stood up to leave.

..

“Yuri?” Victor appeared at the edge of the onsen, totally naked.  
“Subtle.” Yuri rolled his eyes at his husband's nudity.  
“Have you been crying, lapochka?” Victor asked, spotting his mate’s red eyes.  
“Well, I'm so fed up of this now! I'm so uncomfortable and heavy.” Yuri sniffed as Victor lowered himself into the water and waded over to hold him.  
“Please let me help you, Yuri. This isn't just about me trying to get my leg over. I really want to help bring on your labour.”  
“But I'm so huge!” Yuri wept. “Look at me!”  
“You're perfect, moya lyubov. Such a beautiful, good omega.” Victor reassured. “I can't stand seeing you so uncomfortable and unhappy.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, my darling.”  
Wiping his eyes, Yuri took a deep breath. “Okay.” He whispered.  
“Is that a yes?” Victor checked.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Good, you're such a good omega.”  
Yuri blushed and very lightly purred at the praise.  
“Now, we can't do it in the onsen or your family will have a lot to say about that! So wait until you feel relaxed enough, and then we will go to our room, okay?” Victor said gently as he slid an arm around Yuri and kissed his head lovingly.  
“I'm ready now.” Yuri insisted. “Please?”  
“Okay. Come on, let's go.” Victor helped Yuri out of the onsen and dried him with a towel before tending to himself.

..

An old towel was laid on the bed, and Victor helped Yuri to get onto the bed.  
“I'll be surprised if you can even get it up!” Yuri smiled sadly, “I'm not exactly sexy.”  
“You're always sexy to me. You always will be, even when we're in our 80s with replacement hips.” Victor grinned.  
The image made Yuri laugh. “Replacement hips?”  
“From all the sex we’ll still be having, of course!”  
“Of course!”  
They kissed for a few minutes, as Victor slowly began to remove the onsen towel from Yuri's body, discarding it on the floor.  
He was spooning the omega, one hand caressing his hips and his top leg, before slipping a finger between Yuri's butt cheeks and teasing at his hole.  
“You're already wet for me!” He said said in a sultry voice.  
It was true; Yuri was already producing slick.  
Victor eased his cock in easily from behind, resting his chin on Yuri's shoulder and sliding a hand up his lover’s body until he found a nipple under his fingers.  
Despite being careful and using slow, long strokes of his cock, Victor had Yuri moaning almost instantly, thanks to the nipple stimulation too!  
The omega trembled as orgasm washed over him after not even ten minutes.  
“I'm…I'm sorry. That was too quick!” Yuri panted.  
“Not at all, baby. Come again for me, please?” Victor purred, continuing to penetrate his mate and leaning down to lick his nipples instead.  
Yuri cried out and arched his back as much as he could, coming hard again.  
Victor followed suit, ejaculating inside Yuri and slowing to a stop.  
As the alpha pulled out, Yuri turned around to kiss him passionately.  
“Do…Do you…Feel anything?” Victor asked breathlessly.  
Yuri shook his head. “No, nothing yet. But that was amazing!”  
“It certainly was!” Victor grinned, kissing Yuri again.

The couple continued their steamy makeout session until Yuri's breathing increased.  
“Are you okay?” Victor asked, breaking the kiss.  
“Mmm…I think it's starting. Barely anything though. Just cramps.” Yuri sighed, standing up and stretching.  
Victor stared at him.  
“It's started?!”  
“I don't know. It could just be nothing.”  
As soon as he said that, he felt a rush and fluid gushed all over the wooden floor.  
“Ew! Oh my god! Did my waters just break?!” He cried.  
“Either that or you have an impressive bladder.” Victor laughed. “Yuri! This is it! You're in labour! The babies are coming!”  
Yuri's face went pale. “I feel light headed.”  
“Please don't have an anxiety attack now.” Victor begged, “We need to get you to the hospital.”  
“But I don't have contractions yet…” Yuri groaned, “Remember what the midwife said? If I'm not having contractions, even if my waters break, they'll just send me home again.”  
“That's so stupid! You're in labour. Fuck the midwife!” Victor rolled his eyes, and Yuri looked shocked that Victor had sworn outside of sex.  
“They'll send me home, Victor. There's no point. Let's just wait until I get contractions.” Yuri placed a towel on the chair in the bedroom and sat down.  
Victor got up and strode over to Yuri, bending down so that he was eye-level with the baby bump.  
“You two are being naughty boys! Hurry up so we can meet you, please.”  
“Victor, as adorable as you are, I really don't think they're going to list…” He broke off, grimacing, and then hissing in pain. “Ahhh! Ow, ow, ow!”  
“You were saying?” Victor grinned impishly.  
“Shut up. Do YOU wanna give birth?!” Yuri narrowed his eyes.  
“No, thank you.”  
“Right. Well…Ow…NOW you can call the hospital and let them know.”  
Victor grinned and jumped up, giving Yuri a big kiss on the lips as he grabbed his phone.  
Yuri took deep breaths as he rode out the first contraction.  
‘This is it,’ he thought to himself; ‘It's finally happening!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, amigos ;)


	21. Chapter 21

The hospital were called and warned about Yuri's arrival, so they prepared a bed and the birthing pool for him, whilst Victor secured a taxi ride to the hospital.  
“Good luck my sweet boy!” Hiroko gave Yuri a big hug. “Are you sure you don't want me to come along yet?”  
“No it's okay mum, it probably won't happen for a few hours.” Yuri smiled.  
“I'll call you.” Promised Victor, as they took Yuri's hospital bag out to the waiting taxi.

That was all nine hours ago.  
Now, Yuri was laying on his side in the bed in hospital, only 7cm dilated - since he was last checked - and getting extremely fed up.  
Victor was gently stroking the omega’s back, murmuring praise to him in an attempt to feel better.  
“Maybe we should have sex again?” Yuri suggested, “This is a private room after all!”  
“Uh…I don't exactly want my…I don't want to touch either of our babies’ heads with my…body parts.” Victor stammered.   
“Ah well. Worth a shot.” Yuri shrugged.  
Another contraction hit him, and he ran through his breathing exercises again.  
“You're kicking labour’s ass right now!” Victor grinned.  
“Oh really?” Yuri looked unsure, “Thanks, but it only gets worse…Ooh, ow, ow, ow!”   
“They're getting closer together aren't they?”  
“Uhhhh, ahh, yeah. You could absolutely say that!”  
“Everything going okay in here?” The midwife asked brightly as she stepped back into the room.  
“Spectacular.” Yuri replied sarcastically.  
“Oh, I know how you feel, honestly. All my births took hours too.” The midwife sympathised. “I'll just check how dilated you are.”  
She ducked down and then re-emerged seconds later.   
“Almost there, Yuri! 9cm…Usually we wait until 10, but the birthing pool is ready for you. Another midwife will take over from me there since I'm not qualified to use the birthing pool; only the delivery suite.” She explained, pressing the button for nurses to assist.  
“Thank you.” Yuri croaked as the last contraction eased off, and the nurses entered the room to assist him to the birthing pool.  
“Good luck!” The midwife smiled.  
Yuri and Victor thanked her and were escorted to the birthing pool.

Once in the water, another, stronger contraction hit, and it took Yuri's breath away.  
He grabbed hold of Victor, who was taken by surprise.  
“What's wrong? Is this it?” The Russian asked.  
“Oh god. I-I think so.” Yuri cried out in pain, and a new midwife hurried into the birthing pool.  
“I'm so sorry; I got delayed, but I'm here now. Let me just check how dilated you are…” She lowered herself, but Victor growled at her.  
Yuri shot him a look.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” He demanded.  
But Victor kept growling in warning at the midwife, who suddenly looked frightened.  
‘MINE!’ Victor growled.  
“M-maybe I should get a midwife who isn't an alpha?” She suggested.  
“No, please. There isn't time. VICTOR, STOP IT!” Yuri shouted, growling himself. “I don't care who delivers the babies; the first one is coming like, NOW!”   
That snapped Victor back to his senses, and he apologised to the midwife.  
She gave a shaky smile and got to work.  
“Yes, you're right, Yuri. The first baby is coming now, give a big push for me!”  
“Okay.” He whimpered, as Victor nervously laced his fingers through Yuri's with one hand, and stroked his back with the other.  
Yuri bit his lip at first, but the pain was too much; he let out a loud cry of agony as his body contracted and pushed, expelling the life he'd been carrying all these months.  
He stopped for a breather, his breath coming in heavy gasps, sweat all over his forehead, flattening his dark hair all over his head.  
“Come on, my Yuri. You're doing so well.” Victor coaxed. “Maybe just one more?”  
He met the midwife’s eyes questioningly, and she nodded in confirmation.   
“Yes, one more should do it! You've got most of this baby out already, Yuri. Dig deep!”  
The omega’s face distorted in pain as he gave another push, thankful for the strong muscles he'd built over the years!  
It seemed never ending, but eventually, it was over.  
At least for now.  
A small and strange-sounding cry filled the air, and the couple looked up;  
The nurses were cleaning up the baby, before handing him to Yuri.  
“One healthy baby boy! Congratulations!” One of the nurses grinned.  
The first baby wriggled and snuggled up against his mother, huddling for warmth against Yuri's chest.  
However, there wasn't enough time to admire him properly just yet.  
Yuri whimpered and laid his head back again, parting his legs again.  
“The second baby is coming!” The midwife confirmed.  
Poor Yuri was exhausted, and he wondered how on earth Yuuko had done this with THREE babies!  
The first baby boy was handed to Victor, who was asked to remove his shirt and hold the newborn against his skin.  
“One more baby to go, Yuri. You can do this!” The midwife called out, “Big push!”  
Taking in some deep breaths, Yuri gave it all he could.  
Victor was managing to hold the baby in one arm whilst holding Yuri's hand, letting him squeeze it.  
“Hold on! Hold on!” The midwife called out from where she was monitoring the baby.  
“H-hold on what? I can't hold on!” Yuri gulped for air.   
“Your baby is in distress.” The midwife said grimly.  
“WHAT?! What does that mean?!” Yuri panicked.  
“It means we need to get him out immediately.” She replied.  
“But…What…What's wrong with him?!” Yuri started crying.  
“Nothing yet, but he is in distress so you'll need a forceps assisted birth.”  
“Forceps!?”  
“These.” The midwife held up what looked like big salad tongs.  
“No, don't! You'll hurt him!” Yuri wept.  
“Please try to calm down, we won't hurt him. But if he isn't delivered now, it could be extremely dangerous.” The midwife explained.  
Victor did his best to calm Yuri as the forceps were inserted.  
“Okay, now give a big push for me, once again. Dig deep!” The midwife instructed.  
Yuri took a big gulp of air and then pushed hard, feeling a pull from between his legs.  
“Please don't hurt him!” He whimpered.  
“He's not hurt, Yuri. He's here!” Victor said in his ear, and from the sound of his voice, Victor was smiling.  
Sure enough, another cry filled the room and Yuri exhaled, catching his breath as the second baby was cleaned up and handed to him.  
“Another boy! Congratulations. You did so well.” The midwife smiled. “In a while, you'll deliver the placenta, so I'll stay on hand for that, okay? Don't worry. It's not another baby!”  
Yuri was absolutely exhausted, but he gave a small laugh at that and nodded, barely able to tear his eyes away from the two tiny bundles that he and Victor were holding.  
“I can't believe you're here! And ALIVE!” He murmured tearfully.  
“I know. I can't believe I'm a daddy!” Victor grinned, kissing Yuri on the lips. “They're so beautiful. Just like you!”  
The twins were of course fraternal, so they didn't look COMPLETELY alike, but they both had black hair, which could easily turn out either dark like Yuri's, or platinum like Victor's; Victor explained that he was born with jet black hair too, and that it had lightened over time.  
But as for the eyes… One twin had brown, the other had blue.  
“I guess we both had a dominant gene then?” Victor joked.   
“Looks like it.” Yuri agreed. “So, which name should we give which twin?”  
Victor looked carefully at their baby boys and thought hard.  
“I think the boy with brown eyes should be Haruki, and the boy with blue eyes should be Akio. What about you?”  
“Yeah, I think the same.” Yuri smiled. “God they're so cute! How did I make such cute babies?”  
“Because YOU’RE cute.” Victor grinned, wiping Yuri's forehead with a clean, cold face cloth, and then kissing him.  
“Well, you had a hand in it.” Yuri chuckled.   
Victor gently butted Yuri's head with his and nuzzled him, humming.  
“I'm so proud of you, Yuri. You're the strongest, most amazing omega and amazing person I've ever known. I love you.”  
“I love you too!”  
The new parents purred loudly as their newborn babies slept soundly in their arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating; had a pretty upsetting couple days, so didn't feel much like writing.

Yuri was showered carefully with Victor's assistance, and had been taken back to the maternity ward with the twins.  
He'd bottle fed them and now they were both fast asleep, one in each arm.  
Victor had told everyone about the birth, both over the phone and social media!  
Poor Yuri had to endure snap after snap of the camera on Victor's phone, posting all the pictures to Facebook, Instagram and Twitter.  
He wanted nothing more than to sleep.  
Eventually, Victor noticed that Yuri was looking exhausted and gently picked up each baby, carrying them to their crib in the room.  
“Get some rest, okay?” Victor said soothingly, stroking Yuri's hair.  
He lifted up his husband's shirt and kissed what was left of his bump.  
“You did so well today. So good! Now you should sleep. Goodnight my beauty.”  
“G’night you gorgeous human!” Yuri slurred sleepily, puckering his lips for a kiss.  
Victor kissed him, and then gently stroked Yuri's face until the latter fell asleep.

  
..

  
Victor chose that moment to walk over to the newborn babies and give each of them a big cuddle and a kiss on the forehead.  
“I can't believe you're here.” He murmured, “That I'm a daddy. ME! I never thought this would happen.”  
The baby boys wriggled and stretched their tiny limbs.  
“Aww you're both so CUTE! The cutest little babies in the world! I could eat you both…But I won't, obviously!” Victor swooned. “But in all seriousness, my little princes; until I met Yuri – your other daddy-slash-mother, I never thought I'd have a child, let alone two. I always saw myself as a skater and that was it. I never thought I'd find love, or get married and have babies, but…Well. Here we are, and here YOU are! I promise I'll love you and look after you both.”  
Akio opened his eyes and stared up at Victor with matching eyes, and Victor smiled. “Hello!”  
The baby yawned and squeaked, as his brother awoke and started looking all around and poking out his little tongue.  
Victor chuckled softly, completely amazed and besotted with his newborn sons.  
There was a knock at the door, and Yuri stirred in his sleep.  
Victor crept over to the door and there stood their family; Yuri's parents and sister.  
“Hi!” Victor greeted, letting them in. “Yuri's just got off to sleep, but come in! Meet our boys!”  
He led them quietly over to the crib and all three of them gasped.  
“They're beautiful!” Hiroko smiled. “Oh wow! I'm a grandmother! We're grandparents!” She linked arms with Toshiya who was beaming proudly.  
“They are adorable! Congratulations to both of you.” He said.  
“It's a shame Yuri's asleep.” Hiroko added, “But he must be exhausted!”  
“He did have a bit of a rough time.” Victor admitted. “They needed to use forceps to get little Akio out. Haruki had no problems! He was the first born…” He suddenly gasped. “Miyoko-sensei predicted that!”  
The Katsuki family exchanged sombre looks, and Victor frowned.  
“What's wrong?” He asked.  
“Um…Miyoko passed away earlier.” Mari spoke up.  
Victor's eyes widened. “No?!”  
“I'm afraid so.”  
The Russian looked upset, and his gaze flitted to Yuri's sleeping form.  
He knew Yuri would take it badly right now; he knew that the omega liked her.  
Victor took a deep breath.  
“At the very least, did she have anyone with her?” He asked.  
“Well, her adopted son and daughter were with her until the end.” Hiroko spoke. “She wasn't alone. She died peacefully in her sleep.”  
Victor nodded.  
“No pain?” He asked.  
“Apparently not. She died of old age, but she'd predicted it.” Mari answered. “That's why her children rushed to be with her for her last days.”  
“I see. We should pay our respects once Yuri and the boys are discharged.” Victor said. “Can we lay flowers here in Japan?”  
“Of course.” Hiroko smiled. “But her funeral will be very public; she was hugely popular and loved here in Hasetsu. So maybe save the flowers for then?”  
“Okay.” Victor nodded.

 

..

 

The family all took it in turns to hold the babies with Victor watching over them.  
Nobody woke Yuri; they knew he'd be exhausted and left him to sleep.  
When he finally awoke in the morning, he was surprised to see an abundance of gifts for him and the twins in the room.  
“Good morning lapochka.” Victor greeted, standing up and walking over to Yuri to stroke his cheek. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sore.” Yuri chuckled softly, “But hungry and rested.”  
“They'll be bringing your breakfast in soon.” Victor reassured.  
Yuri nodded and smiled. “We have babies!”  
“Mm, I know. I was there!” Victor grinned. “You did amazingly.”  
“Are they okay?”  
“They're fine, my love. I just gave them a bottle each. I didn't want to wake you; you needed the rest.”  
“Oh, thank you sweetie!”  
Victor turned pink and beamed at Yuri as the omega slowly hauled himself out of bed to use the bathroom.  
He caught Victor grinning at him, and chuckled.  
“What?”  
“You called me sweetie!”  
“I always call you terms of endearment?” Yuri blinked.  
“Not always. You've been slacking!” Victor said impishly.  
“I have?! I'm sorry; I didn't realise.” Yuri stood on tiptoes and kissed his husband. “My sunshine! The king of my heart! My one and only love!”  
Victor laughed. “Now you're making fun of me.”  
“No I'm not. You're all of those things and more! Like my honey bunny!”  
The couple giggled and started kissing.  
“Oh god. Why do we always walk in on this crap?” A voice at the door sighed.  
“And here is our angry kitten and his bear.” Victor joked, making Yuri splutter with laughter.  
Yurio scowled.  
“Hey guys! I'm just heading into the bathroom; I won't be long.” Yuri promised, taking some clean clothes out of his bag and disappearing into the bathroom in the suite.

 

Yurio held out a bag to Victor.  
“Congratulations.” He said, “I would ask how Yuri is, but judging by that PDA, he's obviously doing pretty well.”  
“He's fine, thank you.” Victor confirmed.  
“Yeah, you were packing on the tongue there!” Yurio raised an eyebrow.  
“So how are your twins?” Otabek once again intervened.  
“They're fine too! Little Akio had a forceps delivery, but he's otherwise fine.” Victor led their visitors over to the crib, where the newborns were fast asleep.  
“The bigger baby is Haruki, the smaller is Akio.” Victor gently lifted Haruki out, careful not to wake him.  
“They're so cute!” Yurio declared.  
“Thank you.” Victor flushed pink with pride, as Yuri came out of the bathroom, dressed in sweats and a shirt.  
“How are you, love?” Victor asked, holding out his free arm for Yuri to slot under.  
“Sore. It hurts to pee.” Yuri admitted.  
“Gross.” Yurio muttered.  
“You had the same problem, Yura.” Otabek said, “Why don't you give him some advice?”  
“What advice?” The blonde frowned. “Unlike you alphas, us lowly omegas are built for delivering babies, and therefore having to suffer. There's nothing we can do except bear it, because alphas just don't care. All they care about is the actual breeding part!”  
Everyone in the room blinked in shock at Yurio.  
“I do not think that!” Otabek frowned.  
“Neither do I!” Victor piped up, as he gently placed Haruki back in the crib and wandered over to join the others.  
“Fact is, Katsudon, there is no relief for us after birth in regards to peeing. I had to make do with pouring water on my…self. When I had to go. For like three days!” Yurio grumbled.  
“Are we fighting? Because if we are, I'm the last to know.” Otabek sighed.  
“We are not fighting.” The blonde answered. “But since bringing that up, I'm kinda mad.”  
“I'm sorry?” Otabek asked rather than announced.  
“Guys, can we please just…The bad energy isn't good for the babies.” Yuri spoke up. “Can we talk about something else?”  
There was a silence and Victor looked uncomfortable.  
“Ah, um…Actually, there is something I need to tell you. Um…Mari told me…”  
“Told you what, Victor?”  
“Miyoko-sensei…She passed away.” Victor admitted. “Sometime yesterday.”  
Yuri stared at him.  
“What?” He whispered.  
“That soothsayer?! Yuuko told me about her; she took me to go see her not long ago.” Yurio put in. “She predicts things.”  
“She predicted that our twins would both be boys. That one would have complications during birth, but would be otherwise healthy. That all happened.” Victor added.  
“So…Yours came true too?” Yurio asked, his eyes wide.  
“Yes. What predictions came true for you, then?”  
“Oh no, nothing. I was just asking.” Yurio shrugged quickly. “Hey, Yuri? You okay?”  
Yuri looked stricken, breaking away and walking over to the crib, staring at the twins.  
Victor spotted a tear running down his cheek and hurried over to hold him.  
“She was out last living link to Anjelika.” Yuri wept. “I went back to visit her a few times to ask about Anjelika, and was told she's at peace and watching over us, and will watch over her new brothers too.”  
“Oh Yuri, why didn't you say anything?” Victor asked softly.  
“I didn't want you to think I was being stupid or overly superstitious.” Yuri replied. “I felt like we still had Angel around, in a way. Not only that, but Miyoko became a friend and confidante.”  
Victor hugged Yuri tightly. “She's having a funeral soon; open to all, apparently. We should go.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded.  
At that moment, the twins both started crying.  
“I should feed them.” Yuri wiped his eyes.  
Victor exchanged a worried look with Yurio and Otabek.


	23. Chapter 23

Yuri and the twins were discharged the next afternoon, but Yuri was very quiet.  
As the new parents settled the boys in at home, Victor finally said something;  
“Would you like to go and see her shrine?”  
Yuri looked at him and nodded solemnly. “Yeah, please. Um…I should bring something.”  
“Do what you need to do, okay?” Victor murmured, kissing Yuri on the temple. “I'll put these two gorgeous little princes in their pram.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri gave a small smile.  
As Victor slipped away to change their newborns into their outside clothing, Yuri looked all around the room for ideas or inspiration.  
In the end, he found the Polaroid photos that Victor had insisted on taking in the hospital for a scrapbook he was planning on making.  
Yuri already knew which photos Victor wanted to use, and selected a duplicate of one they already selected for the scrapbook; Victor and Yuri cuddled up together, holding their twins, smiling proudly.  
Grabbing a pen, Yuri wrote a message on the back of the Polaroid;

_‘Miyoko-sensei, you were right, as always! Two baby boys; one needed forceps, but both are healthy! I wish you could have met them. Thank you for all you've done. We will really miss you. Please look after Anjelika and the dogs for us. Rest in peace. Love from Yuri, Victor, Haruki & Akio Katsuki-Nikoforov.’_

Tears plopped onto the desk where Yuri was writing.  
He furiously wiped them away and took a deep breath, reaching for a piece of white patterned origami paper.  
Folding it into the shape of a bird, he felt his eyes sting again.  
Carefully standing up, Yuri shrugged on his jacket and pocketed the photo and paper dove, heading out into the hallway where Victor was waiting with the pram.  
Yuri peered in at their sleeping babies and gave a weak smile.  
“Shall we?” He breathed.  
Victor nodded and let Yuri head out first.

  
..

  
The shrine which Miyoko had inhabited until now, somehow looked morose and dark too.  
People had left flowers, soft toys, origami flowers and animals, personal messages…  
Yuri walked over and placed his photo and paper dove with the rest, then stood back, wishing more than ever that he was gifted and could communicate with people who had passed away.  
He found himself crying again, and Victor slipped an arm around him wordlessly.  
The couple stood there for what seemed like ages, when they both sensed a presence.  
Turning to look properly, they were met with friendly blue eyes, which surprised them...  
But not as much as the long platinum hair, tied back into a ponytail!  
“Hello. You've come to pay your respects?” The young woman asked gently. “It seems that Miyoko-sensei was very much loved.”  
“Y-yes, she was.” Yuri replied.  
Why did she look so familiar?  
Was that a slight European accent?  
“I moved here not long ago. I was asked by Miyoko-sensei to take over her shrine. Apparently I'm the chosen one?” The young woman explained, as if reading their minds. “Although, I'm not sure what exactly I was 'chosen' to do. I think I will leave the shrine how she liked it. I'm afraid I'm not Shinto, nor am I religious really. I can't predict things the way she could, either.” The woman shrugged bashfully.  
“Oh, well, maybe you have another gift that she discovered within you?” Yuri suggested.  
“Maybe?” The young woman replied.  
“This is Yuri, and I'm Victor.” Victor introduced, “And these are our newborn sons, Haruki and Akio.”  
“They're so beautiful.” The young woman replied, her voice cracking a little.  
She composed herself quickly, and extended her hand to shake Yuri and Victor’s; “My name is Angela.”  
The two men stared in shock, and Angela winked.  
“I have a feeling we’re all going to get along just great!” She beamed.  
A sense of calm and relief washed over Yuri and Victor, and, unless they were very much mistaken, the whole place itself brightened up too.  
  


 

..

 

  
That evening, Yuri had definitely perked up.  
He was contentedly feeding the twins, when there was a knock on their bedroom door.  
Victor got up from where he was sat next to Yuri, putting proudly as he watched their boys feeding from their bottles.  
Opening the door, Victor was stunned to discover who was on the other side.  
“Chris! Phichit!”  
Yuri turned his head, grinning at their friends. “Hey! It's great to see you both! What are you doing here?!”  
“We wanted to see you guys.” Phichit hugged Yuri from the side, being careful not to disturb the babies’ feeding. “Congratulations!”  
“Thank you.” Yuri blushed.  
“Yes, I got Victor's text the day you gave birth. Such a big sap!” Chris teased, sashaying over to sit on the chair as Victor took his place beside Yuri. “Congratulations to you both. Phichit and I got the first flights we could, and met in the airport at Fukuoka to travel here by train.”  
“AND, the two wise men come bearing gifts, too!” Phichit added, excitedly producing a large gift bag from the floor.  
Chris handed his own large gift bag to Victor, who thanked them both.  
“Thank you, guys! You didn't have to do this! Where are you staying?” Yuri added.  
“We called ahead and arranged with your family to stay here! I hope that's okay?” Phichit asked.  
“Of course it's okay!” Yuri grinned happily.  
“So how was the birth? How do you feel?” Phichit quizzed.  
“Well, Haruki - he's the biggest twin with the brown eyes – was born first; he was fine. Completely healthy. Akio – slightly smaller with blue eyes – needed a forceps delivery. Thankfully, he's completely healthy too. And VERY hungry!” Yuri laughed, nodding down at the smallest baby, who was hungrily drinking from his bottle.  
Phichit and Chris smiled.  
“They're both so cute!” Chris chirped. “I'd love to give them a big cuddle, but I'll wait until they're finished with the bottles.”  
Yuri smiled gratefully. “They're almost done.”  
“So, you didn't answer my second question.” Phichit teased, “How do YOU feel?”  
“Uh, sore. Empty.” Yuri chuckled softly, “But happy. Happier than I've felt in a long time, actually. I love these three so much. It's crazy!”  
“Three?” Chris frowned, “You had triplets?!”  
“Noooo!” Yuri laughed, “The babies and Victor!”  
Victor visibly blushed and smiled broadly, resting his forehead on the side of Yuri's head, purring lovingly; "I love you too, darling."  
“Awwww!” Chris swooned.  
“Now, time for the real question…Who's godfather?” Phichit narrowed his eyes impishly.  
“All of you.” Yuri replied.  
“All?” Chris echoed.  
“Yes. Both of you, and Yurio and Otabek.” Victor clarified. “That is, if you'll both accept? The others did, so…”  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Of course I’ll accept! I'm so honoured!” Phichit exclaimed excitedly, “Thank you!”  
“Me too! Thank you both!” Chris put in. "I'll try to be on my best behaviour!"

 

  
The twins finished their bottles and Yuri burped them both, before handing one baby to each godfather.  
“Awww! They're adorable!” Chris smiled.  
“So cute! It's crazy; they both look like BOTH of you at the same time!” Phichit commented, which made Victor laugh.  
“Hmm, yes. That might have something to do with the fact that we both had a hand in making them.”  
“More than a HAND, Victor!” Chris joked.

There was another knock at the door, then Yurio appeared with Nina.  
“Hey! Oh, is this a party?”  
“It is now there are more people. Come on in!” Victor laughed. “No Otabek?”  
“He had to work.” Yurio answered, sitting down next to Victor on the free space on the bed. “And I was going crazy in there on my own. Nina is fast asleep.”  
“She's adorable, Yuri!” Phichit spoke up, peering in at the baby girl.  
“Thanks.” The blonde smiled. “Well she does take after me!” He joked.  
“And hopefully this next one will, too.” Victor laughed, “Otherwise I'm sure that could cause some confusion.”  
He had been joking, but Yurio paled. “H-how did you know?”  
The room fell silent.  
“I'm an alpha. I can smell it.” Victor answered, and then it dawned on him… “Oh god. Was it supposed to be a secret?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…”  
Yurio sighed. “It's okay. We were going to tell everyone eventually.” He gave a small smile, “Otabek is the only one who knows…Well, he was. Yes, we're expecting again."  
“AAAHHHHH! Baby overload! Congratulations!” Phichit squealed.  
“Thank you.” The younger blushed. “BUT I'm not here to steal any thunder. It's still early days anyway; it's these two we're celebrating.” He grinned at the twins.  
“Just so you know, these two are godfathers too!” Yuri piped up.  
Yurio laughed. “I figured. The more the merrier, right? Oh! Did you um…Go to see the shrine?”  
“We did.” Yuri nodded, “We paid our respects. The lady who took over the shrine seems really nice.”  
Yurio looked confused, but nodded anyway.  
“Well, Miyoko would want you to be happy about your new arrivals and not sad about her passing I guess.” He said. “And you've had a rough couple years, so I'm glad to see you both finally happy.”  
“Yeah, it's like you're finally at peace or had closure or something.” Phichit smiled.  
Yuri and Victor exchanged a knowing look and grinned, nuzzling against each other and purring loudly.


	24. Chapter 24

_Seven months later…_

 

 

  
Victor and Yuri stood on the steps of the shrine.  
It had been closed off since the passing of Miyoko, merely becoming a monument instead.  
Haruki and Akio were sitting up in their pram, peering out and giggling as pale pink blossom fell from the tree next to the shrine.  
“I've been waiting for you.” A voice said, and the two men turned their heads to see Anjela gliding towards them.  
For the first month of knowing her, Yuri and Victor had been spelling her name incorrectly; it was Anjela with a ‘j’, not a ‘g’.  
“So, you shortened your name, huh?” Yuri had grinned at the time.  
Anjela shrugged. “It seemed like the adult thing to do, I guess. Everyone kept calling me Anjela, so I just went with it and it stuck.”  
“We like it.” Victor had smiled. “But if you don't mind, we'll use both names.”  
“I'd like that too.”

 

Now, she sat beside them as they gazed at the headstones a little farther along.  
“I'm so glad we were finally allowed to bring you here. You belong with your family, in life and death.” Victor said.  
“I'm never really gone, you know that.” Anjela smiled. “Look at Akio. Look at Haruki.”  
“Yeah…The older they get, the more alike you look.” Victor chuckled.  
“Well we are brothers and sister!” Anjela laughed. “They look so well, by the way.”  
“Thank you! They're both in the 90th percentile for weight and height now, and they're very healthy, happy boys!” Yuri said proudly.  
“And how is your friend Yurio? He's an omega, you said.”   
“Yeah, he's seven months pregnant now. He and Otabek are so excited. They got married last month!”   
“That's great! Boy or girl baby?”  
“Another girl.”  
“Aww!”  
“How are Victor and Makkachin?” Victor spoke up.  
“They're fine. They keep each other company! Mostly, they play and chase each other. Little Victor is boisterous, I'll give him that! But Makkachin keeps his manners in check. They're very loving poodles!” Anjela smiled fondly. “I almost forgot to tell you, but you'll hear the news later anyway; that alpha from the train…He's been caught! They arrested him.” She added. “Apparently some alpha bit him the other day, and he had to go to a doctor…She recognised him from the train and reported him. Oops!” Anjela winked.  
“Wait…YOU were the doctor?!” Yuri gasped.  
“Guilty. I was the alpha who bit him too.” Anjela grinned.  
“You're an alpha?”   
“I can shift between all three in my world; but I would've been an alpha, according to The Boss. I told you…I'd always watch over this family. Even more so now I have baby brothers to look after.”   
Yuri and Victor smiled.  
“Oh! Your friends are here with their daughter. See you soon. I love you both…And you, baby brothers!” Anjela said, before hurrying back into the shrine building.

  
“Hey.” Yurio and Otabek greeted. “We thought you might be here. Your family said you'd all headed out for a walk.”  
“Yeah. You found us!” Yuri laughed, “We were just having a chat with Anjelika.”  
“It's great that you finally got allowed to bring her coffin here.” Otabek smiled, as he glanced at the new headstone, “I can't imagine how it felt knowing your baby wasn't in the same land as you.”  
“She's never really been far away.” Victor said softly. “She's always with us.”  
“Exactly.” Yurio nodded, before grimacing and rubbing his large baby bump. “Ugh. This one is beating the crap out of me!”  
“She's taking after you with the adorable attempts at violence.” Otabek laughed, kissing his husband on the lips.  
At that moment, Haruki and Akio both started babbling, and the group of friends laughed.  
“Yeah, you're right. It's time for food, isn't it?” Yuri grinned, kissing both sons on their heads.  
Victor slid his arm around Yuri's waist and kissed him on the temple. “I'm famished.”  
“Come on guys, let's go back to Yu-Topia. There's no prizes for guessing what's on the menu today!” Yuri laughed. “Maybe you two can try some, too? Just a little bit though; nothing too chewy!” He said to the twins.

 

As the group made their way to the exit, the baby boys squealed and giggled, and Victor and Yuri followed their gaze.  
Anjela was grinning and waving, now in the form of the young girl that the couple had seen in their joint dream some time ago.  
“Bye, Angel.” The couple whispered. “We’ll see you soon! We love you!”  
Anjela giggled and was joined by two poodles, who pranced around her legs as they disappeared inside.  
“Come on!” Yurio called, impatiently. “This child is making me hungry, and those pork cutlet bowls are calling my name!”  
Yuri and Victor laughed. “Alright, we’re coming!”   
And they ran over to their waiting friends, the twins giggling gleefully in their pram.

 

 

 

\-- The End --

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Anjelika/Anjela was their Guardian Angel, basically.  
> Miyoko asked her (after she passed) to permanently use the shrine to watch over her family.
> 
>  
> 
> I will be doing some 'bonus chapters' so you can see more of Haruki and Akio as they age :)  
> But the main plot is finished now.
> 
> Also I'm starting on my college AU, if anyone is interested, which starts out with Victuri's high school prom and then they start college together...So much fluff! (It's not omegaverse though).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos etc! :D


	25. Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki and Akio - now two and a half - find out some exciting news about their daddies!  
> However, they need an explanation...!

“…And so, the two young princes lived happily ever after…” Victor finished his story.  
“In a castle?” Akio asked.  
“In a castle.”  
“With a pet dragon?” Haruki asked.  
“With a pet dragon!” Victor chuckled. “Okay boys, time for sleep now. Goodnight! Sleep tight.”  
He stood up and switched off the main light, leaving their night light on, and closing the door.  
Yuri took Victor by the hand and led him to the living room hurriedly.  
“Uh…Okay?” Victor was shocked. “Aww Yuri, did you want me all to yourself?”  
“I'm pregnant.” Yuri blurted out.  
Victor stared at him in shock; “What?” He managed to ask at last.  
“I just took a test. Something must have broken or not worked when we shared my last heat!” Yuri shrugged.  
“Wait, when WAS your last heat?” Victor frowned.  
“Uh…September.” Yuri recalled, frowning.  
“It's December now.” Victor whispered. “Oh my god! How did I not pick up on that?!”  
“I've been using masking products, remember?” Yuri reminded him. “A-are you angry?”  
“Why would I be angry? We're having another baby! Awww, YUUURIIII!” The Russian threw his arms around his husband and hugged him tightly.

 

  
The twins were two and a half now, and had been asking Yuri and Victor to “get” them a baby brother or sister for a few months.  
The couple hadn't been trying for a baby, and still used protection when they had sex, but during Yuri's last heat, the condom broke, causing Yuri to fall pregnant for a third time.  
He hadn't had a heat ever since, (and they'd been too busy to notice at first!), but now they knew why!  
“This is amazing!” Victor beamed. “Our little monsters will be so happy!”  
The two of them kissed, but were soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps.  
“Mmm, hang on, Coco. Your Daddies are having some private time!” Victor hummed.  
“We aren't Coco!”  
“We're not dogs, silly!”  
Victor and Yuri sprang apart, eyes wide as their little boys blinked up at them.  
“Why are you two out of bed? Daddy already told you a bedtime story.” Yuri said firmly.  
“I…Want…Want a drink.” Haruki said.  
“I want one too.” Akio added.  
“What's the magic word, boys?” Victor raised an eyebrow.  
“PLEEEEEEEASE?!” The twins chorused, grinning widely with their few baby teeth.  
Yuri bit back a laugh.  
“Alright. Two waters coming up!” He said, taking two bottles of water out of the fridge and pouring the contents into the twins’ plastic beakers.  
“Here you go.” He handed them their drinks. “Now, back to bed please. Come on.”  
“Are…Are you REALLY getting another baby?” Akio asked as he sipped on his water.  
Yuri and Victor exchanged a surprised look.  
“We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?” Victor said.  
Akio and Haruki both promptly sat on the floor, pouting.  
“Nooo, tell us nooowww!” Haruki whined. “Did you get us a baby brother or sister at last?”  
Yuri sighed and knelt down beside their sons.  
“Yes, we did.” He admitted.   
“Is they a brother or a sister?” Akio questioned.  
“You mean ‘ARE they a brother or a sister?’.” Yuri corrected, “We don't know yet.”  
“Why?”  
“Because they aren't ready yet.”  
“When will they be ready?” Haruki asked.  
“Not for a while; a few months.” Victor replied, kneeling beside Yuri and slipping his arm around him.  
“So where are they?” Akio wanted to know.  
Victor placed a hand on Yuri's stomach; “In here.”  
The twins looked aghast.  
“Dada, did you eat them!?” Haruki gasped.  
“No! No! Nothing like that!” Yuri laughed. “This is where they will live until they're ready to be born. Soon, you'll be able to see.”  
“Exactly.” Victor said, holding up his phone, showing a photo he'd captioned ‘throwback Thursday’ on Instagram – a photo of him and Yuri when they'd been expecting the twins, with a very visible bump on Yuri's stomach.  
The twins looked at the picture.  
“You see Dada’s big bump on his tummy?” Victor asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“That was you two, when he was carrying you. You see, Dada carried you in his tummy for nine months, to look after you until you were ready to be born.” The Russian explained.  
“Ohhhh!” Akio said.  
“But how did we get in there? And how did this brother or sister get in there?” Haruki asked.  
Victor fell silent and looked to Yuri for help.  
Yuri remained tight- lipped, flushing bright red.  
Clearly he wasn't going to answer.  
“Well,” Victor began, “Uh…Right…So when two people are in love, like Dada and me, and they want to have a baby, they um…They…Give each other a special cuddle, and then hopefully they will make a baby.”  
The twins looked shocked.  
“So if I cuddle Coco will one of us have a baby? ‘Cause I love Coco lots!” Haruki asked.  
Yuri chuckled. “No, this is a SPECIAL cuddle for grown ups. Not with dogs; people can only have babies with people.”  
“Oh.”  
“So when you see Dada’s tummy getting bigger, that means our baby is growing and getting closer to being born.” Victor smiled. “Now then, I think that answers everything. Back to bed you go, please.”  
“Okay Daddy!” Akio grinned as he and Haruki toddled into their room with Victor not far behind, to make sure they got to sleep.

 

  
..

 

  
When Victor returned to Yuri a few minutes later, he looked tired.  
Yuri laughed softly. “Let me guess; more questions?”  
“Of course!” Victor grinned. “They're just curious and excited about our little baby.”  
He gently rubbed Yuri's stomach, and was surprised to feel the tiniest hint of a bump forming.  
“I need to book an appointment ASAP.” Yuri said, “I think I'm at least three months!”  
“Hmmm, that would be ideal.” Victor agreed, “But first, we should celebrate…Not with this.” He moved the wine bottle on the dining table to the far side. “But with this.”  
The alpha kissed Yuri passionately and lifted him up, the omega wrapping his legs and arms around Victor.

 

Victor carried Yuri into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed.  
The couple made love slowly and lovingly, taking their time and kissing deeply as their bodies connected; heavy breaths and soft moans, murmurs of affection and love…  
All too soon, it was over, but Yuri wanted it again.  
And again.  
By the end of their third round, Yuri was exhausted, sweating and drenched in his and Victor's come.  
“I'm so happy we've been given yet another chance.” Victor whispered. “How do you feel?”  
“Honestly, I couldn't be happier!” Yuri beamed, catching Victor's lips in another kiss.

 

 

..

 

 

"Haruki?"

"Yeah?"

"Is you asleep?"

"No."

"We should...We should do...draw...Dada and Daddy a card."

"Why?"

"To say thank you for getting us a brother or sister."

Akio climbed out of his bed and toddled over to the play table, seizing a crayon and a piece of paper.

"Wait for me!" Haruki joined him, picking up another crayon.

"You draw...Um...You draw Daddy and me and Coco. I can draw Dada and you and the baby." Akio said.

"'Kay."

The two toddlers set to work on drawing a crayon scribble of their family; Victor and Yuri, them, Coco, and a little baby with a smiley face in Yuri's stomach.

"What's that?" Akio asked, pointing to a yellow blob that his brother had drawn on the top of the paper.

"The sun." Haruki smiled. "Let's go! Let's show it to our Daddies."

 

 

The two little boys crept out of their room and into the living room, but Yuri and Victor weren't there.

"I think they're in bed." Akio whispered.

"SHHHHH!" Haruki hissed, ironically loud as they tiptoed up to the door.

Yuri and Victor had heard them, and sighed, Victor gently removing himself from his mate, after only just inserting himself again, ready for round four!

The couple looked at each other, brows raised, as their sons audibly whispered outside the door.

"Boys, we know you're there." Yuri spoke up; "Why aren't you asleep?"

Akio and Haruki giggled on the other side of the door.

"WE DRAWED YOU!" Haruki shouted through the door.

"Awww! They drew us, Yuri! Let them in!" Victor pulled his signature puppy eyes and Yuri sighed, relenting.

"Come in, you two!" He called, and the twins burst in, Haruki wildly waving the piece of paper.

"Wow! Is that all of us?" Victor asked, sitting up and pulling the covers over him and Yuri even more, just in case.

"Yeah!" Akio grinned, running a hand through his ever-lightening hair.

Victor and Yuri smiled as they examined the wobbly crayon scribbles.

"Is this the baby in my tummy?" Yuri asked, pointing to the pink smiley face in his stomach on the picture.

"Yes." Haruki nodded.

"Awww! Is this Anjelika?" Victor pointed to a light blue figure up next to the sun.

"Yeah. She's the angel in heaven like what you and Dada said." Haruki nodded.

"This is lovely, thank you boys. We will put it on the fridge door in the morning, okay?" Victor smiled. 

"It IS lovely, thank you. Off to bed now, though. You need to go to sleep." Yuri added firmly.

"Night!" The twins chorused as they ran back into their room.

Yuri carefully placed the drawing on the bedside table, smiling fondly.

"Hmmm...Now then, where were we?" Victor purred in Yuri's ear.

Yuri blushed, grinning, and turned over on top of Victor, kissing him intensely.


	26. Bonus Chapter 2

Yuri and Victor were awaiting the birth of their daughter.  
Once again, poor Yuri was overdue.  
Haruki and Akio were now 3, and desperately awaiting the arrival of the baby sibling they'd wanted for ages.  
The boys had been over the moon when they heard they were having a little sister back in February, when Yuri was 20 weeks pregnant.  
The omega was currently laying in a hospital bed, waiting for labour to start after being induced.  
Both he and Victor had already decided on a name for their baby girl – Kimi.  
Victor gave a small smile as he draped a tiny pink romper over Yuri's swollen baby bump, admiring the little hood with piglet ears attached.  
Even from Yuri's belated dating scan at almost 14 weeks pregnant, the midwife had said that the baby was big for her current stage of development.  
Victor had joked that she was a little piglet, meant to gently tease Yuri, reminding him of the time Victor used to call him ‘little piggy’ when they'd first met in Hasetsu.  
Yuri had deemed it cute, and from then on, they fondly called their unborn baby their little piglet.  
She HAD made Yuri hungrier than he had ever been in his previous pregnancy, to be fair.  
“I can't believe I'm overdue AGAIN.” Yuri sighed, rubbing his bump. “I'm so glad this is my final pregnancy.”  
Victor pouted at him. “What?! But Yuuuriiii…”  
“NO, Victor. No more babies.” Yuri replied.  
He felt their daughter kick, and instinctively placed his hand on his stomach.  
“Has it started?!” Victor was wide-eyed and alert.  
“No. She just kicked.” Yuri sighed tiredly. “I'm so fed up.”  
“I know, darling. I know.” Victor replied, sitting down beside the bed, taking hold of his husband's hand. “Why don't you try to get some sleep? It is getting late, and I don't think our naughty little baby will make an appearance tonight.”  
Yuri nodded. “Okay.” He relented. “Will you stay here by my side? Don't go.”  
“I won't go anywhere. I'll just get the blanket and cushion from the bag so I can sleep in this chair right here, okay?” Victor smiled, kissing Yuri gently on the lips.  
He retrieved the items and arranged them on the chair, settling himself down.  
As he looked at Yuri again, he noticed that the latter had fallen asleep already, breathing lightly.  
Victor admired the way that Yuri's baby bump rose and fell with every breath, just like his chest did.  
Smiling to himself, Victor closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off.

 

  
..

 

Yuri was awoken nearly seven hours later by a wave of pain…Excruciating pain!  
He opened his eyes and groaned, clutching his swollen tummy.  
It was time.  
“Victor!” He gasped, but the Russian didn't respond.  
Yuri tried again; “VICTOR!”  
“Hmm?” Victor’s eyes squeezed tighter, before fluttering open.   
“The baby…” Yuri panted, letting out another loud cry. “Oh god. I can feel it…I need to push!”  
Victor shot up then and smacked the alarm, which called for someone – anyone – to come and help.  
“Come on lapochka, sit up. Now try going on all fours. Take my hand…” Victor was cut off by Yuri grasping his hand tightly, crying out in agony.  
“I…Can't. I can't move.” Yuri panted, breaking a sweat. “Oh fuck, I think I feel her head. Can…Can you see?”  
Victor peered down and gasped. “Yes! Keep going, darling. Her head is almost out.”  
Yuri pushed harder, passing the baby's head, gripping Victor's hand tightly.

 

At that moment, a midwife hurried into the room with two nurses in tow, pulling gloves on.  
“Oh, I'm so sorry for the delay my dear. You've passed the baby's head already, I see. There's no time for anything else; you must keep pushing. Dig deep, one big push.” The midwife said, checking Yuri and the baby's heartbeats from the monitor.  
With no pain relief, Yuri was in absolute agony.  
He panted hard, crying. “I can't. It hurts too much! She's too big! It'll kill me!”  
“Shhhh, shhhh, it won't come to that, my love. Please don't say that.” Victor stroked Yuri's face. “You can do it…One big push; the head - the worst part – is over.”  
“E-easy for you to say! You're not the one giving birth!” Yuri snapped, before pushing as hard as he could, and the baby's body was delivered.  
“Just the legs now, Yuri. You're doing so well.” Victor whispered, kissing his omega's head, ignoring the snappiness.

  
Yuri whimpered and panted hard, pushing a final time until the baby's legs and feet were safely delivered too.  
A cry, almost like a cat, filled the room.  
“Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl!” The midwife beamed as the nurses cut the cord, cleaned up and weighed the baby.  
“You did it, Yuri!” Victor grinned. “With no pain relief! You're amazing; I'm so proud of you!”  
Yuri was crying; relief, pain, overwhelming emotions…Everything.  
But he purred loudly at Victor's words, the two of them gently butting foreheads and nuzzling their noses together.  
“8lbs and 11oz!" The midwife exclaimed. “She's a very big girl! You managed to do that without pain relief! Your husband is right; you are amazing.”

 

  
Yuri was handed their clean, swaddled daughter, and he held her tightly against his bare chest.  
Without even being prompted or assisted, the baby rooted until she found what she was looking for; she latched onto Yuri and fed.  
The omega panicked a little; he'd wanted to bottle feed like he had done with the twins.  
“It's okay.” Victor whispered, “Just let her have the first bit of your milk. We can introduce the bottle next time."  
Yuri was too tired to argue, so he rested his head on Victor's shoulder and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off, surrounded by his alpha's calming scent as their baby fed.

 

 

..

 

“Now, be very quiet, boys. Dada and baby are sleeping.” A voice murmured quietly.  
Yuri roused from his light sleep and peeled one eye open.  
“Hey Yuri! How are you feeling?” Yuuko smiled. “I'm sorry for waking you.”  
“No, I was just waking up anyway! Thank you for looking after the boys. Um…Where's Victor?” Yuri slurred.  
“He's in the hallway with Takeshi and the girls. He's talking to your parents on the phone; they're going to come back from their trip to Tokyo on the first flight they can get! Mari and Minako will be along later.”   
“Oh no, it's mum & dad's anniversary week! I can't let them do that…They can't just cut their trip short!"  
“Yuri, they WANT TO. They're excited to meet their granddaughter.” Yuuko chuckled. “Don't worry so. Your mother said this is the best anniversary present they could have asked for!"  
Yuri smiled at that.  
“Glad to be of service!” He quipped. “Uh...Where's my baby?”  
“She's in the crib next to your bed, sweetie.”  
Yuri slowly turned his head and spotted the sleeping baby girl, yawning in the crib, and he felt himself well up.  
“She's beautiful!” He whispered. “She looks so much like Victor already!”  
“WE WANT TO SEE!” Akio jumped up and down, but Yuuko kept a firm hold on his and Haruki’s hands.  
“Quiet, please. You'll wake her. She's newborn, so she needs lots of sleep.” Yuuko said gently.  
“You okay, Dada?” Haruki asked, “You look tired!”  
“I am tired, little guy.” Yuri replied, smiling softly.  
“Can we have a hug?” Akio asked.  
“Of course you can, just be very careful of my tummy, alright?” Yuri held out his arms as Yuuko helped the twins up onto the bed for a cuddle with Yuri.  
Victor walked back into the room at that moment with Takeshi and the triplets in tow.  
“Awwww! She's SO CUTE!” Loop gasped. “Girls, look!”  
Axel and Lutz peered into the crib, and swooned over the baby.  
“How’re YOU feeling, Yuri?” Axel asked.  
“Tired, but happy.” He replied.  
“And proud?” Victor questioned, kissing Yuri on his temple.  
“So proud.” Yuri nodded, and turned his head to kiss Victor properly.  
“Ewww get a room!” Lutz sniggered.  
“We've got one. You're just in it!” Victor replied slyly.  
“She's a cutie, Yuri. Really!” Yuuko smiled.  
“Yeah she is! She looks just like Victor.” Takeshi added.  
“Yuri already said that, babe.” Yuuko chuckled. “Victor, were you born with light hair? Or did it just turn that colour later on?”  
“Ah, I was born with jet black hair!” Victor confessed. “It got lighter when I was about eighteen months old.”  
“It's true; I've seen his baby photos.” Yuri grinned mischievously. “There's one on my Instagram too; I took the photo when I was flicking through his baby album, you'll need to scroll down a little bit.”  
Victor gasped. “Yuri! Betrayal!”  
Their friends all laughed.

 

  
..

 

  
A knock at the door a few minutes later made the group of friends turn around in puzzlement.  
Victor wandered over to answer it, and was met with a large gift basket with legs.  
“Ah, hello Yurio!”   
“Hey! Congratulations. Ahhh! Beka...You could help you know!" A Russian voice groaned in reply.  
Otabek appeared behind his husband and took the gift basket from him, biting back a laugh.  
Nina and Lilia, their toddler daughters, shyly peered around Otabek's legs.  
“Come on in!” Yuri invited.  
“So congrats on your new arrival and stuff.” Yurio panted, leaning on the end of the hospital bed.  
“Thanks!” Yuri smiled, “Do you wanna sit down? What on earth is in that basket that made it so heavy?”  
“Oh it's not heavy; Yura just has sparrow limbs.” Otabek teased, kissing his now grumpy-looking husband on the lips.  
He placed the gift basket easily on the table with the others.  
“Thank you.” Yuri smiled gratefully. “Now then, guys...This is Kimi Katsuki-Nikiforov.” He looked proudly down at his and Victor's daughter, who was now cradled in his arms.  
“Wow! She looks like Victor!” Otabek exclaimed.  
“Yeah, everyone's said that.” Yuri laughed.  
Yurio stroked her light hair. “Aww, she's cute.”  
“She's our baby sister!” Akio grinned excitedly.   
“Yeah, she's just born so be careful, everyone, or else!” Haruki added, making everyone chuckle.  
“Message received, Big Brother.” Yurio laughed. “Looks like she's in safe hands already.”  
“Definitely.” Victor agreed, smiling wide.   
He kissed Yuri lovingly as their twins cuddled up with them and baby Kimi.


	27. Bonus Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kids learn a lesson about sharing, Victor is slightly Dramatique and wants another baby.  
> And you guys get to play a game of 'spot the Super Lovers reference' xD

“KIMI! GIVE IT BACK!”  
“NAAAAAA!”  
Yuri sighed and Victor rolled his eyes.  
It was safe to say that Akio and Haruki were not happy to share toys with their baby sister.  
They were four, almost five, and Kimi was 18 months old.  
The parents had always taught and encouraged sharing, but apparently that lesson flew right over the twins’ heads.  
“Let's see what the damage is, hmm?” Victor raised his eyebrows.  
“Brace yourself.” Yuri replied as they wandered into the living room, and found Akio tugging on the end of Kimi’s special toy rabbit that she'd been given for her first birthday.  
“AKIO!” Victor raised his voice. “Give that back to your sister. Now please.”  
The little boy pulled a face at Kimi and harshly let the rabbit go, making Kimi burst into tears.  
“Uh, don't pull faces! Apologise please.” Yuri scolded, but the boy just raised his eyebrows defiantly and folded his arms.   
“No.”  
“Akio, apologise to your sister!”  
“NO!”  
“You know full well that that's her special toy bunny rabbit. She loves that bunny very much, she takes it everywhere and sleeps with it. Why did you try to take it?” Victor asked as they led him to the kitchen.  
“I want it.”  
“Well you have your own stuffed animals don't you?”   
“Yeah but I like that rabbit, and she wouldn't share. We have to share.”  
“Not your most special cuddly toys.” Yuri pointed out. “Kimi is a baby; the rabbit is her comfort toy. It makes her feel safe. You wouldn't like it if someone tried to snatch Chip off you, would you?”  
Chip was Akio’s special and most loved stuffed animal; a brown poodle dog much like Coco and her predecessors Makkachin and Victor. Chip was short for Chocolate Chip, which Akio loved to eat!  
“You're a big boy, compared to Kimi. You should know better.” Victor added. “So you go and apologise to her. Now.”  
The boy pouted and stamped into the living room, grumpily.  
“Sorry.” He said to Kimi.  
The little girl looked up at him warily, clutching her bunny, her big blue eyes threatening tears again.  
Haruki came into the room then, carrying his own cuddly toy; a snowy owl with yellow eyes, which he'd named Hoot.  
Haruki knelt down and cuddled his sister lovingly, handing Hoot to her.  
“Don't cry, Kimi. Akio isn't really mean.”   
The baby girl sucked on her pacifier and her eyes swivelled from Haruki’s brown eyes, to Akio’s blue ones.  
She shuffled over to the toy box and rooted around inside it, pulling out her stuffed toy panda, before holding it out to her big brothers.  
“I think she's trying to say that she will share her other soft toys, just not her special rabbit.” Yuri said gently to the twins.  
“Thank you, Kimi.” Haruki took the panda gently and looked at his brother.  
Akio nodded wordlessly.   
Kimi rummaged through her toys again until she found a fluffy cat that Yurio and Otabek had given her, and held it out to Akio.  
Akio took the cat and smiled at his baby sister. “Thank you Kimi.”  
Kimi giggled and sat back down, cuddling her rabbit.  
“Let's play petting zoos.” Haruki suggested. “Our petting zoo has dogs and cats and bunny rabbits, owls and pandas! And we are the zoo keepers!”  
“YEAH!” Akio beamed. “I'll go get Chip!”  
He ran off into his and Haruki’s room, returning with his beloved toy dog and another stuffed toy; a black Labrador.  
“This is Ren. We all have two now.” Akio handed the toy dog over to Kimi, who smiled happily.

 

  
..

 

  
“Awww! They're so cute.” Yuri smiled proudly. “I think Akio gets it now. Our babies are so sweet!”  
“They really are.” Victor agreed, “Which reminds me…” He wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind and kissed him.   
“No more, Victor. I told you that 18 months ago, and I'm telling you now.” Yuri said firmly.  
“Ohhhh but Yuuuriiii!” Victor whined, “You're such a good parent. And you look so cute with a baby bump.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “I think our hands are more than full, don't you?” He grinned.  
“Oh, I don't know. I think we could manage at least two more.” Victor teased.  
“At LEAST two more!?” Yuri spluttered. “Victor! No!”  
Victor sulked, visibly pouting.  
“Okay, just one then! Cant we at least really think about it, and discuss it?” He requested. “Please? I love our children, but I don't feel like our family is complete yet.”  
Yuri's face fell. “Maybe it's because we lost one, years ago…”  
“But she's our guardian angel, Yuri. She's still very much in our lives. Maybe not exactly how we'd like her to be, but at least she is. Anyway, that's not the reason…I always saw us having at least four children.” Victor answered.  
“Why four?” Yuri frowned.  
“It's my favourite number.” Victor grinned, “No, but seriously; I just did. I always saw us having four babies.”  
“Technically, we already do.” Yuri replied.  
“You know what I mean.” Victor said.   
“I'm not sure I can go through another birth. I don't think you realise how painful it is!” Yuri explained.   
“I think I got the idea; I was there, remember?” Victor responded.   
Yuri smiled lovingly at his husband.  
“Victor…I love you so much. But I'm not willing to go through another pregnancy or birth! I'm sorry.”  
Victor swallowed and nodded slowly.  
He silently stood up and left the room.  
“Victor? Don't be like that.” Yuri said softly, but Victor just gave a small sigh.

 

  
..

 

 

“Dad?” Haruki's voice cut through the silence – which had only been broken by the sound of the sea and the gulls before now.  
Victor looked down and smiled at his son. “Yes, ‘Ruki?”  
“Why are you sad?”  
“I'm just thinking.” Victor replied.   
He had gone for a walk to the beach, and Haruki and Akio had wanted to come along whilst Kimi had her nap.  
“Thinking about what?” Akio quizzed.  
“Nothing in particular.” Victor answered; he felt it was best not to mention his and Yuri's discussion; he didn't want to get the twins’ hopes up and then crush them again.  
He loved his and Yuri's children so much, but he couldn't help wanting another.  
He wanted another mini Yuri, just like Haruki.  
Akio and Kimi looked like him, and so did Anjelika; at least her Guardian Angel self did…They never actually got to meet her alive.  
It wasn't just his alpha side that craved getting his omega pregnant; Victor could seriously picture another little baby with Yuri's black hair and brown eyes, soft expression and shy, loving nature.  
Every part of him craved that.  
But of course, he understood why Yuri didn't want to go through another birth.  
Victor furiously wiped a tear away from his cheek, but unfortunately, he was too late in doing so.  
“Daddy's crying.” Akio said uncertainly.  
“No, I'm just…” But Victor was cut off by Haruki cuddling himself up to Victor's waist, which was all he could reach.  
“Why are you crying Dad?” He asked worriedly, his big brown eyes concerned and wide.  
Victor smiled at him; little Haruki was so like Yuri.  
“It's just the sea salt. I got some in my eye. That's all.” He shrugged.   
The twins didn't look convinced at all.  
“Let's head back to Dada, hmm?” Victor said as he held both of the boys’ hands and they ambled back to their home.

 

 

..

 

  
Upon arrival, the twins went back to their own room whilst Victor hovered in the living room, tidying up the toys that had been strewn all over the floor earlier.  
He didn't hear Yuri walk in and kneel beside him.  
It wasn't until Victor received a kiss on the cheek and then the neck, that he knew he wasn't alone.  
“Oh! You made me jump.” Victor gasped as Yuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder.  
“I'm sorry.” He said.  
Victor chuckled. “It's okay. I can deal with being sneaked up on by gorgeous men like yourself!”   
“No, I meant I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you so much…Well, at all, actually.” Yuri murmured.   
“Oh. No, it's your body, so…”  
“Mmm, well I've been thinking hard…And…I'll be having my heat next week.”  
“Ah, right. I'll book a room in a Rut Hotel.” Victor nodded with a sigh. “And find you an Omega Hotel.”  
He made to get up, but Yuri pulled him down.   
“No. I don't think you're understanding…I'm having my heat next week.” Yuri widened his eyes.  
Victor didn't get it.  
“Yes…And I'll make sure you're safe.” He frowned.  
Yuri rolled his eyes, exasperated; “No, I want to share it with you!”  
Victor blinked. “Okay, well I'll stock up on condoms then. Will 36 be enough?”  
“Too many.”  
“24?”  
“…Or none?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, you've already sorted your birth control?” Victor guessed.  
“Jesus, Victor! I'm asking you to get me pregnant!” Yuri blurted out, leaving the alpha stunned.  
“But…But you said…”  
“I know, but then I really thought about it. I'm guessing Anjelika had a little something to do with it!” Yuri laughed softly, “But nonetheless, I guess we could try! I would like another mini-me.”  
“Me too! I was just thinking that down at the beach!” Victor beamed.   
“Well then, that's settled.” Yuri said huskily. “When my heat comes…I want every single knot you can manage!”  
Victor was practically shaking with happiness.  
He hugged a purring Yuri tightly and kissed him full on the lips, rumbling low in his throat with a loud and ecstatic purr of his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please check out my college AU - De l'amour et la Luxure ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/10664106/chapters/23602356 )
> 
> It's already 6 chapters in as of right now :)
> 
> It's not omegaverse, but there will be (teen) drama lol!


	28. Bonus Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!
> 
> Our naughty boys are at it again lmao

Haruki and Akio had just been to look around their new school, where they'd be starting when they turned 6.  
They'd been taken by their grandparents – Yuri's parents – and had been staying with them for a few days.  
The omega and alpha had moved out when the twins were a year old, into their own place, and lately they'd been sending them and Kimi to Yuri's parents’ home at Yu-Topia.  
“Sobo, why are we staying here a lot lately?” Akio asked, as Hiroko brushed his jaw-length platinum hair.  
“Your fathers just want some time alone. You'll understand when you're older.” She replied, “They will probably tell you when you go home, if you ask them. Don't worry; they love and miss you very, very much.”  
Haruki was playing with Kimi, helping her build a little house with her foam blocks.  
“Well I think they're having another baby!” He said.   
“Why?” Akio asked.  
“’Cause I heard them talking about ‘if it works and they have another baby’ the other day.” Haruki shrugged.  
“You shouldn't eavesdrop, Haruki.” Hiroko scolded.  
“I wasn't!” Haruki protested.   
Kimi laughed as she put Haruki's plastic toy crocodile on the roof of her block house.  
Akio laughed too; “Kimi! Crocodiles don't live on the roof!”  
“Where do crocodiles live, boys?” Toshiya quizzed.  
“In the water!” The twins chorused.  
“Very good!” Their grandfather praised. “What about lions?” He held up the plastic toy lion.  
“In the jungle!”  
“No…”  
“Oooh! I know! Pride Rock!” Akio shouted.  
Hiroko and Toshiya laughed. “Not quite.”  
The twins fell silent, confused.  
“Lions live in the savannah. Or ‘plains’ if you will.” Toshiya explained.  
“What's a savannah?” Akio asked.  
“Lions don't live on planes! People use planes to fly!” Haruki frowned.  
“Ah, no, this is a different kind of plain. Plain spelled p-l-a-i-n…As in plain and bare land. Very hot and dusty.” Toshiya explained.  
“Ohhhh!” The twins nodded.  
“And that's what a savannah is. It's in Africa.” Hiroko added.  
“Oh.”  
“Zebras and giraffes also come from there.”   
“We like those!” Haruki smiled.   
“Yes, we know you do.” Toshiya smiled. “Would you like to watch a film? It's called Madagascar 2; you've seen the first one, haven't you?”  
“YEAH!” The boys and Kimi chorused.  
“Come on Kimi, you can sit in the middle.” Haruki took his sister's hand on one side, and Akio took the other, as they helped her to toddle along to the TV room.

 

  
..

 

  
Back at their apartment, Yuri was in heat.  
Victor was rutting, and as their son had predicted, they were indeed trying to breed and make a baby.  
During one of his intervals between waves, Yuri had joked that he was like a baby-making machine, to which Victor sulked.  
“That's mean, Yuri! I don't think of you like a baby-making machine!” He'd huffed.  
“Victor, I was kidding. I WANT to mate with you. I want to have another baby with you!” Yuri answered. “Can you please stop sulking? We're due another round any minute, and I need your knot.”  
“How much?”  
“Pardon?”  
“How much do you need my knot, lapochka? Tell me.” Victor requested huskily, grinding his hardening penis over Yuri's own.  
He was growling softly, and Yuri could tell he was on the verge of another round of rutting.  
“I need your knot so badly. Desperately. Fill me, alpha. Fill me with your seed.” The omega murmured.  
“You want me to breed you, Yuri?” Victor nosed at Yuri's scent gland, “To fill you here…” He touched Yuri's ass, “…And here?” His hand slid round to Yuri's abdomen.  
“Yes!” Yuri purred, turning around until he was on all fours, displaying his slick and come-filled hole, “Fuck me, alpha.”  
His voice grew husky as his heat hit him again.  
“Do you want me to fill you with my babies, Yuri?” Victor purred, his cock leaking with pre-come already.   
Yuri nodded, puckering and opening up his hole to entice his mate.  
Victor teased the outer rim with his tip, before sliding inside and kissing Yuri softly.  
“Such a beautiful, good omega.” He whispered. “Let's hope I get to see you fall pregnant again…Your rounded body looks so good. I love knowing that your body is heavy and full because of me.”

 

 

The alpha started out slowly but as his rut took hold, and Yuri's heat scent drew him in further, he found himself fucking the omega hard; Yuri's guilty pleasure!  
The omega LOVED when Victor did that to him.  
Skin slapped together lewdly, and the room filled with the scent of chocolatey-sweet smells from Yuri's heat and his slick.  
Victor's cock swelled as his knot grew, plugging Yuri whilst the omega orgasmed three times.  
And then, with a growl, Victor ejaculated hard, his semen flowing in a rush inside Yuri.  
The alpha continued to pulse inside his husband until there was pretty much no come left in either of them!  
Minutes later, Victor's knot shrunk back to normal size and he pulled out, before inserting again, opting instead, to gently make love to his omega, dropping kisses on his lips, face, neck…Everywhere.  
“You are so, so good, Yuri. So amazing, so beautiful.” Victor whispered.  
Yuri purred hard from all the praise, and came again, just a little.  
Both of them relaxed after that; sharing a shower and then falling asleep in each other's arms in their own bedroom this time, choosing to clear up the nest later.  
The heat was over now.

 

 

  
..

 

 

When Yuri awoke in the morning, he was pining.  
Victor heard him crying and cuddled him close; it was always like this…  
Hormones made Yuri’s emotions go all over the place as it was, but being away from their children for almost a week whilst they dealt with their heat and rut, made Yuri all the more upset on his post-heat comedown.  
He was pining for their children, especially Kimi since she was still a baby, and wanted to be close to them.  
Victor had to remind Yuri that they needed to wait until the effects of their heat and rut had passed, so as to ensure that they didn't put their children in any danger.  
And so the hours dragged by for the poor omega, who used to be able to enjoy his post-heats with lots of cuddles and gentle lovemaking with his alpha.  
He managed to enjoy two rounds, but was weeping again in the shower.  
This was the worst it had been, so Victor assumed that Yuri must already be pregnant... However, since no suppressants or masking products were being used, he should be able to smell it on his mate, but he couldn't.  
Could he?  
He did smell slightly sweeter than usual, and had done for several weeks…Since his last heat, anyway.

 

  
When the time came for the twins and Kimi to be dropped back home, Yuri had made the house spotless, and was excitedly pacing around.  
Upon seeing their children enter the front door, with his parents just behind them, Yuri's heart soared and he knelt down, opened his arms, and held his babies tightly, purring loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“Now that is one happy husband you have!” Toshiya smiled at Victor.  
“We missed them terribly.” Victor admitted, “Yuri did not manage so well this morning, bless him. Thank you so much for taking care of them this week. You'll stay for dinner won't you?”  
“That sounds lovely, thank you.” Hiroko accepted gratefully, as Victor let his parents in law pass him, closing the door behind them.

 

  
It would be three weeks later that the scent on Yuri changed even more, and Victor picked up on it.  
He instinctively began to help slowly transfer some of his items of clothing into their bed, along with some new soft blankets he'd bought.  
Victor was making Yuri a nest; something which he'd learned to do over the years.  
He was a ‘ rare breed’ of alpha, many people – including Yuri – had said when they found out that he helped make his omega comfortable by assisting in nest building.  
Yuri had happily allowed him to help a few years ago, and now, he did it whenever he sensed Yuri was about to go into pre-heat, or knew that he was pregnant.  
He didn't need telling this time!  
“Mmm? What are you doing?” Yuri slurred, roused from his sleep, watching his mate surround him with soft things.  
“I'm building you a nest.” Victor replied, kissing Yuri on the lips and then the cheek.   
Yuri frowned. “I'm not due a heat until next week.”  
Victor just hummed, amused. “Ah, I don't think you are.”  
Yuri stared at him. “Wait…What do you mean?”  
“I can smell it on you, Yuri. But I think you'd better use this to find out.” Victor held up a box.  
A pregnancy test.  
Eyes widening, Yuri took the box excitedly and hurried into the bathroom, reappearing minutes later.  
Victor smiled knowingly at his mate, who stared in shock at him.  
“I am!” Yuri stammered. “I am pregnant!”  
“I know.” Victor grinned, lifting his husband off the floor to kiss him lovingly.   
“And it only took four months!” Yuri rolled his eyes, making Victor chuckle.   
“Hmmm…But the good news is we don't have to send our children away for days at a time now!” The alpha pointed out.  
“Yeah, maybe just one or two nights every so often so we can still…You know.” Yuri blushed.  
“So naughty!” Victor teased.   
“Can one of those nights be tonight? I feel like celebrating.” Yuri asked in a low voice.  
“Oh there will be LOTS of ‘celebrating’!” Victor laughed, “If we hurry, we can even do it before they wake up!”

Yuri grinned. "Then take me!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote a comment on my last chapter; "MAKE ALL THE BABIES!!!!"
> 
> Thy will be done ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my college AU is now on hiatus/hold/stop.  
> It was doing so badly, just not really being read or anything and I'm kinda sad, since I worked hard on it T_T
> 
> I do have another lined up!!!!  
> A fantasy/omegaverse fic in which Victor has been cursed to become a wolf every night when he's in heat, until he is rescued by - you guessed it - true love.  
> Three guesses who that could be! ;)
> 
> It's a lot better than it sounds, I promise. I've been working really hard on it.  
> It goes a lot more in depth than your typical 'fairytale'. (And with smut OBVIOUSLY!)
> 
> So keep your eyes peeled!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. More bonus chapters soon!


	29. Bonus Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 10 year old twins Haruki and Akio get their first experience of "relationships" xD 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a very short chapter today! Apologies for the delay; I found inspiration for this chapter though! My friends' son is around this age and has his first girlfriend haha! XD

“DADS! DADS! HARUKI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!” Akio shouted as he ran through the door to the house.  
“Shut up!” Haruki yelled back, leaping on his brother’s back and both of them fell to the floor.  
Kimi looked up from where she was brushing her toy pony’s mane.  
“Stop it! Zoya is asleep!” She shushed.  
Their youngest sister was having a nap in her little bed.  
Over the past four-and-a-bit years, the Katsuki-Nikiforov family had welcomed Zoya, who was now three and a half, and just recently, another boy called Kuzma, who was just barely two months old.  
Yuri was currently breastfeeding him, and Kuzma was getting irritable from the noise his now 10 year old brothers were making, so was having trouble getting much milk out.  
“Boys, stop it. Your little sister isn't well, and your baby brother is restless and I can't feed him if he's restless.” Yuri sighed.  
Victor emerged from the kitchen, taking off the rubber gloves from where he'd been doing the dishes.  
“What's going on in here?” He frowned.  
“Haruki has a girlfriend!” Akio sang.  
Both men stared at their eldest sons.  
“Aww, cute!” Yuri chuckled.  
“Excuse me! Oh no, no. You're far too young for a girlfriend, mister!” Victor frowned again.   
“I'm ten.” Haruki sniffed. “I like her.”  
“Exactly; you are ten! You're still a child, being in a relationship is a big responsibility.” Victor reasoned.  
“It's just kids’ stuff, Victor! Let him live.” Yuri chuckled.  
“I've already kissed her.” Haruki shrugged.   
“On the liiiiiips!” Akio sang. “When we were in the playground, he kissed her.”  
“And we are engaged to be married.” Haruki replied, seriously.  
“WHAT!?” Victor spluttered.  
His shout made Kuzma start crying.   
“Victor! He just pulled hard on my…Did you have to shout?!” Yuri said crossly.  
“Why is everyone loud?” Zoya asked, emerging from her room, wrapped in a blanket.  
“Sorry, darling.” Victor apologised. “We’ll keep it down. You get some rest.”  
“Can I cuddle Kuzma?”  
“Not with chickenpox. Sorry, Zoy.”   
“It's not fair!”  
“Well you don't want to give them to Kuz.” Kimi reasoned. “But we've all had them already.”

 

  
When Zoya had gone back to bed, all eyes swivelled back to Haruki again, who ran a hand through his dark hair carelessly.   
“I have homework to do.” He said, heading for his room that he shared with his twin.  
“Not until we've talked about this girlfriend!” Victor said firmly.  
Haruki sighed. “She's really nice. Her name is Cho, and she's really pretty and smart.”  
“She's the prettiest girl in our school.” Akio sighed.   
“And you're jealous because she likes me.” Haruki smirked.   
“She only likes you because you're different looking. She'll get bored of you soon!” Akio said meanly.  
“No she won't!” Haruki shoved him, and Akio shoved back.  
“Stop it, you two!” Yuri scolded. “Akio, don't be nasty.”

 

  
There was a knock at the door, and upon opening it, Akio was met with dark green eyes belonging to Yurio and Otabek's daughter, Lilia.  
“Hi!” She beamed at him, making the platinum’s cheeks turn pink.  
“Hi.” Akio replied shyly.  
“Can you come out?” Lilia asked. “Kimi’s friends are out here too! And tell Haruki that Cho is out here. She wants to kiss him.”  
Haruki had heard, and zipped out of the door before anyone could stop him, with Kimi casually following him.  
“Um…We’re going out.” Akio said to his dads.  
“Don't wander too far.” Yuri said, as Kuzma stopped feeding and fell asleep.   
“Yes, be careful.” Victor added. “Keep an eye on your sister!”

 

  
After the twins and Kimi had gone out, Victor took Kuzma from Yuri and put him in his Moses basket to sleep.  
“Now then. First order of business.” He said upon returning.  
“Huh?” Yuri frowned, but then his lips were caught in a kiss, and Victor swept him up, carrying him to the bedroom.  
“Mmmm…I'm waiting for birth control.” Yuri murmured.  
“I have condoms.” Victor replied. “How do you feel? About having sex? Are you ready for it?”  
Yuri nodded, palming at Victor's semi erection through his pants. “Oh! But Zoya…What if she's awake?”  
“Then we should keep quiet.” Victor replied.  
“But if she needs something?” Yuri worried.   
“I'll go and check on her. If she's asleep, then…Can we?” Victor asked.  
Yuri nodded; “Yes. If she is actually asleep!”

Moments passed, and Victor returned, throwing his hands in the air in a celebratory manner.  
“Sooo, asleep then?” Yuri guessed, with a slight laugh.  
“Yes. And now, we can enjoy reconnecting.”   
“Um Victor? Condom.”  
“Right!”

 

  
..

 

 

“That was amazing, Yuri! But you were so much tighter than usual.” Victor panted after their hour-long session.  
“Well, yeah. I gave birth two months ago! It's been a while since we've been…Intimate.” Yuri turned crimson as they both dressed again, before kissing passionately.  
“I'll just pop my head outside and see if the boys are okay.” Victor said.  
He padded downstairs and across the hallway to the front door, peering outside.  
But poor, unsuspecting Victor was not prepared for what he saw…  
Almost at the same time, Haruki stopped kissing Cho, and Akio stopped kissing Lilia, both boys reddening and grinning innocently.  
“I can explain!” They both said in unison.  
“You're ten! TEN!” Victor covered his eyes. “Please at least wait until you're 18!”  
“Yes, Lilia! That's my girl!” A voice called from across the street, and the blonde girl looked mortified.  
“Daaaad!” She hissed.  
“YURIO! DON’T ENCOURAGE THEM!” Victor whined.  
His friend just snickered and went back inside.

 


End file.
